This Lie
by BEDEBAH KECIL
Summary: REMAKE STORY BY 'MELANIEKYUMINELFSHA'. LuMin (GS)
1. Chapter 1

Minseok mengaduk sup yang hampir mendidih dengan bantuan spatula di tangan kiri sementara tangan kanannya masih sibuk memegang ponsel, menempelkan benda itu di telinga kanan.

**.**

"Tidak, tidak. Jangan mengambil keputusan tanpa memberitahuku lebih dulu." Putusnya saat mendengar penjelasan di seberang sana.

"Aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Percayalah." Ia berujar meyakinkan seraya mulai mencicipi sup yang selama beberapa puluh menit terakhir ia geluti. "Enak." Pujinya seraya tersenyum.

"_Kau sedang memasak_?" Suara di seberang sana terdengar.

"Tentu saja. Aku punya alasan untuk memasak." Jawab Minseok seraya memutar perlahan pengendali kompor agar nyala api meredup.

"_Kuharap masakanmu layak untuk dikonsumsi_."

"Kau jangan cemaskan aku, cemaskan dirimu sendiri." Minseok menjawab ketus dan hal itu membuat lawan bicaranya terkekeh pelan. Minseok tak menanggapi tawaan itu, ia memilih sesekali mengaduk supnya agar matang merata.

Sementara itu dari arah utara terlihat satu sosok yang masih berpakaian rapi masuk setelah terlebih dahulu menutup pintu di belakangnya dengan gerakan pelan. Saat matanya berhasil melihat punggung Minseok , sosok itu tersenyum seraya mulai mengendap. Ia sangat menjaga langkahnya agar tak terdengar dan tepat saat berada di belakang Minseok sosok itu segera memeluk Minseok dari belakang.

Minseok kaget, tubuhnya tersentak dan ponsel yang sejak tadi ada di tangan kanannya nyaris jatuh jika saja tak Minseok genggam kuat.

"Astaga, Lu ! Kau mengagetkanku." Minseok berteriak tertahan seraya memutuskan panggilan tanpa memberitahu lawan bicaranya terlebih dahulu sementara itu Luhan hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Aku pulang." Ujar Luhan saat Minseok berbalik menatapnya, hal itu membuat pelukan Luhan sedikit mengendur di sekitar pinggang Minseok .

"Selamat datang kembali, suamiku." Minseok tersenyum manis sebelum mengecup pipi kanan dan kiri Luhan bergantian, namun seakan tak puas dengan penyambutan Minseok barusan membuat Luhan memajukan bibirnya sekilas.

"Hanya itu saja?" Ujarnya seraya kembali mengeratkan pelukan di pinggang Minseok namun tetap menjaga jarak agar wajah mereka bisa bertatapan.

Minseok tahu apa yang suaminya maksudkan namun ia berpura-pura tak mengerti malah dengan sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Bagaimana harimu di kantor, Manager?" Dengan gerakan pelan Minseok mengendurkan lilitan dasi di kerah kemeja Luhan sebelum menarik dasi itu agar terlepas.

"Seperti biasa, membosankan tanpa dirimu." Jawab Luhan, mata pria itu terus saja menatap Minseok hingga istrinya merona seketika. "Lalu bagaimana harimu di sekolah Bu guru? Apa murid-muridmu terlalu sulit dikendalikan?" Luhan balas bertanya.

"Mereka memang sulit dikendalikan, Tapi disana letak kebahagiannya Lu ." Ujar Minseok . Tangan perempuan itu tak mau diam, dari dasi sekarang jemarinya bergerak menuju kancing jas Luhan.

"Ya. Karena kau bahagia berada di sekeliling anak kecil makanya kau bisa bertahan. Aku tahu." Luhan mengangguk beberapa kali seolah memaklumi namun Minseok tahu ucapan suaminya tadi hanya bentuk sindiran saja.

Sejak mereka menikah tiga bulan lalu Luhan memintanya untuk tetap di rumah namun Minseok menolak. Sebelum mereka bertemu Minseok memang sudah menjadi tenaga pengajar dan mendadak diminta berhenti membuat Minseok cukup keberatan, beruntung Luhan mengerti dan memaklumi apa yang diinginkan Minseok , jadilah sekarang mereka sibuk dengan dunia sendiri-sendiri. Namun walau begitu sepasang pengantin baru ini punya trik jitu agar tetap bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"Sana mandi. Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malamnya." Minseok berbisik lembut saat menyadari Luhan mendekatkan wajah mereka, entah sejak kapan suaminya itu berniat menciumnya. Jika menyangkut rayuan Minseok akui suaminya paling hebat.

Luhan menggeram tertahan karena interupsi itu sebelum menatap Minseok lekat. "Sekali~ saja." Ucapan Luhan dengan suara memohon namun Minseok menggeleng. "No" ujar wanita itu pelan.

"Mandi." Tambahnya lagi menahan senyum. Minseok tahu apa jadinya jika mereka memulai ciuman, itu akan memakan waktu lama dan kemungkinan Luhan tak akan pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Baiklah." Dengan helaan napas pasrah Luhan melepaskan pelukan, berbalik lalu meninggalkan Minseok sendiri di dapur untuk pergi ke kamar mereka.

Melihat punggung Luhan yang tak bersemangat membuat Minseok semakin tersenyum manis. "Dasar keras kepala." Katanya pelan sebelum kembali menatap supnya. "_ Ya Tuhan! _Untung tak kering." Minseok buru-buru mematikan api kompor.

.

.

Beberapa puluh menit kemudian Minseok telah menghidangkan masakannya di meja makan, ingin memanggil Luhan namun urung saat melihat pria yang mengenakan kaos biru serta celana rumahan itu menuruni anak tangga. Minseok sedikit terdiam saat melihat bagaimana rupa suaminya sekarang. Ia lebih tampan dengan baju rumahan terlebih rambutnya yang setengah basah.

Luhan tersenyum mendapati keterdiaman Minseok , pria itu terus mendekat lalu duduk di hadapan Minseok . "Sudah. Jangan mengagumiku seperti itu." Ujarnya seraya mengambil piring berisi nasi.

Minseok tersentak lalu menatap Luhan dengan tersenyum, perempuan itu ikut duduk. "Aku tidak mengangumimu." Jawab Minseok .

Luhan yang ingin mengambil sup mendadak terhenti, tangannya terdiam di udara namun matanya menatap Minseok kaget. "Apa yang…"

"Aku mencintaimu. Itu baru benar." Minseok kembali tersenyum saat melihat Luhan menghela napas lega mendengar jawabannya.

"Dasar kau ini." Luhan melanjutkan niatnya tadi dan beberapa menit kemudian mereka tampak menyantap makanan dalam diam.

Saat makanannya hampir habis Luhan mulai melirik Minseok yang duduk tenang di depannya. "Sayang." Panggil pria itu pelan yang membuat Minseok balas menatapnya. "Dua hari lagi tanggal pernikahan kita. Kau ingin apa kali ini?" Tanya Luhan.

"Pftt…" Minseok hampir menyemburkan nasi yang ada di dalam mulutnya jika saja tak cepat ia tahan, hal itu jelas membuat Luhan mengerutkan dahi.

"Kenapa? Apanya yang lucu?" Tanya Luhan seraya meletakkan sendok makan sementara mata pria itu terus menatap Minseok lekat.

"Bukan apa-apa." Minseok melambaikan tangannya beberapa kali sebelum menelan makannya susah payah. "Hanya saja kau terlihat lebih manis jika mengingat tanggal pernikahan kita." Sambung Minseok .

Mendengar itu membuat Luhan tersenyum sebentar. "Katakan, kali ini kau ingin apa dariku?" Luhan kembali menatap Minseok lekat, meneliti ekspresi yang dikeluarkan istrinya seolah tak ingin terlewat.

"Hm…" Minseok ikut meletakkan sendok makan itu lalu bertingkah seperti orang yang tengah berpikir keras untuk menjawab pertanyaan Luhan tadi. "Terserah. Asal bersamamu aku sudah puas." Akhirnya jawaban itu keluar dari mulut Minseok , membuat Luhan yang sejak tadi terdiam dibuat tersenyum karenanya.

"Kemarilah." Luhan mengisyaratkan Minseok agar mendekat dengan jemarinya dan tak butuh waktu lama Minseok beranjak dari kursi lalu menghampiri Luhan, duduk dipangkuan pria itu tanpa sungkan. "Bagaimana jika hari ini saja kuberikan hadiahnya pada istriku?" Luhan berujar bertepatan saat Minseok melingkarkan tangan di lehernya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan itu Lu? Suatu hadiah harus diberikan saat perayaan, bukan sebelum atau sesudah perayaan." Minseok mengembungkan kedua pipinya sekilas, tampak kurang setuju dengan niat Luhan tadi.

"Namun jika Luhan sudah memutuskan maka seorang Minseok pun tak akan bisa menolaknya."

Luhan berujar dengan suara pelan yang tersirat, lalu saat Minseok ingin menjawab pria itu terlebih dahulu memberikan ciuman mematikannya hingga beberapa detik kemudian hanya terdengar suara aneh di sekitar ruang makan.

.

.

Saat Luhan berhasil membawa Minseok menuju kepuasan, saat itu juga rasa lelah mereka benar-benar datang. Luhan beranjak dari atas Minseok kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah sang istri. Deru napas yang tak beraturan semakin jelas terdengar di penjuru ruangan.

Diantara napasnya yang hampir putus Luhan menyempatkan diri menatap kesamping dan di sana istrinya belum ingin menutup mata, masih sibuk menatap langit-langit kamar mereka dengan dada yang naik-turun. Luhan tersenyum sebentar lalu memiringkan tubuhnya untuk dapat mendekap Minseok . Mendapati tingkah Luhan itu membuat Minseok ikut tersenyum dan tanpa diminta secara langsung perempuan itu balas memeluknya.

"Maaf membuatmu lelah setiap malam. Aku tahu aku sangat jahat. Sudah dipusingkan oleh muridmu di sekolah dari pagi hingga siang dan malamnya malah aku yang memusingkanmu. Maaf. Entah kenapa jika berada di dekatmu sisi monster dalam tubuhku bangkit tak terkendali." Bisik Luhan seraya mengusap punggung Minseok yang tak terlapisi apapun.

Minseok kembali tersenyum. Tangan kirinya tanpa sadar mengusap dada Luhan yang juga tak terlapisi apapun. "Siapa bilang aku dipusingkan oleh murid-muridku terlebih kau? Tapi mengenai monster sepertinya kau benar." Balas Minseok setengah menggoda Luhan.

Menanggapi ucapan istrinya Luhan tersenyum sebentar. "Bagaimana jika kau berhenti bekerja saja?" Luhan tahu ia sering meminta hal ini pada Minseok namun tetap saja ia ingin memintanya lagi.

Mendengar ucapan Luhan tadi membuat Minseok menengadah, menatap pria itu lekat. "Haruskah?" Tanya Minseok dengan suara pelan.

Luhan balas menatapnya lalu tangan pria itu mengusap rambut Minseok beberapa kali. "Aku tak ingin kau semakin lelah tapi jika kau keberatan meninggalkan pekerjaanmu maka aku tak bisa melakukan apapun." Ujar Luhan.

Minseok kembali tersenyum, lalu dengan gerakan cepat ia berhasil mengecup pipi kanan Luhan. "Kau tenang saja. Aku tak akan lelah jika harus mengurus pekerjaan terlebih mengurusmu. Aku bahagia dengan kesibukanku." Jawab Minseok .

Luhan terdiam sebentar, lalu beberapa detik kemudian pria itu tersenyum. "Baiklah. Aku tak akan memaksamu lagi." Luhan kembali memeluk Minseok namun kali ini sedikit lebih erat.

"Ya Tuhan. Lu aku tak bisa bernapas." Minseok memukul pelan punggung Luhan beberapa kali hingga pria itu tertawa kecil. Luhan mengendurkan pelukan tanpa melepasnya untuk kemudian beralih mengecup dahi Minseok lama. "Tidurlah." Bisiknya tepat di telinga kiri Minseok lalu menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur untuk istrinya hingga Minseok benar-benar terjatuh ke alam mimpi.

.

.

Setelah sarapan bersama, memperbaiki dasi Luhan di ambang pintu bahkan mengantar pria itu ke mobil Minseok segera bersiap dan meluncur ke tempat kerjanya.

Dengan bermodal kartu pengenal Minseok berhasil masuk ke gedung bagai pencakar langit itu tanpa diperiksa lebih dulu oleh pihak keamanan yang ketat. Seolah tak ingin membuang waktu Minseok segera masuk ke dalam lift untuk sampai ke lantai teratas.

"Pagi." Sapa Minseok saat ia berhasil masuk ke salah satu ruang, dengan sembarangan ia melempar tas ke atas meja kerja dan mulai duduk di kursinya.

"Pagi. Mau Kopi?" Baekhyun menjawab pertama kali seraya menaikkan gelas kopi ke udara pertanda menawarkannya pada Minseok .

"Tidak sekarang sayang." Ujar Minseok seraya mulai fokus ke layar komputer yang ternyata sudah menyala sejak tadi, hal itu jelas membuat Baekhyun mendengus, tak ada yang pernah menolak kopi buatannya sebelum ini.

"Min. Aku sudah berhasil memperjelas gambar pada video insiden itu." Mendadak Kyungsoo menyeletuk dan jelas saja membuat Minseok mengalihkan tatapan ke meja Kyungsoo .

"Benarkah?" Minseok tanpa sungkan meninggalkan komputernya demi menghampiri meja Kyungsoo , menatap komputer rekan kerjanya dengan teliti saat menayangkan video kejadian malam minggu lalu. "Berhenti." Pinta Minseok mendadak namun seperti sudah terlatih jari telunjuk Kyungsoo mampu menuruti perintah Minseok . "Perbesar lagi." Jari telunjuk Minseok mengarah pada sosok di dalam video yang tengah bersembunyi di balik tembok pembatas.

"Belum bisa terlihat jelas jika diperbesar Min, aku sudah mencoba namun sepertinya membutuhkan sedikit waktu untuk itu." Ujar Kyungsoo seraya memutar kursi agar berhadapan dengan Minseok sementara Minseok sendiri menegakkan tubuhnya namun mata perempuan itu masih menatap layar komputer. Menatap seolah tanpa kedip sosok yang memakai topi hitam yang ada di video.

"Cari cara untuk memperjelas wajah bajingan itu." Ada sedikit nada amarah dari ucapan Minseok tadi sebelum ia beralih duduk kembali di kursinya. "Bagaimanapun caranya ia harus mendapatkan ganjaran yang setimpal dariku atas apa yang ia lakukan." Minseok menahan geram dan tampaknya menaruh dendam pada sosok asing itu.

"Punggungmu masih sakit?" Baekhyun beranjak dari kurisnya untuk mendekat lalu mengusap bahu Minseok pelan.

"Aku rutin memeriksakannya ke dokter pribadi, beruntung suamiku tak curiga. Kalian tahu sendiri bagaimana cerewetnya dia jika menemukan satu luka saja di tubuhku." Ujar Minseok seraya mengusap punggungnya dari balik pakaian.

"Oh Tuhan. Lihat bagaimana caramu membicarakan pria itu." Baekhyun mendorong bahu Minseok pelan seraya menatapnya tajam sementara Kyungsoo menahan senyum dari balik komputer. "Katakan. Hal konyol apa lagi yang kalian persiapkan untuk perayaan ulangtahun pernikahan kalian yang baru seumur jagung ini?" Baekhyun menatap Minseok dengan tatapan mengejeknya.

"Perayaan? Aku juga bingung harus melakukan apa untuk kali ini." Minseok sedikit berpikir. "Lebih baik kau cari dan sarankan untukku bagaimana harus melewati tanggal pernikahanku bulan ini." Minseok yang malas berpikir mulai memerintah lagi seraya kembali menatap layar komputernya.

"Apa? Aku yang harus mencari ide sementara kau menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan suamimu? Enak saja kau." Baekhyun mendengus lalu mulai beranjak meninggalkan meja Minseok .

Bukannya tersinggung, Minseok malah menahan tawa mendapati ucapan pedas Baekhyun tadi.

"Lagipula kau sadarlah, sudah dewasa namun kelakuan seperti anak kecil. Ulang tahun itu dirayakan satu kali setiap tahun, bukan setiap bulan." Kembali gadis itu berujar saat berhasil duduk di kursinya.

"Baiklah. Jika begitu aku ralat, namanya ulang bulan pernikahanku." Putus Minseok .

Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi tak ingin bergabung terus saja menahan senyumnya namun mata gadis itu tak lepas dari layar komputer. Tangannya yang terampil serta otaknya yang memang pintar membuat gadis berkaca mata itu jarang terlibat perdebatan dengan dua rekan kerjanya, ia lebih memilih fokus bekerja tanpa banyak bicara.

Tak lama ketukan di balik pintu ruangan mereka terdengar, lalu masuk satu gadis bernama Yixing yang tengah membawa berkas ke meja Minseok .

"Lagi?" Tanya Minseok seraya mulai menatap berkas yang sudah tergeletak cantik di mejanya.

"Ya. Sepertinya malam ini. Kakak bisa?" Yixing bertanya untuk memastikan.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencobanya." Minseok mengangguk singkat sebelum membuka salah satu berkas itu.

Yixing tersenyum sebentar lalu menatap Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bergantian. "Siapa yang bertanggung jawab untuk kelas B hari ini?"

"Minseok ." Jawab Baekhyun namun matanya terus menatap layar komputer seolah benar-benar sibuk dengan benda elektronik di depannya.

"Apa? Aku?" Minseok gagal membaca berkas tersebut karena jawaban Eunyuk tadi dan memilih menatap menatap Baekhyun tak percaya.

"Kau sejak kemarin terus menolak masuk Min, sekarang kau tak bisa lagi menghindar." Baekhyun kembali menjawab, kali ini jemarinya sibuk dengan_keyboard_.

"Lagipula kelas B tak menyusahkan seperti kelas lain Min, cobalah." Mendadak Kyungsoo membuka suara.

Minseok menghela napas sebelum mengangguk, entah kenapa Minseok percaya semua penjelasan jika itu berasal dari mulut Kyungsoo . "Baiklah." Minseok menyandarkan punggungnya pertanda mengalah. "Tampaknya hari ini jadwalku padat." Bisiknya entah pada siapa.

"Baca berkasnya sungguh-sungguh Kak.Jangan gagal seperti kejadian minggu lalu." Yixing berujar seraya menepuk pelan bahu Minseok , lalu selanjutnya gadis itu memilih pergi dari ruangan.

Minseok memikirkan ucapan Yixing tadi dan membuatnya lama terdiam seraya menerawang, membuat ruang yang ditempati tiga orang itu hening sejenak.

"Sebaiknya kuberitahu suamiku dulu." Buru-buru Minseok membuka tasnya untuk mengambil ponsel, kemudian seakan tak melihat tatapan horor Baekhyun di seberang mejanya Minseok mulai menghubungi nomor ponsel Luhan.

"Sayang." Minseok segera berujar manja saat panggilannya terhubung.

"_Hm_? _Merindukanku_?" Suara rendah Luhan terdengar di seberang sana.

Minseok menahan senyum lalu kembali bersuara. "Maaf. Tampaknya hari ini aku pulang terlambat. Ada perayaan di sekolah jadi semua pengajar harus ikut. Aku ingin menghindar namun sepertinya tak bisa." Minseok menjelaskan dan berharap Luhan bisa mengerti.

"_Tak masalah. Lagipula beberapa bulan ini kau terus bersamaku, pergilah bersenang-senang, bagaimanapun kau harus bergaul_." Jawab Luhan.

Minseok kembali tersenyum, merasa Luhan benar-benar sudah berada di bawah kendalinya hingga membuat pria itu menuruti apa yang dia mau. "Baiklah. Jika begitu sampai jumpa nanti malam."

"_Hm_." Jawab Luhan seadanya lalu tak lama panggilan terputus. Minseok meletakkan kembali ponsel itu ke dalam tas dan sedikit bersenandung tak jelas saat menatap layar komputer.

"Kau sepertinya begitu peduli pada warga sipil itu." Baekhyun menyindir.

"Warga sipil itu suamiku Byun." Jawab Minseok tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari layar komputer.

"Begitu? Atau jangan-jangan kau mulai bermain api dengan warga sipil yang sekarang kau sebut suami itu." Baekhyun kembali berujar, terus-terusan memojokkan Minseok karena memang orang yang pertama kali tak menyetujui pernikahan mendadak Minseok tiga bulan lalu adalah Baekhyun .

Minseok terdiam sebentar, jemarinya yang ampir menari di atas _keyboard_ ikut berhenti. Minseok tampak memikirkan sindiran Baekhyun tadi dan Kyungsoo menangkap jelas raut bingung Minseok dari mejanya.

"Kau bercinta sungguhan dengannya?" Mendadak pertanyaan frontal itu terdengar dari mulut Kyungsoo yang membuat Minseok tersentak kaget.

"Itu…"

"Sudah jelas Kyung. . Kau lihat bagaimana setiap hari dia mati-matian menyembunyikan lehernya dengan kerah tinggi itu." Baekhyun menunjuk kerah kemeja yang menutupi leher Minseok dengan sempurna dan sekali lagi Minseok terdiam salah tingkah.

"Ya~ walau kau benar-benar melakukannya aku tak bisa melarang, bagaimanapun kalian sudah menikah dan akan memancing kecurigaan suamimu jika kau tak melayaninya, namun…" Kyungsoo menghentikan ucapannya lalu menatap Minseok lekat. "Kau tak boleh mencintainya jika ingin selamat. Akan sangat menyakitkan jika mendadak kau menghilang dari sisinya."

"Skak mat." Baekhyun menyeringai kearah Minseok yang terus terdiam, ia benar-benar menyetujui ucapan Kyungsoo barusan. "Lagipula kenapa harus menikahi orang asing yang bahkan baru sebulan kau kenal?" Baekhyun kembali menanyakan hal yang empat bulan ini menganggu pikirannya. Ia mengenal Minseok sejak mereka berada di akademi dan sekarang Minseok berubah semenjak bertemu pria asing itu.

"Karena apa lagi? Aku ingin menutup kecurigaan orang-orang mengenai kita dengan menjalankan kehidupan normal." Jawab Minseok .

"Oh ayolah. Kau bukan orang yang memusingkan perkataan orang lain." Ejek Baekhyun lagi.

"Berhenti memojokkanku Baek!" Minseok mulai kehabisan pertahanan diri hingga ucapan nada tingginya keluar.

Baekhyun yang kaget mendengar bentakan itu segera membungkam mulut lalu matanya sok sibuk menatap layar komputer.

"Cukup carikan rencana untuk perayaan tiga bulan pernikahanku." Kembali Minseok memerintah dan dengan cepat Baekhyun menjalankannya. "_Aish_!" Minseok menggeram tertahan sebelum kembali menatap layar komputer dan mendadak ruangan mereka hening, hanya terdengar suara tombol keyboard yang ditekan brutal oleh Minseok .

Tanpa dua orang itu sadari, Kyungsoo dari mejanya terus saja memperhatikan Minseok , matanya memicing di balik kaca mata transparan yang ia kenakan lalu beberapa detik kemudian ia memilih kembali menatap layar komputernya.

.

.

Luhan merubah posisi tidur menjadi menyamping, lalu beberapa detik kemudian terlentang menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang suram. Lama pria itu terdiam sebelum beranjak bangkit dan menyalakan lampu tidur di sisi kanan ranjang.

Luhan melirik jam dinding yang telah menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas, hampir tengah malam dan istrinya belum pulang. Luhan mendadak cemas, belum lagi ponsel istrinya yang tak bisa dihubungi sejak pukul tujuh tadi. Luhan tak tahu harus mencari istrinya dimana selain menunggu di rumah. Jujur Luhan tak bisa tidur jika istrinya tersebut belum kembali, perasaan tak tenang mendadak menyeruak kepermukaan seolah menggerogotinya dengan ganas.

Lama Luhan berdiam diri dalam keheningan kamar sebelum samar-samar ia mendengar pintu utama terbuka. Luhan mengerutkan dahi lalu pikirannya tertuju pada Minseok . Tampaknya sang istri yang dinanti sudah pulang, mendapati pemikiran itu membuat Luhan tersenyum sebelum kembali berbaring di atas kasur. Luhan ingin berpura-pura tidur hingga nanti Minseok masuk, lalu setelahnya Luhan akan mengejutkan perempuan itu.

Beberapa menit menunggu Luhan mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka pelan diikuti derap langkah kecil mendekat ke arah ranjang, lebih tepatnya lemari besar mereka. Luhan menahan senyum masih memejamkan mata sebelum ia mendengar pintu lemari terbuka. Dengan perlahan Luhan bangun dan terduduk di ranjang tanpa menimbulkan suara, ia memperhatikan Minseok yang memunggunginya seraya melepaskan mantel. Luhan ingin menyapa perempuan itu namun urung saat melihat pakaian apa yang dikenakan Minseok di balik mantelnya.

Lingerie.

Mata Luhan membulat hebat, pikirannya mulai menjelajah entah kemana melihat dandanan Minseok tengah malam ini. Pesta apa yang dihadiri istrinya hingga harus mengenakan pakaian minim tersebut.

"Kenapa kau mengenakan lingerie?"

"Astaga!" Minseok terperanjat lalu berbalik untuk menatap kearah ranjang. "Kau mengagetkanku." Minseok bernapas lega saat benar-benar mendapati Luhan terduduk di sana.

"Aku tanya kenapa kau mengenakan lingerie?" Luhan menyingkap selimutnya lalu beranjak turun demi menghampiri Minseok . "Pesta apa yang kau dan teman-teman pengajarmu buat hingga kau harus mengenakan pakaian ini?" Mata Luhan menatap Minseok tajam saat mereka berhadapan, tatapan itu seakan ingin memakan Minseok bulat-bulat.

"Ini…" Minseok gugup dan tanpa sadar mengepalkan tangannya kuat, otaknya dengan cepat memikirkan jawaban yang logis untuk Luhan agar pria itu tak mengamuk.

"Jawab aku Minseok !" Luhan kali ini berteriak menandakan bagaimana tak sabarannya ia dengan penjelasan Minseok .

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Mendapati bentakan Luhan yang jarang sekali terdengar membuat Minseok menunduk, seolah ketakutan ia terus mengepalkan tangan kuat di kedua sisi tubuhnya sebagai pelampiasan gugup.**.**

"Aku…" Minseok membuka suara yang terdengar bergetar. "Tadi teman-temanku minum dan mengajakku bergabung, namun aku menolak. Aku hanya menunggu hingga pesta usai namun siapa sangka jika salah satu dari mereka mendekat lalu memaksaku minum, aku tetap menolak dan alkohol yang ada di gelasnya mengenai pakaianku.." Minseok menjelaskan seraya terus menunduk, ia tak mau menegakkan kepala karena tahu Luhan masih menatapnya dengan bringas.

Beberapa detik tak ada sahutan dari Luhan dan itu jelas membuat Minseok was-was. Apa Luhan tak mempercayai ucapannya? Apa pria itu marah? Atau… banyak prasangka di pikiran Minseok namun semua itu sirna saat dengan mendadak tangan Luhan membimbing dagunya agar mereka saling bertatapan. "Maafkan aku sayang. Aku tak bermaksud membentakmu, hanya saja aku terlalu curiga melihat pakaian yang kau kenakan sekarang. Maafkan aku." Ujar Luhan , pancaran matanya melembut dan suaranya juga terdengar penuh penyesalan.

Air mata Minseok jatuh, ia menggeleng kuat sebelum menabrak tubuh Luhan untuk ia peluk erat. "Maafkan aku Lu. Harusnya aku tak pergi ke pesta itu hingga membuatmu salah paham begini. Maafkan aku." Minseok semakin memeluk Luhan dan berujar diantara isakannya.

Mendengar ucapan sungguh-sungguh dari Minseok itu membuat Luhan tersenyum. "Baiklah. Kali ini aku tak akan mempermasalahkannya namun lain kali jika kau memang tak ingin minum katakan dengan tegas pada temanmu, mengerti?" Tanya Luhan , pria itu mengusap punggung Minseok pelan.

Minseok hanya mengangguk di dekat dada Luhan , seolah tak mau diganggu ia terus menenggelamkan pipinya di sana seraya memejamkan mata.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Luhan menatap pucuk kepala Minseok lekat saat mendapati istrinya tak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Hm. Hanya sedikit lelah dan mengantuk." Jawab Minseok tanpa mau melepaskan pelukan, sepertinya ia sudah merasa nyaman dalam pelukan Luhan .

"Sebaiknya kau segera tidur." Tanpa banyak kata Luhan membopong tubuh Minseok menuju ranjang hingga membuat istrinya sedikit terlonjak, namun saat Luhan berhasil merebahkannya di atas kasur Minseok hanya bisa tersenyum tanpa banyak protes.

Luhan balas tersenyum sebelum ikut merebahkan diri di sebelah Minseok lalu menarik selimut untuk membungkus tubuh mereka berdua. Saat Luhan menarik Minseok kedalam pelukan perempuan itu tak menolak sedikitpun, ia bahkan mendekat suka rela dan membalas pelukan Luhan .

"Tapi omong-omong, darimana kau mendapatkan lingerie ini?" Luhan teringat akan hal itu kemudian tanpa sadar menatap Minseok .

Minseok mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum balas menatap Luhan salah tingkah. "Aku membelinya sebelum memulai pesta. Kupikir akan segera pulang dan bisa memakainya untuk menggodamu, namun siapa sangka lingerie sial ini malah membuatmu salah paham." Ujar Minseok seraya memajukan bibirnya sekilas.

Luhan tersenyum mendengar penjelasan itu lalu kembali menarik Minseok ke dalam pelukan. "Tak buruk keseluruhan, sebenarnya aku cukup tergoda namun sadar jika ini sudah tengah malam." Luhan mengecup pucuk kepala Minseok lama sebelum memejamkan mata. "Tidurlah, malam ini kau bisa bebas dari hukumanku." Bisik Luhan sebelum menyanyikan dengan lirih satu lagu pengantar tidur untuk Minseok .

Suara Luhan yang merdu membuat Minseok kembali tersenyum lalu ikut memejamkan mata, ia menguap beberapa kali dan mulai terbuai dengan nyanyian Luhan . Detik berikutnya Minseok berhasil jatuh tertidur di pelukan suaminya.

Pagi ini Minseok kembali masuk ke ruangan dimana Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah berada di kursi mereka masing-masing. Minseok menggeram melihat bagaimana santainya Baekhyun pagi ini, gadis itu seolah melupakan kejadian malam kemarin. Dengan sedikit brutal ia melangkah menuju kursi miliknya lalu seperti biasa membanting tas yang ia bawa ke meja kerja.

"Pagi." Baekhyun menyapa pertama kali dengan suara asal.

"Sial kau Baek." Minseok mulai menatap Baekhyun tajam, nada suaranya sama sekali tak bersahabat.

"Oh ayolah. Apa lagi sekarang?" Baekhyun balas menatap Minseok tak mengerti.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku sendiri kemarin? Sudah kukatakan kau harus tetap memantauku." Minseok mulai mengeluarkan kekesalan hatinya.

"Sangat berbahaya jika kami terus memperhatikanmu." Kali ini Kyungsoo yang menjawab.

"Tapi kalian tak tahu bagaimana kondisiku saat itu. Aku hampir menghantam kemaluan _Bobby _jika ia menyentuhku, untungnya hal itu tak terjadi." Minseok memijat dahinya sebentar dan pusing mendadak timbul.

"Kau membuka mantelmu di depan pria mesum itu?" Baekhyun bertanya semangat, tampaknya begitu penasaran.

"Kau kira aku pelacur? Walau misi namun aku tetap mempertahankan harga diri. Aku hanya membuka setengah mantelku dan ia sudah menjatuhkan air liurnya. Menjijikkan." Minseok kembali menggeram tertahan.

"Tolong bersikap profesional Min. Misi kali ini bukan main-main. Ketua sudah kecewa dengan kita karena insiden minggu lalu dan kasus Bobby kuharap kau tak mengacaukannya." Kyungsoo memberi nasehat dan jelas saja membuat Minseok terdiam.

"Aku tahu tapi… aku merasa bersalah pada suamiku." Minseok tertunduk sebentar.

"Dia memergokimu tadi malam?" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya.

"Ya." Minseok menjawab lemah namun dapat didengar oleh kedua temannya. "Dia kaget melihatku mengenakan lingerie dan dia membentakku. Jelas sekali dia curiga, suami mana yang tak marah melihat istrinya pulang tengah malam sehabis pesta dengan berbalut lingerie. Ini karena kau Baek, bajuku kau bawa seenaknya." Minseok kembali menjelaskan dengan nada kesal.

"Tapi kau bisa mengendalikan keadaan bukan?" Baekhyun kembali bertanya. "Dan maaf membawa bajumu. Aku benar-benar lupa." Sambung Baekhyun dengan cengiran.

Minseok menghela napas mendengar ucapan Baekhyun barusan. "Beruntung dia mempercayai ucapanku." Minseok menerawang. "Aku merasa menyesal sudah membohonginya. Ini pertama kalinya aku berbuat begini, aku benar-benar merasa buruk." Ujar Minseok lagi.

Baekhyun mencebik mendengar penjelasan Minseok barusan. "Lihat bukan? Cintamu yang mulai tumbuh untuk pria itu mulai menyusahkan misi kita." Ejek Baekhyun seraya kembali menatap layar komputer.

"Bukan masalah aku mulai mencintainya." Minseok segera berucap dan menegakkan kepala demi menatap Baekhyun. "Hanya saja aku tak ingin membuatnya curiga. Aku ingin dia terus seperti ini, menjadi sosok yang apa adanya dan tak berubah sama sekali." Jawab Minseok lagi.

"Oh manis sekali. Kau bahkan menghadapi pria posesif itu dengan senang hati." Kembali ejekan meluncur dari mulut Baekhyun.

"Aku mengerti kecemasanmu Min, namun misi tetap misi. Bagaimanapun Bobby lebih penting dari kehidupan pribadi kita untuk sekarang. Senjata yang ia selundupkan harus menjadi milik kita apapun caranya dan untuk mendapatkan itu kau harus merayu Bobby habis-habisan." Ucapan Kyungsoo menginterupsi kalimat Minseok untuk Baekhyun.

Minseok kembali terdiam, ia memikirkan ucapan Kyungsoo yang memang benar adanya. "Aku mengerti." Akhirnya hanya ucapan itu yang keluar dari mulut Minseok .

"Dan malam ini kau memiliki janji dengan penyelundup tampan itu di restoran Italia dekat pusat kota." Ujar Baekhyun saat memeriksa ponselnya.

"Apa?" Minseok menatap Baekhyun horor. "Lagi?" Tanya Minseok tak percaya.

"Sepertinya dia mulai menyukaimu." Balas Baekhyun.

"Kali ini target kita tak mudah ditaklukkan. Jika biasanya kita hanya butuh sekali serang untuk menumbangkannya namun tidak untuk kali ini, kita harus memutar otak dan menyerang secara bertahap dari berbagai arah. Bagaimanapun Bobby cukup berpengalaman dan sudah tentu ia amat teliti dengan segala bentuk penipuan." Jelas Kyungsoo. "Buat dia nyaman denganmu dan pastikan dia mempercayaimu." Sambung gadis itu lagi.

Minseok kembali terduduk lemas namun dalam hati ia terus berpikir dan memutar otak untuk mencari alasan yang logis agar Luhan tak menaruh curiga atas keterlambatan pulangnya malam ini.

Disaat tengah berpikir mendadak ponselnya berdering. Minseok tersentak lalu segera mengambil ponselnya dari dalam tas. Nama Luhan tertera di layar dan hal itu jelas membuat Minseok membulatkan matanya kaget.

"Halo." Minseok menyapa suaminya di seberang sana seraya meredam kegugupan.

"_Hei. Apa yang kau lakukan?_" Tanya Luhan dengan suara antusias.

"Baru saja tiba dan berbincang dengan temanku." Jawab Minseok seadanya, ia masih memikirkan alasan apa yang cocok untuk mengelabui Luhan .

"_Jangan terlalu lelah sayang_." Ujar Luhan penuh perhatian.

"Iya. Kau juga." Jawab Minseok lagi.

"_Tentu saja_." Luhan balas menjawab. "_Dan sepertinya malam ini aku akan terlambat pulang_." Mendengar ucapan Luhan tadi membuat Minseok menegakkan punggungnya.

"Apa?" Minseok sedikit berteriak namun segera ia tahan.

"_Mendadak ada pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan hari ini juga sayang, sepertinya memang tak bisa dihindari_." Jelas Luhan .

Minseok tersenyum menang dan tak hentinya berteriak dalam hati.

"_Apa tak masalah jika aku pulang terlambat_?" Tanya Luhan saat tak mendengar jawaban Minseok .

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau jangan cemaskan aku, cukup bekerja dengan baik dan aku akan menunggumu di rumah." Jawab Minseok cepat. Tampaknya dewa keberuntungan berpihak pada Minseok hari ini.

"_Baiklah jika begitu. Aku bisa bernapas lega untuk sementara waktu karena sudah mendapat izinmu_." Jawab Luhan .

"Iya. Sampai jumpa nanti malam." Minseok berujar kemudian memutuskan panggilan sebelum tersenyum lebar.

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun yang ternyata sudah memperhatikan Minseok sejak tadi mulai bertanya.

"Suamiku mendadak harus lembur, itu berarti tak ada yang perlu kucemaskan untuk nanti malam." Ujar Minseok memberitahu dua temannya.

"Berita bagus." Baekhyun ikut tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Minseok .

Malamnya, sesuai perjanjian kini Minseok sudah berada di salah satu restoran Italia yang terletak di pusat kota dan sebelum melancarkan aksinya terlebih dahulu ia dan Baekhyun mempersiapkan diri di toilet.

"Kenakan ini." Baekhyun menyerahkan lingeri panas bersama mantel coklat ke arah Minseok . Minseok yang melihatnya kembali teringat akan kejadian kemarin.

"Jangan lingeri hitam Baek, sungguh! aku trauma dengan pakaian sial itu." Ujar Minseok seraya menjauhkan uluran tangan Baekhyun dari pandangannya.

"Lalu kau mau mengenakan apa untuk menggoda Bobby?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Menurutku makan malam tak cocok dipadukan dengan lingerie." Minseok berujar pelan lalu membuka tasnya. "Aku membawa gaun dari rumah."

"Hei. Itu menyalahi aturan kerja kita Min." Baekhyun berujar mengingatkan. "Kau tahu bukan jika kita dilarang membawa sesuatu dari rumah. Jika meninggalkan jejak maka kita semua akan terkena dampaknya." Jelas Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu." Minseok mengangguk. "Kau tenang saja. Aku belum pernah mengenakan gaun ini jadi kau tak perlu cemas." Kembali Minseok menjelaskan dan kali ini Baekhyun bernapas lega.

"Segera buang gaun itu setelah kau mengenakannya." Perintah Baekhyun.

Minseok hanya mengangguk sebelum mematut diri di depan cermin besar yang ada di depan mereka.

Setengah jam kemudian Minseok tampak memasuki restoran dengan gaun emas yang tampak elegan, perempuan itu semakin cantik saja saat mengenakannya. Mata perempuan itu mengedar kepenjuru ruangan mencari meja yang sudah dipesan, namun baru saja Minseok semakin melangkah masuk ke dalam restoran mata perempuan itu tertuju pada satu sosok di luar sana yang tengah memunggunginya. Minseok berhenti melangkah dan terus memperhatikan punggung pria itu sebelum satu perempuan datang lalu mengaitkan lengannya ke lengan sang pria. Setelah itu mereka pergi menjauh.

Minseok menggelengkan kepala. "Tak mungkin itu Luhan ." Ujarnya lirih. Entah kenapa belakangan ini jika ia melihat sosok pria berbadan kurus maka imajinasinya tertuju pada Luhan .

"Elysa"

Dan jelas saja sosok itu bukan Luhan karena suaminya sedang lembur di kantor.

"Elysa"

Suara panggilan itu terdengar dan Minseok tersadar jika nama samarannya adalah Elysa. Minseok segera mengedarkan pandangan dan saat melihat satu pria yang duduk di meja tepat di sudut ruangan tengah melambai kearahnya membuat Minseok tersenyum seraya mendekat.

"Hai." Pria itu menyapa Minseok sekali lagi saat Minseok berhasil duduk di depannya.

"Hai. Maaf aku terlambat." Minseok memberikan senyuman manisnya yang sejak dulu sangat ampuh untuk menaklukan pria manapun termasuk Luhan .

"Bukan masalah yang berarti, El. Pria itu balas tersenyum dan matanya tak lepas dari wajah Minseok , lalu turun menyelidiki tubuhnya dari atas hingga bawah.

Minseok membiarkan pria itu menjelajahi tubuhnya dengan mata dan berpura-pura tak tahu jika pria di depannya tengah _kelaparan_. "Kau sudah memesan?" Minseok bertanya seraya menyerahkan daftar menu pada taecyeon.

"Pilihkan untukku." Bobby berujar seraya menatap Minseok dengan senyuman yang Minseok sendiri tahu maksud senyuman itu.

"Baiklah." Minseok mengangguk lalu mulai membaca deret menu makanan Italia di depannya dengan seksama.

"Bagaimana jika besok kita ke bar?" Tanya Bobby yang membuat Minseok mengerutkan dahi.

Kantor, restoran Itali dan besok bar. Pergerakan penyelundup sekaligus playboy sekelas Bobby memang patut dibanggakan.

"Boleh." Minseok menjawab seraya masih tersenyum dan jelas hal itu membuat Bobby menyeringai puas.

Minseok menutup buku bacaannya saat melihat pintu kamar terbuka. Di sana Luhan berdiri sebelum tersenyum saat mata mereka bertemu.

"Kau belum tidur?" Luhan mendekat lalu meletakkan tas kerjanya di atas meja.

"Menunggumu." Minseok meletakkan buku bacaan di atas kasur sebelum beranjak dari ranjang untuk mendekati Luhan yang tengah membuka jas. Dengan cekatan Minseok membantu pria itu melepaskan dasi kemudian beralih melepas beberapa kancing teratas kemeja Luhan .

"Aku merindukanmu." Luhan mencium kilat bibir Minseok tanpa permisi selama beberapa detik sebelum melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

Minseok tersenyum mendapati tingkah semena-mena suaminya. Pria itu memang berlaku seenaknya dan Minseok tak bisa memarahi Luhan atas kelakuan egois itu karena Luhan tak akan bisa ditegur.

Membiarkan Luhan masuk ke kamar mandi Minseok lebih memilih beranjak mendekati keranjang pakaian kotor namun saat ingin melempar kemeja Luhan ke keranjang disaat itu pula Minseok mencium aroma parfum berbeda dari kemeja putih suaminya.

Minseok mengerutkan dahi dan tanpa sadar mengendus kemeja Luhan yang masih berada di tangannya, namun aneh saat Minseok mengendus semakin dalam aroma parfum berbeda tadi malah menghilang.

"Hanya perasaanku saja." Jawab Minseok mengendikkan kedua bahu seraya melempar pakaian itu tepat ke dalam keranjang.

Beberapa puluh menit kemudian Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut basah. Tubuh bawah pria itu tertutupi handuk putih dari pinggul hingga lutut sementara bagian atas pria itu tak terhalang apapun.

"Kau lapar? Mau kumasakkan sesuatu?" Minseok yang ternyata kembali duduk di atas kasur segera menatap Luhan yang menghampiri lemari besar mereka.

"Tak perlu sayang. Aku sudah makan tadi." Luhan menatap kebelakang dan tersenyum pada Minseok sekilas sebelum kembali menatap lemari. Pria itu mengenakan kaos biru dan celana rumahan sebatas lutut kemudian bergerak mendekati ranjang.

"Kenapa membasahi rambutmu malam-malam begini?" Minseok menyambar handuk dari tangan Luhan lalu membantu suaminya mengeringkan rambut.

"Aku lelah sekali dan tampaknya membasahi rambut cukup membantu." Jawab Luhan , pria itu memejamkan mata dan menahan senyum saat terus saja merasakan usapan lembut Minseok di kepalanya.

"Apa benar-benar melelahkan?" Tanya Minseok , ada nada cemas dari pertanyaannya barusan, belum lagi ia melihat wajah Luhan yang memucat. Tampaknya lembur benar-benar membuat suaminya lelah.

Luhan semakin tersenyum mendengar nada cemas itu lalu dengan tiba-tiba mengenggam pergelangan tangan kanan Minseok hingga membuat aktivitas istrinya terhenti. Luhan membuka mata dan memenjara pandangan Minseok yang tampak kebingungan dengan tingkah Luhan barusan.

"Walau melelahkan namun jika bertemu denganmu aku akan kembali bersemangat." Luhan tersenyum manis, senyum yang bahkan membuat hati Minseok mencair seketika.

Karena Minseok hanya menatapnya tanpa menjawab, Luhan mulai mendekatkan wajah mereka lalu beberapa detik kemudian berhasil mencium Minseok tepat di bibir.

Minseok memejamkan mata saat merasakan bibir Luhan di atas bibirnya. Handuk yang tadi ia genggam sudah jatuh ke lantai dan berganti dengan sebelah tangan Minseok yang memeluk leher Luhan . Pria itu menggerakkan bibirnya perlahan lalu membimbing sebelah tangan Minseok yang ia penjara tadi untuk melingkari lehernya. Tanpa diperintah secara langsung Minseok memeluk leher Luhan erat seraya membalas ciuman pria itu.

Bagai tak pernah bertemu beberapa tahun dua orang itu terus melakukannya hingga tanpa sadar Luhan sudah menghimpit Minseok di atas ranjang mereka.

Minseok yang sudah mengenakan pakaian rapinya pagi ini kembali sibuk di dapur. Apron merah muda yang ia kenakan membuat perempuan itu semakin terlihat manis.

"Pagi." Luhan datang dan menyapa Minseok seraya duduk di kursi makan.

"Pagi." Balas Minseok tanpa menatap Luhan , ia sibuk menghidangkan omeletnya di atas piring sebelum ia bawa ke meja makan.

"Hanya ini." Minseok berujar saat ia mengulurkan sendok makan pada Luhan . Sepertinya Minseok malu karena yang bisa ia masak hanya omelet dan sup. Padahal sudah tiga bulan mereka tinggal bersama.

Sedangkan Luhan tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Minseok . Sepertinya pria itu menikahi Minseok bukan hanya sekedar untuk mencicipi masakannya, mungkin ada alasan lain dan Luhan tak masalah jika dihidangkan omelet serta sup terus-menerus.

"Menu kesukaanku." Jawab Luhan seraya mulai menikmatinya. Minseok terdiam menatap pria itu yang dengan lahap memakan omelet paginya. Minseok yakin rasa omelet itu belum terlalu sempurna namun reaksi berlebihan Luhan membuat Minseok tak menyesal sudah memasak.

"Kau juga makanlah." Luhan menunjuk isi piring Minseok dengan sendoknya yang jelas saja membuat Minseok tersentak.

"Nanti malam…" Minseok membuka suara, ingin membahas perayaan pernikahan mereka yang ketiga bulan.

"Bagaimana jika kita bertemu jam dua belas."

"Hah?" Minseok menatap suaminya bingung dan hal itu membuatnya gagal menyendokkan omelet.

"Kita merayakannya tepat saat tengah malam saja. Makanya setelah ini hingga tengah malam nanti kita tak boleh bertemu bahkan mengirim pesan. Rindu yang meluap akan tergantikan saat tengah malam."

Minseok mengerutkan dahi lalu sadar jika itu adalah rencana Luhan untuk perayaan pernikahan mereka.

"Baiklah." Minseok tersenyum dan mengangguk. Entah bagaimana ceritanya ia selalu dirundung keberuntungan seperti ini. Rencana Luhan jelas membuat Minseok dengan mudah menjalankan rencananya untuk Bobby nanti malam. Minseok berterima kasih pada tanggal pernikahan mereka serta rencana cerdas Luhan barusan.

Minseok kembali ke ruang kerja saat menyelesaikan makan siang. Ia mulai berkutat dengan komputer dan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang tertunda tadi. Beberapa menit kemudian Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menyusul.

"Siapa dia?" Minseok sedikit melirik anak perempuan yang mereka bawa.

"Salah satu murid kelas B." Jawab Kyungsoo seraya membimbing gadis kecil itu menuju mejanya.

"Untuk apa kau bawa anak kecil kemari? Dia bisa mengacaukan ruangan ini." Sela Minseok , ia tak suka jika ada anak kecil yang menganggu konsentrasinya saat bekerja.

"Tidak akan. Dia hanya membantuku dengan tenang." Kyungsoo menarik salah satu kursi dan disanalah gadis kecil itu duduk. "Coba kau pecahkan kodenya." Ujar Kyungsoo pada gadis itu.

Minseok menghela napas, mengalah dan tak mengeluarkan suara lagi. Sepertinya Kyungsoo tertarik untuk mengajari anak itu langsung karena melihat bakat yang ia punya. Masalah bakat terpendam pilihan Kyungsoo memang tak pernah diragukan.

Mendadak Minseok menghentikan kegiatan lalu menerawang seraya melihat pemandangan di luar jendela. Sejak mereka berpisah dari rumah hingga sekarang Luhan benar-benar tak menghubunginya. Sebenarnya hal ini membuat Minseok bingung namun di sisi lain ia merasa lega bukan main karena setidaknya pikiran akan Luhan yang akan memergokinya tak lagi menghantui.

"Pertemuan di bar nanti malam jadi kan Min?" Baekhyun membuka suara dan menyadarkan Minseok dari pikirannya.

"Hm." Jawab Minseok singkat.

"Ini yang terakhir Min." Kyungsoo ikut berucap. "Bagaimanapun caranya kau harus membuat Tacyeon mabuk lalu memberitahumu rahasia penting yang ia punya." Sambung Kibum.

Minseok menghela napas berat tanpa teman-temannya ketahui. "Aku tahu." Jawab perempuan itu pelan.

Malam itu tiba. Dengan semua rencana yang mereka susun rapi serta _earphone_ yang tersumpal di telinga kiri Minseok membuat rencana itu semakin mudah dijalankan.

Minseok memasuki bar yang sudah dipadati orang-orang seraya mengedarkan pandangan, mencari sosok Bobby dan tak lama menemukan pria itu tengah duduk di dekat meja panjang. Ia tengah berbincang dengan bartender yang jelas saja membuatnya tak tahu jika Minseok sudah tiba.

Perempuan itu menyungingkan senyum licik seraya mulai melangkah. Sepatu hak tinggi hitamnya mengalun indah di atas lantai dan mendadak sebagian orang menghentikan tarian asal mereka demi melihat Minseok . Gaun hitam sebatas lutut tanpa lengan yang Minseok kenakan membuatnya benar-benar seksi, dan salahkan sepatu hak tinggi yang ia kenakan karena menambah kesan glamor perempuan itu.

"Hai." Minseok sengaja mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga kiri Bobby mengingat bagaimana berisiknya musik di dalam ruangan ini.

"Hai." Bobby berbalik lalu tersenyum kearahnya. "Duduk." Pria itu menepuk kursi bulat di sampingnya dan Minseok menurut tanpa kata. "Whisky?" Tawar Bobby dan Minseok menggeleng.

"Aku lemah terhadap alkohol…" Ujar Minseok memberi pengertian.

Bobby mengangguk seraya tersenyum mesum lalu meneguk minumannya. "Ya. Sebaiknya kau minum saat kita di hotel saja."

Minseok mengerutkan dahi menatap pria itu. Ternyata ia benar-benar cepat bertindak, tiga kali pertemuan dan ia ingin berakhir di ranjang. Bagus sekali pikir Minseok .

Minseok menggelengkan kepala lalu tanpa sadar pandangannya mengedar ke sekeliling. Hanya ada orang-orang tolol yang menghabiskan waktu disini dan Minseok bertaruh mereka hanya menginginkan pelampiasan, sebagian dari mereka mungkin. Mata Minseok terus mengedar dan tak sengaja tertuju pada satu sosok yang duduk di sofa paling sudut, sosok itu ditemani gadis cantik namun bukan itu masalahnya. Minseok mengusap mata beberapa kali dan mengira pria itu adalah Luhan namun saat lampu di sudut sana meredup membuat Minseok menyadari jika ia kembali berimajinasi mengenai suaminya.

"Kenapa aku begini?" Tanya Minseok pelan yang hanya bisa didengarnya sendiri.

"Kau kenapa?" Mendadak Bobby mendekat lalu berbisik mesra di telinganya.

"Tidak." Minseok buru-buru menggeleng seraya mendorong dada pria itu agar menjauh.

Bobby tersenyum lagi lalu kali ini menggenggam tangan Minseok . "Aku tak bisa menahannya lagi." Pria itu berujar pelan namun Minseok bisa menangkap pergerakan mulutnya. Minseok tahu apa yang pria itu maksudkan dan sinyal dalam otaknya mulai bersiaga.

"Ayo." Bobby meletakkan gelas kecil yang sejak tadi menemaninya ke atas meja lalu beranjak dari duduk, tanpa melepas genggaman ia membimbing Minseok menuju arah pintu. Minseok terus diam, saat melewati lorong temaram tak jarang ia melihat sepasang muda-mudi tengah berciuman panas tanpa malu.

Minseok menghela napas dan tahu kemana arah Bobby membawanya. Apa lagi jika bukan hotel, mungkin bar ini bergabung dengan salah satu hotel berbintang hingga membuat Bobby tak perlu susah mencari hotel lagi.

Saat mereka masuk ke dalam hotel dan ingin memesan kamar pada resepsionis pada saat itu pula Minseok dengan tak sengaja mendapati sosok mirip Luhan masuk ke dalam lift bersama satu orang gadis.

"Hanya perasaanmu saja Min." Bisik Minseok seraya terus mengikuti langkah Bobby hingga kini mereka tiba di depan resepsionis.

"Kamar VIP." Ujar Bobby seraya melepas genggaman untuk beralih merogoh dompetnya.

"Baik tuan." Gadis resepsionis itu tersenyum lalu melihat daftar di layar komputernya. "Kamar 1307 di lantai sembilan tuan." Ujar gadis itu seraya memberikan kartu pada Taecyeon.

"Mari saya antar tuan." Salah satu pegawai menawarkan diri saat Bobby lagi-lagi membimbing Minseok menuju lift.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka tiba di lantai sembilan dan melewati koridor hingga tiba di kamar 1037. Saat melewati kamar 1035 Minseok tak sengaja melihat satu gadis mengenakan bathrope tengah berbincang dengan pelayan seraya memberikan tips. Minseok mengerutkan dahi karena merasa mengetahui siapa gadis itu. Dia adalah gadis yang bersama dengan sosok yang Minseok anggap sebagai Luhan tadi.

"Terima kasih." Ucapan Bobby membuat kesadaran Minseok pulih hingga ia baru tahu jika kini sudah berada di dalam kamar. "Kau ingin mandi lebih dulu atau kita mandi bersama?" Pria itu berujar seraya menatap Minseok dengan tatapan penuh arti.

"Kau duluan saja." Minseok tersenyum salah tingkah dan jelas saja membuat Bobby menahan tawa.

"Baiklah." Pria itu mengalah seraya melewati Minseok lalu menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi.

Minseok bernapas lega saat mendengar pintu kamar mandi itu tertutup di belakangnya untuk kemudian merutuki situasi gila ini.

"_Kau baik-baik saja_?" Suara Baekhyun dari _earphone_ itu terdengar.

"Hm. Aku harus melepas ini sebelum diketahui olehnya." Tanpa mendengar jawaban dari EunBaek, Minseok segera melepas _earphone_ lalu memasukkannya cepat ke dalam tas. Setelah dirasa aman Minseok mendekati cermin besar di dekat meja rias dan mulai mematut diri.

Situasi yang hening membuat pikiran Minseok menjelajah kemana-mana dan entah kenapa Minseok memikirkan sosok yang mirip Luhan barusan. Hati kecilnya tergerak untuk memeriksa ke ruang sebelah dan hal itu membuat Minseok mengalah lalu keluar dari kamar.

Beberapa saat kemudian Minseok berhenti di pintu 1035 lalu terdiam sebentar. Ia bingung harus mengetuk pintu tersebut atau mengurungkan niatnya. "Hanya mencari tahu Min." Pemikiran itu membuat tangan Minseok tanpa sadar terangkat dan mengetuk daun pintu.

Minseok kaget sendiri dengan refleksnya dan ingin pergi dari sana, namun semua sudah terlambat karena pintu 1035 itu mulai terbuka perlahan. Minseok beriaga seraya menajamkan penglihatan.

"Ya." Suara lelaki terdengar disusul terbuka lebarnya daun pintu.

Minseok membulatkan mata, napas perempuan itu hampir terputus saat melihat sosok Luhan berbalut bathrope dengan rambut setengah kering berada di depannya, ia benar-benar keluar dari kamar VIP tersebut.

Sama halnya dengan Minseok , pria itu juga tampak kaget dan membeku beberapa saat. Hening. Disekitar mereka hanya ditemani kebisuan dan tak tahu harus dari bagaimana memulai pembicaraan.

"Pelayannya sudah datang sayang?" Suara manja seorang gadis terdengar di belakang Luhan sebelum pelukan hangat mengitari perut pria itu dari belakang.

Napas Minseok makin tercekat, matanya memanas melihat semua adegan yang membuktikan jika Luhan benar-benar telah berselingkuh. "Apa-apaan ini?" Minseok menahan suaranya yang hampir terdengar nyaring.

.

.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Luhan membuang tatapan ke samping tubuh Minseok saat perempuan itu terus saja menatapnya tajam. Suasana yang hening makin membuat canggung keadaan di sekitar mereka.

"Oh~ bukan pelayan kamar yang datang?" Gadis di belakang Luhan melepaskan pelukan saat berhasil menatap Minseok . "Anda siapa nona?" Tanya gadis itu seraya berdiri di samping Luhan , ia mengamati Minseok dari kepala hingga kakinya.

Minseok tak menjawab, ia masih setia menatap Luhan dengan tangan terkepal. Gadis yang sejak tadi Minseok abaikan mulai menatap Luhan dan Minseok bergantian. "Kau mengenal gadis ini sayang?" Tanya gadis itu heran.

"El. Kupikir kau pergi." Mendadak Bobby dengan berbalut bathrope mendekati mereka dan jelas membuat Luhan menatap kearahnya. "Kenapa kau kemari?" Bobby menatap dua orang di hadapannya dan tersadar jika Minseok sudah menganggu.

"Aku salah kamar." Minseok berujar penuh penekanan sebelum beranjak dari sana, ia memilih masuk ke dalam kamar dan mengambil tas yang ia letakkan di atas ranjang.

"Elysa , kau mau kemana?" Bobby yang menyusul mulai bertanya saat melihat Minseok bersiap.

"Maaf Bob, aku ada keperluan mendadak dan sepertinya pertemuan ini kita lanjutkan lain kali. Selamat malam." Minseok memaksa senyum lalu tanpa pikir panjang ia segera keluar dari kamar.

Saat melewati kamar 1035, Luhan dan selingkuhannya tak ada lagi di sana, pintu kamarpun sudah tertutup rapat seolah tak memperbolehkan Minseok untuk mengintip. "Pria jahat." Geram Minseok sebelum benar-benar melangkahkan kaki menuju lift.

Minseok menyendokkan es krim Mocca ke dalam mulutnya hingga penuh, sesekali ia mengusap air mata yang dengan lancang melesak keluar. "Bodoh. Kenapa menangis?" Rutuknya pada diri sendiri, jemari perempuan itu sontak mengusap sudut matanya kasar.

Minseok yakin ia hanya memanfaatkan Luhan untuk menutupi jati diri selama ini namun ia tak menyangka jika pria itu malah berselingkuh. Sekalipun Minseok memanfaatkan pria itu namun ia tak pernah memiliki pemikiran untuk mencari cinta sejati di luar sana atau menghabiskan waktu dengan pria lain. Tak pernah sekalipun pemikiran itu terlintas. Hal ini jelas membuat Minseok benar-benar kecewa, ia merasa bodoh karena berhasil dikelabuhi orang biasa yang dianggapnya remeh seperti Luhan .

"Saat membohonginya aku malah merasa bersalah sementara dia berselingkuh di belakangku tak menyesal sama sekali. Benar-benar pria jahat." Minseok kembali menggeram mengingat kejadian barusan.

"Minseok ." Tiba-tiba suara Luhan terdengar saat pintu kamar terbuka. Minseok tersentak lalu tanpa dapat dihindar matanya menatap Luhan dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Berani pulang juga kau!" Ujar Minseok geram, suaranya jelas sekali menunjukkan kebencian.

"Min, mari kita bicara." Luhan masih setia berujar rendah dan kali ini bergerak mendekati Minseok .

"Baik. Mari kita bicara." Minseok menyetujui ucapan Luhan saat pria itu duduk di pinggir ranjang tepat di sampingnya.

"Kau salah paham sayang." Luhan mengenggam tangan Minseok lalu beralih mengusap kepala istrinya.

Minseok membiarkan pria itu melancarkan semua tindakan merayunya sementara Minseok mulai tersenyum remeh. "Sudah berapa gadis yang kau panggil sayang dan kau manja begini?" Ucapan sinis itu kembali terdengar.

"Min dengarkan aku." Luhan menghentikan usapannya dan kali ini menatap Minseok serius.

"Aku mendengarkanmu sejak tadi Tapi tampaknya kau tak kunjung menjelaskan." Jawab Minseok lagi.

"Semua yang kau lihat tadi tak seperti yang kau pikirkan." Luhan kembali bersuara.

"Apa yang kau ketahui tentang isi pikiranku?" Tanya Minseok menahan geram.

"Terserahlah. Yang jelas aku tak berselingkuh." Luhan bangkit dari duduk dan berniat melangkah, sepertinya pria itu mulai kesal.

"Ingin menghindar, tuan Xi Luhan ?" Sindir Minseok tajam.

"Aku lelah harus berdebat denganmu, _sweetheart_." Ujar Luhan tanpa berbalik, sepertinya ia berniat tidur di sofa mengingat hanya akan menambah keributan saja jika ia nekad tidur seranjang dengan Minseok .

"Ya. Kau pasti lelah karena melayani gadis liarmu seharian. Aku bisa mengerti itu."

"Minseok !" Luhan akhirnya berbalik dan menatap istrinya tajam. "Lalu kau sendiri? Apa tak ingin menjelaskan padaku tentang pria yang menjemputmu di hotel tadi?"

Minseok tersentak mendengar ucapan Luhan barusan dan teringat akan Bobby . "Dia…" Minseok menghentikan ucapan dan bingung harus menjelaskan darimana, tak mungkin ia mengatakan pada Luhan jika Bobby adalah target misinya.

"Tak bisa menjelaskannya juga, heh?" Luhan tersenyum miring mendapati bungkamnya Minseok .

"Dengar. Aku tak selingkuh sepertimu dan dia hanya temanku." Minseok berujar dengan nada tinggi lagi pada Luhan .

Luhan mengendikkan kedua bahu. "Siapa yang percaya jika dia hanya temanmu sedangkan aku memergoki kalian tengah berada di hotel." Sambung Luhan .

" Xi Luhan ! Aku bukan perempuan murahan yang sembarangan membawa pria ke hotel." Kali ini Minseok benar-benar berteriak, ia kesal karena Luhan menuduhnya sembarangan.

"Terserah." Luhan kembali berbalik dan kali ini melangkah keluar kamar.

"Pergi saja sana! Dasar Jahat!" Minseok melempar bantal tepat ke pintu saat Luhan berhasil keluar dari sana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan semalam?" Baekhyun segera memberondong Minseok dengan pertanyaan saat melihat Minseok baru saja memasuki ruang kerja mereka pagi ini, sementara itu Kyungsoo sesekali melihat kearah dua perempuan itu dari balik komputer.

"Maaf. Aku mengacau lagi." Jawab Minseok saat berhasil duduk di kursi kerja.

"Kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana? Kenapa bisa mengulang kesalahanmu seperti ini? Kau tak belajar dari kesalahan kemarin?" Baekhyun tampak frustasi dengan Minseok namun perempuan itu tak menanggapi protes temannya.

"Apa yang terjadi semalam?" Kyungsoo yang bosan dengan jawaban tak jelas Minseok segera menanyakannya.

"Aku…" Minseok terdiam sebentar lalu mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Ini salahku. Maaf sudah mengacaukan misi." Minseok kali ini melembut, menatap Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun bergantian dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Baik. Aku dan Kyungsoo bisa mengerti tapi berikan alasannya" Baekhyun sekali lagi menanyai Minseok , benar-benar gemas akan tingkah rekan kerjanya.

Minseok kembali terdiam namun kali ini pikirannya melayang entah kemana. "Aku melihat pria itu berselingkuh tepat di depan mataku." Ujar Minseok lirih yang tentunya dapat didengar baik oleh Kyungsoo maupun Baekhyun . Dua gadis itu saling pandang sebelum menatap Minseok lagi. "Aku benar-benar kecewa." Minseok menghela napas berat. "Di saat aku merasa bersalah sudah membohongi pria polos seperti dia namun apa balasannya untukku? Belum lagi gadis selingkuhannya yang menurutku lebih muda beberapa tahun di bawah kita." Ujar Minseok panjang lebar.

"Rasakan!" Baekhyun mulai mengeluarkan ucapan sinisnya yang sama sekali tak membantu memperbaiki suasana hati Minseok . "Sudah kubilang dari awal selidiki latar belakangnya tapi kau tak mendengar, main terima saja saat dia melamarmu. Dan sekarang lihat apa yang dia lakukan padamu, berselingkuh lalu membuatmu menggagalkan misi begini. Kau benar-benar bodoh Min. Kinerjamu semakin hari semakin menurun karena suamimu." Kata-kata Baekhyun memang pedas namun di balik itu ia mencoba untuk menyadarkan Minseok yang menurutnya sudah menyimpang dari ketentuan.

Kyungsoo terus memperhatikan Minseok yang kini mulai memijat kepalanya. "Lalu apa yang terjadi semalam? Dia pulang ke rumah?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Ya. Kuakui dia cukup berani. Pulang dan berniat menjelaskan semua padaku. Dia bilang hal yang terjadi di hotel bukan seperti apa yang kupikirkan, namun saat kudesak penjelasan lebih dalam dia malah tak bisa berkata-kata, bahkan dia menuduhku berselingkuh dengan Bobby . Bukankah itu gila?" Tanya Minseok setengah berteriak.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun memilih diam namun mereka tampak berpikir. "Tapi jika dilihat melalui mata awam kau memang seperti tengah berselingkuh dengan Bobby , belum lagi kalian bertemu di hotel." Ujar Baekhyun dengan wajah serius.

"Aku tahu. Tapi ini kan misi dan bagaimana bisa…"

"Dia tidak tahu jika misimu tak lain adalah untuk menggoda Bobby ." Kyungsoo menginterupsi ucapan Minseok . "Dan lagi kau tak akan bisa menjelaskan pada Luhan jika kau adalah seorang mata-mata di depannya, bukan?" Jelas Kyungsoo lagi.

Minseok terdiam sebentar dan dalam hati membenarkan ucapan Kyungsoo .

"Jadi bagaimana perayaan ulang tahun pernikahanmu tadi malam, ah bukan! Ulang bulan." Ujar Baekhyun setengah meralat.

"Kau tahu sendiri apa yang terjadi jika sudah ribut begini. Perayaan konyol itu terlupakan begitu saja." Ujar Minseok malas.

"Tapi bisa saja Min, ini rencana suamimu untuk memberi kejutan. Mungkin dia ingin memberikan perayaan pernikahan yang berbeda dari biasa dan beginilah jadinya." Mendadak Kyungsoo menjelaskan hal tak masuk akal itu namun saat Minseok ingin membantah entah kenapa ia mendadak menyetujui ucapan Kyungsoo .

"Mungkin…" Jawab Minseok lirih.

"Sudah jangan dipikirkan. Kau pulang dan berbaiklah dengan suamimu. Jika dia bertanya perihal Bobby bilang saja itu juga bagian rencana kejutan untuknya."

Minseok mempertimbangkan saran Kyungsoo tadi lalu mengangguk setuju. "Baiklah. Setelah dia pulang aku akan berbicara tanpa berteriak padanya." Jawab Minseok , dalam hati ia bertekad meluruskan masalah walau harus kembali berbohong pada Luhan .

Malamnya Minseok tiba di rumah pertama kali, belum ada tanda-tanda kepulangan Luhan dan hal itu membuat Minseok menghela napas lega. Setidaknya ia bisa mempersiapkan diri dulu sebelum berbicara serius dengan suaminya.

Minseok segera membersihkan diri, tak butuh waktu lama perempuan itu sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan berbalut bathdrope. Setengah mengusap rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk kecil Minseok beralih mendekati lemari besar dan memilih pakaian tidur yang nyaman.

Minseok melirik jam dinding saat berhasil duduk di tepi ranjang, hampir pukul delapan dan suaminya belum juga pulang. Mungkin dia takut bertemu Minseok atau memiliki alasan lain hingga terlambat pulang begini.

"Apa aku masak saja?" Tanya Minseok pada keheningan. "Sebaiknya begitu." Ujarnya seraya beranjak bangkit, walau tengah perang dingin dengan sang suami namun Minseok tetap harus melakukan tugas seorang istri.

Namun baru saja Minseok melangkah pintu di depannya terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok suaminya disana. Minseok berhenti dan menatap kaget kearah Luhan begitu pula sebaliknya. Beberapa detik suasana di sekitar mereka hening hingga Luhan menghela napas seraya mendekat kearah Minseok .

"Kita hentikan ya Min?" Pria itu berujar lalu tanpa permisi memeluk tubuh Minseok . "Aku mengaku salah dan tak seharusnya membuatmu marah." Bisik Luhan disertai mengeratnya pelukan disekitar pinggang Minseok .

Minseok tersenyum lalu balas memeluk suaminya. "Maafkan aku juga. Harusnya aku tahu ini semua rencanamu untuk mengerjaiku."

"Kau tahu?" Luhan melepas pelukan lalu menatap Minseok kaget, Minseok hanya tersenyum menanggapi. "Jangan bilang kau juga mengerjaiku dengan menyewa pria itu."

Minseok kembali tersenyum. "Begitulah." Jawabnya.

"_Aish_! Berarti kita termakan rencana sendiri. Bukankah itu lucu?" Tanya Luhan .

Minseok tersenyum lagi namun tak menjawab ucapan Luhan tadi, ia hanya menatap Luhan dalam dan melihat senyum Minseok tadi entah mengapa membuat Luhan ikut terdiam.

"Kau cantik sekali, istriku." Ia berujar seraya mendekat, lalu dengan lembut mencium bibir Minseok . Beberapa menit mereka habiskan untuk itu seolah tak ingin menjauh, tapi karena napas Minseok yang tersengal membuat Luhan mau tak mau melepas ciumannya.

Pria itu menatap Minseok lekat, tatapannya tak terbaca antara sedih, terluka ataupun kecewa. Minseok tak menatap gelagat itu dan terus saja tersenyum saat Luhan beralih mengusap kepalanya.

"Gara-gara insiden kemarin perayaan tanggal pernikahan kita batal." Luhan berujar lembut. "Aku sudah mempersiapkan secepat yang aku bisa. Jadi maukah kau pergi denganku ke suatu tempat untuk merayakannya? Ya walau terlambat namun aku tetap ingin merayakannya." Kata Luhan .

Minseok mengangguk setuju. "Akupun masih ingin merayakannya." Jawab Minseok diselingi senyum.

Luhan membalas senyum perempuan itu sebelum menjauhkan diri mereka. "Aku akan bersiap, kau juga harus bersiap, hm?" Luhan mencubit pelan hidung Minseok seperti ia benar-benar gemas dengan istrinya.

"Aku mengerti. Kau mandilah dulu." Ujar Minseok seraya membalikkan tubuh Luhan lalu mendorongnya agar mendekati kamar mandi. Luhan menurut, tanpa banyak bicara ia segera memasuki kamar kecil itu dan bergegas mandi.

Sepeninggal Luhan , Minseok segera mendekati lemari dan memilih pakaian yang pantas untuk ia kenakan. Minseok ingin membuat perayaan bulan ini menjadi berkesan baginya dan suami.

"_Kau dimana_?" Suara Baekhyun terdengar di seberang ponsel Minseok saat perempuan itu tengah duduk di sofa ruang tamu untuk menunggu Luhan bersiap.

"Di rumah. Kenapa?" Tanya Minseok malas, ia tahu jika Baekhyun menghubungi berarti ada masalah dan Minseok rasa malam ini bukan saatnya membahas masalah pekerjaan karena urusan rumah tangganya lebih penting.

"_Sesuatu mengejutkan terjadi. Ini mengenai Bobby . Setelah kuselidiki dan mendapat informasi dari detektif yang kita sewa akhirnya aku tahu rahasia pribadi si penyelundup itu_." Ujar Baekhyun semangat.

"Benarkah?" Minseok lagi-lagi menanggapi dengan malas.

"_Ya. Jika memang sudah terbukti aku akan mengirimkan informasinya padamu secepat yang kubisa_." Jawab Baekhyun .

"Baik. Bekerja keraslah Baek. ." Ujar Minseok memberi semangat lalu segera memutuskan panggilan saat derap langkah kaki Luhan terdengar menuruni anak tangga.

Seperti biasa, Luhan terlihat tampan walau kini tengah mengenakan jas membosankan itu. Minseok berdiri dari duduk saat suaminya mendekat seraya tersenyum.

"Kau tampak lebih cantik mengenakan gaun ini." Ujar Luhan seraya mengenggam tangan Minseok .

"Kau juga semakin tampan walau aku kurang suka kau kembali mengenakan jas." Ujar Minseok balas mengenggam tangan Luhan .

Mendengar kritikan itu membuat Luhan tertawa sekilas. "Siap untuk kejutannya?" Tanya Luhan .

"Tentu tuan." Minseok tersenyum menanggapi ajakan Luhan barusan.

Kejutan Luhan benar-benar gila menurut Minseok . Siapa sangka jika suaminya itu nekad menyewa sebuah kapal pesiar hanya untuk merayakan tanggal pernikahan mereka.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka?" Luhan bertanya saat mereka sudah duduk di kursi makan, di atas meja itu sudah terhidang makanan yang menurut Minseok sangat luar biasa.

"Ya." Minseok menjawab singkat lalu memperhatikan sekeliling. Sejak mereka berlayar semua pelayan kapal itu memilih tinggal di dermaga dan Minseok tak menyangka jika Luhan bisa mengendalikan kapal ini. "Apa hanya kita berdua disini?" Tanya Minseok saat sudah menyelesaikan pengamatannya. Udara malam semakin dingin menerpa tubuh dan itu tak baik untuknya karena Minseok memakai baju yang sedikit terbuka di bagian bahu.

"Ya. Aku ingin berdua denganmu saja sayang, makanya kuusir mereka semua saat menyelesaikan jamuan ini. Makanlah." Luhan menunjuk hidangan yang ada di depan mereka. "_Wine_?" Tanya Luhan seraya mulai membuka tutup botol.

Minseok mengangguk, ia memperhatikan Luhan yang terus berusaha membuka penutup botol wine dengan sabar. "Sepertinya awal yang bagus." Jawab Minseok .

Luhan tersenyum seraya mengambil satu gelas lalu mulai menuangkan _wine_untuk Minseok . Mereka bersulang namun sebelum Luhan berhasil menikmati minuman itu ia tersadar jika istrinya tengah kedinginan.

"Apa terlalu dingin disini?" Luhan meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja lalu beranjak dari duduk. Dengan cekatan ia melepas jas dan memakaikannya di tubuh Minseok .

"Terima kasih." Minseok tersenyum saat Luhan kembali duduk di depannya.

"Sudahlah. Cepat nikmati hidangan sebelum benar-benar dingin." Interupsi Luhan .

"Baik." Minseok mengangguk patuh seraya mengambil sumpit, mata perempuan itu menatap bergantian hidangan di atas meja sebelum menjatuhkan pilihan pada tempura, suhsi, ebi katsu, donburi lalu onigiri.

Dari kursinya duduk Luhan hanya melihat Minseok dalam diam hingga perempuan itu tersadar jika sejak tadi Luhan tak kunjung melahap hidangan di depan mereka.

"Sejak tadi siang aku belum makan. Maaf jika cara makanku kacau." Minseok tersenyum malu-malu karena terus saja Luhan menatapnya seolah tak berkedip.

"Apa makanannya sesuai seleramu? Kupikir makanan Korea bukan kejutan karena kita sudah sering menikmatinya. Karena itu aku memilih masakan Jepang, tapi aku tak tahu apa kau menyukainya." Jawab Luhan .

"Aku menyukainya dan akan menghabiskan semua hidangan yang terlalu banyak kau beli ini dengan bantuanmu juga. Jadi tunggu apa lagi? Ayo makan." Ujar Minseok seraya menggerakkan sumpitnya ke udara.

Luhan tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Selanjutnya beberapa menit kemudian mereka makan dalam diam di selimuti suara angin malam yang mulai berhembus tak tentu arah.

Saat mereka sudah menyelesaikan makan malam itu, Minseok berdiri di dekat pagar pembatas kapal dan melihat titik-titik lampu yang berasal dari dermaga. Berada di perairan dan hanya tinggal berdua saja membuat Minseok berpikir jika kini dunia hanya milik ia dan Luhan . Minseok tersenyum sendiri saat pemikiran konyol itu terlintas namun ia tersentak saat tahu-tahu lengan Luhan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Apa yang membuatmu tersenyum bahagia seperti ini, _sweetheart_?" Tanya Luhan pelan di dekat telinga kanan Minseok .

"Tidak ada." Minseok menggeleng lalu menangkupkan tangannya di atas tangan Luhan . "Hanya berpikir jika berada denganmu di tengah lautan seperti ini benar-benar menyenangkan. Lebih menyenangkan daripada sendiri." Sambung Minseok , saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir mendadak Minseok menjadi sedih.

"Tentu saja." Luhan mengeratkan pelukan. "Aku memang mempersiapkan ini sejak lama dan aku senang jika kau merasa puas."

Minseok tersenyum lalu mengendurkan pelukan Luhan demi berbalik menatapnya. Minseok menatap tepat ke mata Luhan begitu pula sebaliknya, hening beberapa saat sebelum tangan Minseok mengusap pipi kanan Luhan pelan. "Kau tak seharusnya merencanakan hal sebesar ini untukku, makan di warung pinggir jalan saja aku sudah senang."

"Tidak, tidak, tidak." Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. "Untuk istriku haruslah yang terbaik." Sambungnya.

Minseok hampir tertawa mendengar ucapan suaminya namun segera ia tahan. Kembali ia menatap Luhan dalam sebelum memeluk leher pria itu. "Terima kasih Lu. Kejadian malam ini tak akan pernah kulupakan." Ujarnya seperti bisikan namun karena jarak mereka yang dekat membuat Luhan bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Sama-sama istriku." Luhan tersenyum sebelum mengecup bibir Minseok kilat.

"Hei. Itu menyalahi aturan." Tegur Minseok saat Luhan kembali menatapnya.

"Kata siapa? Lalu menyalahi aturan yang mana istriku? Jelas-jelas yang membuat peraturan itu aku, suamimu." Ujar Luhan dengan suaranya yang sombong.

"Dasar." Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya seolah prihatin dengan Luhan . Namun pergerakan kepala Minseok terhenti saat lagi-lagi Luhan mengecupnya, kali ini tak hanya sekilas, pria itu benar-benar menciumnya dalam.

Minseok menyusul Luhan saat mesin kapal belum juga menyala padahal Luhan sudah menghilang sepuluh menit yang lalu. "Kenapa Lu?" Minseok bertanya saat melihat Luhan hanya berdiri seraya menatap stir kapal.

"Aku tidak tahu. Sudah kuputar kunci itu berkali-kali namun mesinnya tak juga menyala." Luhan berujar masih menatap stir, ia tampak berpikir keras sebelum menatap kearah Minseok . "Apa mesinnya rusak atau bahan bakarnya habis?" Tanya pria itu.

"Mungkin juga." Minseok mengangguk singkat. "Lalu bagaimana sekarang?" Tanya Minseok .

Luhan terdiam sebentar, kembali pria itu berpikir. "Ayo ke bawah, sepertinya ada sekoci disana, setiap kapal memang harus memilikinya bukan?" Tanya Luhan seraya tersenyum pada Minseok sebelum menarik perempuan itu agar mengikuti langkahnya.

Saat mereka tiba di lantai bawah mereka menemukan sekoci itu tersembunyi tepat di bawah tangga. "Sebentar. Aku akan menurunkannya." Luhan melepas genggaman tangan mereka untuk mendekati tangga, lalu menyeret sekoci itu menuju pintu darurat. Dari pintu tersebut sekoci yang tak terlalu besar itu bisa dikeluarkan.

"Naiklah lebih dulu, _sweetheart_." Luhan berbalik lalu menatap Minseok seraya tersenyum saat tangannya menganggam tali sekoci.

"Apa tak masalah?" Tanya Minseok , kakinya melangkah ragu mendekati Luhan .

"Tidak. Hanya ini jalan keluar agar kita bisa ke dermaga." Luhan membantu Minseok saat istrinya mulai melangkah menaiki sekoci. "Duduk tenang di sana." Ujar Luhan saat melihat raut wajah Minseok yang berubah pucat.

"Cepatlah Lu. Aku takut berada di atas air sendirian." Minseok mengenggam pinggiran sekoci karet itu dengan kuat, matanya menatap sekeliling yang hanya di selimuti perairan dengan tatapan cemas. Keadaan Minseok yang setengah panik membuat matanya lengah hingga ia tak sadar jika Luhan melepaskan tali sekoci itu ke perairan.

"Tunggu sebentar sayang, dayungnya lupa kubawa. Tak masalah bukan jika aku mencarinya lebih dulu?"

"Ya. Cepatlah." Ujar Minseok tanpa menatap Luhan . Pikiran perempuan itu bercabang antara cemas, takut dan sesak.

Luhan menatap Minseok lama tanpa ekspresi sebelum berbalik, pria itu menutup pintu darurat lalu melangkah ke atas geladak dalam diam.

Sementara itu di antara rasa takutnya mendadak ponsel Minseok berbunyi. Saat Minseok periksa ternyata pesan dari Baekhyun .

"Benar-benar tak tahu waktu." Sungut Minseok sebelum membuka pesan.

_| Ternyata kekasih asli Bobby juga seorang penyelundup. Aku mendapatkan foto mereka ketika bersama. |_

Di bawah pesan itu terdapat satu foto yang masih diunggah. Minseok belum terlalu fokus namun saat matanya berhasil menangkap jelas foto itu otaknya yang sedikit kacau mulai bekerja dengan baik.

"Gadis ini." Fokus Minseok tertuju pada gadis yang tengah Bobby rangkul bahunya. "Aku pernah melihatnya, tapi dimana?" Minseok mulai mengingat, membongkar memori di dalam otaknya sebelum ia berteriak tertahan. "Gadis yang bersama Luhan saat di hotel itu." Bisik Minseok pelan, matanya menatap tak percaya pada gadis di dalam foto. "Kenapa… Luhan bersama gadis ini?" Kembali Minseok berbisik. Hatinya mendadak kacau lagi terlebih masalah Luhan . Ia merasa ada yang tak beres di balik itu.

"Elysa ."

Minseok terkesiap, kepalanya tegak untuk mencari sumber suara dan tak lama ia melihat sosok Luhan berdiri di dekat pagar pembatas kapal dan pria itu tengah menatapnya.

Mendadak degup jantung Minseok berpacu cepat. Elysa . Dari mana Luhan tahu nama samarannya?

"Kau benar-benar Elysa ?" Suara Luhan terdengar sinis, tatapannya pun tak seperti tatapan Luhan yang biasa.

"Luhan ." Minseok semakin cemas, ia benar-benar merasa ini adalah jebakan Luhan karena jelas pria itu enggan menyusulnya naik ke sekoci.

"Sial! Kenapa aku bisa tertipu seperti ini." Luhan tampak mengacak rambutnya beberapa kali sebelum kembali menatapnya. "Penganggu sepertimu tak boleh berlama-lama di dekatku. Maaf Elysa , tapi malam ini kau harus menikmati kesendirianmu agar kau sadar dengan siapa kau bermain."

Minseok tak mengerti maksud ucapan Luhan , ia terdiam dalam keterkejutan hingga pria itu berbalik untuk meninggalkannya. Minseok masih tak mengerti hingga mesin kapal pesiar di depannya menyala, tak lama kapal itu bergerak menjauh, menjauh dan semakin menjauh meninggalkannya.

Napas Minseok tercekat. Apa Luhan meninggalkannya sendiri disini tanpa satu dayungpun? Apa pria itu berniat membunuhnya pelan-pelan di tengah laut seperti ini? Memikirkan hal itu membuat air mata Minseok jatuh. Dengan pelan ia berbalik, menatap kapal pesiar yang terlihat mengecil dan Minseok yakin kapal itu hampir menjangkau dermaga.

"Te-tega sekali kau Lu." ." Ia berujar diantara isak tangis yang mulai menyerang.

Minseok tak masalah jika Luhan meninggalkannya di tengah jalan, di tengah hutan ataupun di tengah pemukiman Korea Utara, namun tidak dengan perairan. Minseok tak bisa berenang dan trauma akan air dalam jumlah banyak. Minseok yakin Luhan mengetahui traumanya dan pikiran buruk mengenai rencana busuk pria itu melintas di otaknya.

"Kau… merencanakan ini jauh-jauh hari?" Tangan Minseok terkepal, air matanya juga tak kunjung berhenti, malah tubuhnya mulai menggigil karena terus didesak ketakutan.

"Kau berhasil." Kembali Minseok bersuara namun kali ini terdengar penuh dendam.

Suara angin dan air menemani Minseok , perlahan sekoci yang ia tumpangi bergerak meliuk-liuk di permukaan air saat angin malam membawanya turut serta.

.

.

.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Minseok diam saja saat Baekhyun datang membungkus tubuh menggigilnya dengan dua selimut tebal. Perempuan itu menerawang dan tak menyimak ucapan Baekhyun yang terdengar marah-marah.

Tubuh Minseok yang semakin menggigil menyatakan bahwa perempuan itu masih ketakutan. Bahkan Minseok belum mempercayai kejadian beberapa jam lalu adalah nyata. Luhan adalah seorang mata-mata dan lebih parahnya lagi pria itu tega menyakitinya. Mengingat kejadian itu membuat air mata Minseok sekali lagi jatuh tanpa sadar.

"Masih menangisinya? Kau benar-benar bodoh! Pikirkan keadaanmu yang nyaris sekarat jika kami tak segera menemukanmu." Baekhyun kali ini berujar keras saat melihat Minseok terus saja menangis dalam diam.

"Baek, tenanglah." Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi berdiri seraya menyandarkan punggung di dekat pintu mulai bergerak mendekati dua sahabatnya. "Dia masih kaget, biarkan dia menangis untuk menghilangkan kekagetan itu." Tangan Kyungsoo bergerak untuk mengusap kepala Minseok dan di saat itu pula Minseok dengan cepat memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo .

"Aku bodoh sekali. Beberapa bulan tinggal bersamanya kenapa tak mengetahui apa-apa." Tangis perempuan itu pecah, dari ucapan Minseok tadi jelas ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Itu karena kau menganggap dia orang biasa, bukan musuh yang patut dicurigai. Kepercayaan membuat sikap siagamu melemah hingga kau bisa dipermaikan seperti ini." Ujar Kyungsoo balas memeluk Minseok .

"Ya Tuhan. Ternyata aku benar-benar bodoh." Kembali kalimat rutukan meluncur dari mulut Minseok .

"Sudahlah Min." Kyungsoo melepas pelukan mereka dan memegang bahu Minseok , gadis itu menatap sahabatnya lekat. "Kau harus melupakan masalah ini. Masih banyak urusan penting lain yang harus kau pikirkan. Terlebih kau harus menjelaskan kejadian ini pada ketua." Ujar Kyungsoo .

"Benar. Ketua akan sangat marah padaku karena terus membuat masalah di sana-sini." Lirih Minseok , suaranya masih terdengar tak bersemangat.

"Kau tenang saja. Aku akan minta bantuan Junmyeon untuk menolongmu bicara. Kuharap dia masih memiliki bakat untuk menenangkan ketua." Ujar Kyungsoo lagi.

Minseok mengangguk pelan dan tak berujar apapun hingga Baekhyun kembali bersuara.

"Ini jas suamimu?" Tangan gadis itu begerak memeriksa saku yang ada di semua jas, saku yang terlihat maupun saku rahasia. "Hebat sekali. Rencananya bersih tanpa meninggalkan jejak." Ujar Baekhyun seraya membanting jas itu ke lantai saat tak menemukan apapun di saku jas Luhan.

Minseok diam, matanya mulai menatap onggokan jas Luhan di lantai dan entah kenapa ia kembali merasa bodoh.

.

.

.

Siang itu di tempat lain terlihat Luhan yang tengah memasuki ruang kerja tanpa mau menyapa dua orang yang sejak tadi sudah ada di sana.

"Kau terlambat, Luhan-hyung." Suara Jongin terdengar pertama kali saat Luhan berhasil duduk di kursinya.

"Biarkan saja, Kita juga tahu apa yang membuat si jenius satu ini terlambat, apa lagi jika bukan istrinya." Chanyeol terkekeh sebentar lalu mulai menatap Luhan lekat. "Jadi bagaimana pestamu tadi malam? Kuharap kau ingat tempat dan waktu hingga tak harus membuat istrimu kesulitan berjalan."

"Diam kalian berdua." Luhan menjawab dengan suara dingin, jelas sekali ia tak suka mendengar candaan Chanyeol barusan. Sementara itu Chanyeol memilih diam, jika Luhan bersikap dingin berarti ada masalah yang menimpanya.

"Apa kau sudah mendengar ini?" Jongin menginterupsi atmosfer canggung di sekitar mereka seraya memperlihatkan beberapa lembar foto pada dua rekan kerjanya. "Sepertinya percuma saja kau mendekati Hyorin, nyatanya Bobby sudah putus dari gadis itu." Jongin berdiri lalu mendekat ke meja Luhan, meletakkan beberapa lembar foto di atas meja. "Setelah menyendiri dia hampir mengencani semua gadis yang mendekatinya, dari gadis lokal hingga luar Negeri. Yang terakhir ini." Jongin menunjuk salah satu foto dimana Bobby tengah menatap lapar pada satu gadis yang memakai mantel coklat.

Mata Luhan membulat melihat objek foto yang ditunjuk Jongin, walau perempuan itu memunggunginya namun Luhan mengenal perempuan itu, terlebih lingerie yang mengintip dari balik mantel yang tengah ia kenakan. Seketika tangan Luhan terkepal erat saat ingatannya tertuju pada kejadian malam lalu. Ternyata Minseok memang membohonginya.

"Elysa" Jongin mengucapkan nama itu. "Sepertinya dia gadis terakhir yang bersama dengan Bobby ."

"Bagaimana jika kita susun ulang rencananya. Target utama adalah Elysa, aku yakin dia tahu dimana senjata yang diselundupkan Bobby ." Chanyeol memberi usul yang sangat bagus bagi Jongin.

"Tidak." Luhan berujar cepat. "Bahkan perempuan ini tak tahu apa-apa mengenai keberadaan senjata itu." Sambung Luhan.

Jongin dan Chanyeol saling pandang sebelum kembali menatap Luhan. "Darimana kau tahu Hyung?" Tanya Jongin heran. Melihat bagaimana ekspresi serius yang Luhan keluarkan membuat rasa penasaran mereka muncul.

"Aku sudah menyelidikinya lebih dulu. Perempuan itu juga mata-mata dan aku belum tahu dia bekerja untuk siapa." Jelas Luhan.

"Oh! Jadi gadis ini…" Chanyeol mendekat lalu melihat objek dalam foto tersebut. "Yang dilihat dari punggung saja kita sudah tahu dia sangat cantik dan kau menjelaskan dia adalah bagian mata-mata juga?" Chanyeol menatap Luhan tak percaya.

"Aku sudah menyelidikinya." Luhan tak mau balas menatap Chanyeol . "Kalian harus berhati-hati mulai sekarang. Ternyata bukan hanya para pria yang menggeluti pekerjaan berbahaya seperti ini. Aku baru sadar jika uang dapat menggelapkan hati seorang perempuan hingga mengharuskannya berbuat seperti ini." Ujar Luhan lagi.

Jongin dan Chanyeol kembali saling tatap sebelum mengusap tengkuknya. "Apa gadis ini yang mengacaukan rencana kita minggu lalu Hyung?" Tanya Jongin setengah menerka.

"Sepertinya begitu. Tapi aku belum bisa menyimpulkan dengan pasti. Kau masih memiliki rekamannya kan?" Tanya Luhan.

"ya. Aku akan menyelidiki rekaman itu dari awal hingga akhir." Ujar Jongin.

"Baiklah. Sepertinya penyelidikan yang hebat akan segera dimulai." Chanyeol berujar antusias seraya kembali duduk di kursinya begitu pula Jongin, mereka meninggalkan Luhan sendiri dan tak tahu jika pikiran Luhan tengah berkecamuk sekarang.

.

.

.

Minseok keluar dari ruangan besar tempat ketua mereka berada diikuti Junmyeon di belakangnya. "Terima kasih." Ujar Minseok saat baru saja Junmyeon menutup pintu.

"Jangan sungkan." Junmyeon tersenyum pada Minseok dan perempuan itu balas tersenyum padanya. "Lagipula kau adalah orangku, jika ada masalah memang aku yang patut membelamu di depan ketua." Jelas pria itu lagi.

"Sejak dulu sampai sekarang kau memang orang baik." Kata Minseok pelan namun dapat didengar Junmyeon.

"Tapi kenapa dengan wajahmu? Sepertinya sedikit pucat. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Junmyeon memicingkan mata dan menatap Minseok lekat. Mendadak perasaan cemas menyergapnya.

"Ya." Minseok mengusap pipinya sekilas. "Tadi malam aku dibuang ke tengah laut, jadi begini akibatnya." Jelas Minseok disertai candaan.

"Laut? Bagaimana kau nekad bermain kesana?" Tanya Junmyeon hampir berteriak.

"Hanya ingin mencari udara segar." Jawab Minseok seadanya sebelum mulai melangkah.

"Udara segar? Yang benar saja." Junmyeon mengikuti langkah Minseok menyusuri lorong-lorong sepi itu seraya terus mendesak Minseok dengan pertanyaan ingin tahunya, namun Minseok diam dan hanya tersenyum singkat. Tak berapa lama mereka sudah tiba di ruang kerja.

"Bobby menghilang. Dia tak ada lagi di hotelnya." Baekhyun berujar saat mereka baru menginjakkan kaki di ruangan.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Minseok tampak kaget menanggapi ucapan Baekhyun barusan.

"Mantan kekasihnya juga menghilang. Ini terlalu mendadak dan kita tak mengantisipasinya. Butuh banyak waktu untuk mencari tahu dimana dia sekarang." Jelas Kyungsoo .

"Sudahlah. Biarkan Bobby lepas. Bagaimanapun jika kita masih nekad menemuinya maka kita yang akan terkena masalah." Junmyeon kali ini bersuara dan meredakan kegaduhan kecil yang sempat melanda mereka.

"Ya~ kupikir Junmyeon benar." Komentar Baekhyun.

"Tenang saja. Banyak kasus baru yang lebih penting dari mengurusi _playboy_ satu itu. Aku akan meminta Yixing memberikan kalian misi selanjutnya." Junmyeon tersenyum pada tiga orang itu.

"Baiklah." Baekhyun yang menjawab sementara Minseok dan Kyungsoo tetap diam.

"Jika begitu aku permisi. Bekerja keraslah untuk kalian." Ujar Junmyeon seraya berbalik, pria itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan.

"Dan tanpa istirahat." Ada nada ejekan dari mulut Baekhyun saat Junmyeon benar-benar sudah keluar dari ruangan. "Apa kita mesin pencetak uang untuk mereka? Benar-benar neraka. Aku butuh liburan!" Ujar Baekhyun seraya menggeram.

"Lupakan niat liburanmu nona." Komentar Kyungsoo . Sementara Minseok memilih menghampiri meja dan duduk di kursinya. "Apa yang ketua katakan tadi?" Kyungsoo yang melihat Minseok terus memasang raut datarnya mulai bertanya.

"Tidak. Hanya nasehat biasa dan dia memaafkanku." Jawab Minseok tanpa menatap Kyungsoo , ia sibuk menatap pemandangan luar kaca jendela dengan pandangan kosong.

"Harusnya mereka mengerti jika kita tengah tertekan dan libur adalah hadiah yang tepat." Kembali Baekhyun berujar geram namun tak ada yang menanggapi karena Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepala dan Minseok sibuk dengan dunia sendiri.

"Min." Kyungsoo memanggil dengan suara dalam dan membuat Minseok menatap kearahnya. "Aku sudah menyelidiki latar belakang suamimu."

Minseok menegakkan tubuh, matanya menatap Kyungsoo lekat. "Lanjutkan." Ujar Minseok bagai memerintah.

"Kau ingin balas dendam? Aku sudah menyusun rencana agar dia tahu dengan siapa dia bermain." Kyungsoo menyungingkan senyum miringnya begitu pula Minseok .

"Terdengar bagus. Kuharap kau bisa memanfaatkan situasi untuk membuatnya jera, atau bahkan kau harus memusnahkannya Min." Ujar Baekhyun dengan suara berapi-api.

"Perlahan dia mati maka tak ada gunanya bermain-main." Ujar Kyungsoo dengan suara remeh.

"Ah~ benar juga." Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya sementara Minseok hanya diam, ia kembali menerawang entah memikirkan apa.

.

.

.

Malam itu, setelah menyelinap ke dalam hotel berbintang lima dengan pakaian hitam serta topi khasnya, Luhan mendekat dan menyalakan pematik api di bawah pendeteksi asap. Tak berapa lama alaram pendeteksi itu berbunyi hingga menimbulkan kegaduhan. Semua pengunjung berhamburan keluar namun Luhan malah melangkah masuk lantai bawah, paling bawah.

"Jadi dimana?" Luhan berbicara pada Jongin dari _earphone_ yang ia gunakan.

"_Sabar. Aku masih mendeteksi dimana keberadaannya._" Suara Jongin terdengar serius.

Luhan berhenti, mengamati sekeliling seolah membantu Jongin.

"_Ah~ dapat. Arah jam lima dari kau berdiri di dekat pipa besar. Cepat kesana._" Kembali suara Jongin terdengar dan Luhan melangkah tanpa suara.

"Pipa mana?" Akhirnya ia bertanya saat melihat begitu banyak pipa yang ada di depannya.

"_Urutan ke lima dari tangan kirimu. Di belakang pipa itu. Cepat sebelum bomnya meledak dan menghancurkan semua_." Interupsi Jongin lagi.

Luhan kembali bergerak dan tangannya yang ahli segera terulur ke belakang pipa demi mengambil kotak persegi dimana bom waktu itu sudah menyala.

"_Oke_." Luhan terduduk di lantai seraya memangku kotak bom, matanya terus meneliti. "Dua menit, kurasa itu waktu yang lama." Bisik Luhan.

"_Sebentar. Aku akan menganalisa bom jenis apa itu._" Kembali suara Jongin terdengar.

"Cepatlah. Jika tidak, aku yang akan meledak bersama bom ini." Desak Luhan.

"_Dapat! __Itu jenis bom kabel seperti biasa. Kau hanya perlu memotong kabel yang berhubungan langsung dengan daya lalu pemicunya akan berhenti_." Interupsi Jongin.

"Semudah itu?" Luhan mengerutkan dahi, sedikit tak percaya dengan ucapan Jongin tadi. "Tapi di sini banyak sekali kabelnya. Aku harus memotong yang mana?"

"_Yang menghubungkan langsung ke daya…_"

"Aku tahu. Tapi yang mana? Seluruh kabel menuju pusat kotak yang tersembunyi dan aku tak mungkin membukanya satu per satu." Kembali Luhan berujar.

"_Banyak kemungkinan Hyung. Disana ada kabel warna apa saja?_" Tanya Jongin.

"Semua warna. Kau tahu? Semua warna! Aku tak mengerti untuk apa sebenarnya ini." Ujar Luhan sedikit frustasi, terlebih melihat pemicu waktu yang hanya tersisa tiga puluh detik. "Cepatlah Hitam! atau aku benar-benar mati di sini." Desak Luhan lagi.

"_Sebentar_." Jongin berujar tenang.

Hening sesaat dan Luhan tak ingin membuang waktu dengan hanya berdiam diri. Ia belum ingin menamatkan riwayatnya di sana dan hal itu membuat Luhan bekerja keras untuk menemukan keanehan di balik salah satu kabel. Dan tak lama Luhan menemukannya. Diantara kabel berwarna itu tersembunyi kabel yang lain. Rasa penasaran pria itu bangkit, jemarinya mendekat untuk memastikan.

"Ada kabel warna tembaga yang tersembunyi di antara banyak kabel." Luhan berujar seraya merogoh saku celana demi mendapatkan gunting, tanpa meminta persetujuan Jongin ia segera memutuskan kabel tembaga tersebut.

"_HEY!_ _Kenapa kau potong_!" Di saat Jongin berteriak panik di saat itu pula alat pemicu bom berhenti.

Hening sejenak. Luhan kaget begitu pula Jongin.

"Lihat bukan." Ada nada sombong dari ucapan Luhan barusan.

"_Kerja bagus_." Puji Jongin. Ia melupakan satu fakta jika Luhan memang agen yang jenius yang mereka punya.

"Aku harus segera keluar dari sini. Beritahu aku jalan rahasianya …" Luhan menghentikan ucapan saat merasa mulut pistol menyapa kepala belakangnya.

"Kerja bagus, suamiku."

Luhan membulatkan mata mendengar suara yang sudah tak asing baginya. Kim Minseok. Bagaimana perempuan itu tahu jika ia ada di sini?

"Berdiri." Kali ini suara Minseok tak semanis tadi, ia terdengar memerintah dan Luhan menurut karena pistol itu masih menyandera kepalanya.

"Kau bodoh sekali. Jelas-jelas bom ini hanya sandiwara dan kau termakan rencanaku. Sungguh bodoh." Dari belakang Minseok terlihat menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali sementara Luhan tetap diam, ia seolah mencari cara agar lepas dari Minseok . "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lolos dari sini." Ada nada ancaman dari suara Minseok dan Luhan tahu jika itu bukan ancaman semata.

Masih membelakangi Minseok pria itu terus memutar otak sementara dari _earphone_ nya suara Jongin sudah terdengar panik. Luhan menulikan pendengaran dan terus berpikir.

Masih menodong Luhan perempuan itu memperhatikan kepala belakang suaminya dengan tatapan kebencian, ia ingin sekali menarik pelatuk pistol dan menghancurkan kepala suaminya detik ini juga.

"_Ternyata dia adalah pria yang sama di video itu Min. Dia yang menyebabkan punggungmu memar_." Suara Kyungsoo terdengar dari _earphone_ yang Minseok kenakan dan informasi itu membuat Minseok tersentak.

"Be-benarkah?" Bisiknya tak percaya.

Entah bagaimana caranya Luhan tahu Minseok mulai lengah, dengan satu dorongan ia menjauhkan tubuh Minseok darinya lalu tanpa jeda mulai berlari secepat yang ia bisa menuju jalan rahasia yang Jongin jelaskan melalui _earphone_. Pelarian Luhan tak mulus karena beberapa saat kemudian langkah pria itu sedikit terhuyung saat satu anak peluru panas menembus bahunya.

"_LUHAN __HYUNG!" _ Jongin berteriak dan ia tahu Luhan tengah menahan kesakitan. Suara peluru itu terdengar jelas melalui _earphone _tengah menghujani Luhan.

"Tidak masalah Jongin-ah. Dimana lagi jalan keluarnya." Tanpa menghentikan langkah, Luhan terus berlari, mengabaikan suara peluru yang mulai memenuhi sekeliling. Dengan cekatan Luhan mampu menghindar hingga akhirnya ia benar-benar berhasil keluar dari ruang bawah tanah itu meninggalkan Minseok .

Melihat tak ada lagi bayang punggung Luhan membuat Minseok menurunkan pistolnya. Mata perempuan itu menatap kosong ke depan dan tak tahu tengah memikirkan apa.

"_Bodoh_! _Kenapa tak kau tembak kakinya_?" Kyungsoo berujar melalui _earphone_ itu saat menyadari buruan mereka hilang. "_Dia bisa menjadi tawanan yang mahal."_

Minseok masih diam untuk beberapa saat sebelum berbalik. "Setidaknya aku berhasil melukai tubuhnya." Ujar Minseok pelan seraya pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol segera bertanya saat melihat Luhan memasuki ruangan.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Empat hari rawat inap kurasa berlebihan." Luhan duduk di kursi kerjanya lalu membuka laptop.

"Kau yakin sudah sembuh? Jika diminta rawat inap seminggu harusnya kau menuruti perintah dokter, Kau ini Hyung!" Kali ini Jongin yang berujar setengah jengkel.

"Tak masalah. Lagipula peluru itu tak terlalu dalam tertanam, hal begini sudah biasa bagiku." Jawab Luhan.

"Sepertinya gadis itu cukup berbahaya." Chanyeol berujar dari kursinya.

"Ya. Aku akan mencari tahu siapa gadis itu." Jongin kembali bersuara.

"Tidak usah. Aku tahu siapa perempuan itu." Luhan berujar seraya masih menatap layar laptop, tak mempedulikan tatapan dua orang rekannya yang seolah kaget dengan ucapan Luhan tadi. "Nama samaran Elysa, mata-mata dan perempuan yang menembakku adalah istriku."

"Apa?" Chanyeol dan Jongin sontak kembali kaget menatap Luhan. "Istrimu? Bagaimana bisa dia?" Chanyeol berujar dengan nada tak percaya.

"Sebenarnya aku malas mencampuri urusan perempuan itu tapi tampaknya dia lebih dulu mengangguku. Jongin-ah, aku mau kau mencari tahu latar belakangnya dan dimana dia bekerja." Ujar Luhan seraya mulai menatap Jongin.

"Baik." Jongin mengangguk lalu terlihat sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"Tidak kusangka. Jadi perempuan yang selama ini menganggu misi kita adalah istrimu sendiri? Kau menikahi gadis yang bahkan lebih berbahaya dari mafia?" Chanyeol menatap Luhan dengan mata menyipit. "Bukankah kau bilang dia hanya gadis rumahan yang kelakuannya sangat manis? Jangan bilang kau tertipu." Selidik Chanyeol .

Luhan terdiam sesaat, tanpa sadar ia mengusap bahu kanannya pelan, bahu itu masih ngilu jika digerakkan terlalu sering. "Sepertinya aku memang tertipu. Melihat wajah sok polosnya nyaris membuat rencanaku hampir gagal." Luhan berujar setengah berbisik.

"Aku menyesal kenapa tak menghadiri pernikahanmu, setidaknya aku ingin tahu bagaimana paras perempuan yang mampu membuatmu tertipu seperti ini." Ujar Chanyeol lagi.

"Kau akan segera mengetahuinya. Percayalah." Kali ini Luhan kembali menatap Chanyeol dan ucapan Luhan tadi terdengar bukan hanya sebuah janji.

.

.

.

Ruangan itu hening beberapa menit terakhir, hanya terlihat tiga perempuan yang mengelilingi meja kecil tengah menatap beberapa foto yang tergeletak di sana.

"Sepertinya memang suamimu." Kyungsoo pertama kali membuka suara.

"Ya. Di waktu dan lain tempat sepertinya dia memang selalu ada untuk menggagalkan rencana kita." Ujar Baekhyun lagi.

Minseok hanya diam, sesekali ia menggigit kuku ibu jarinya sebagai pelampiasan.

"Aku memiliki pemikiran. Jangan-jangan suamimu sudah tahu sejak awal jika kau adalah seorang agen. Dia sengaja masuk ke dalam hidupmu agar mempermudah penyelidikan. Bisa jadi kau dan kita semua adalah target utamanya." Ujar Baekhyun lagi.

"Entahlah." Minseok beralih mengenggam pinggiran meja. "Jika benar begitu maka aku tidak akan memaafkannya." Ujar Minseok menahan geram.

"Minumannya datang." Mendadak Yixing masuk dengan membawa nampan yang berisi tiga gelas teh.

"Hai." Baekhyun hanya menyapa asal.

"_Eonni_-_deul_ serius sekali." Kembali Yixing berujar saat menghidangkan gelas di meja kerja tiga perempuan itu sebelum mendekat dan bergabung dengan mereka.

"Sebentar lagi kami juga akan pulang." Minseok menjawab ucapan Yixing barusan.

"Sebelum pulang habiskan tehnya _eonni_-_deul_." Yixing berujar semangat saat menatap tiga perempuan itu bergantian.

"Iya. Kau tak perlu cemaskan itu." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Dan apa ini? Kalian masih bekerja? Bukankah sudah kukatakan jika malam ini kalian bebas." Yixing kembali bersuara saat melihat deretan foto di atas meja "Giat sekali." Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ucapan Yixing tadi membuat Baekhyun menegakkan punggungnya kaget. "Benarkah ucapanmu tadi Yixing-ah?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Ya. Walau Cuma malam ini Tapi ketua mengizinkan kalian berpesta layaknya manusia normal." Jelas Yixing .

"Berarti aku boleh mengunjungi bar tanpa menyamar?" Tanya Baekhyun bersemangat.

"Ya. Asal kalian tak menjadi pusat perhatian dan mengungkapkan jati diri saja di depan umum." Jawab Yixing .

"Itu tak akan terjadi." Jawab Baekhyun yakin. "Bagaimana? Kita pergi ke bar sekarang?" Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dan Minseok bergantian.

"Sepertinya tak buruk." Komentar Kyungsoo yang menandakan gadis itu setuju.

"Bagus. Malam ini kita akan berperan layaknya gadis normal biasa. Dan kau Min, kuharap bisa bersenang-senang dengan salah satu pria di sana."

"Aku tak suka menghabiskan waktu dengan pria kacau yang ada di bar."

"Tapi nyatanya kau menikah dengan pria yang bahkan lebih kacau dari pria yang ada di bar." Sindiran Baekhyun tadi membuat Minseok terdiam. Ingatannya kembali melayang pada kejadian beberapa minggu lalu dan hal itu membuat Minseok kembali memaki dirinya.

.

.

.

Tiga perempuan itu melangkah mendekati sofa di pojok ruangan dan menikmati dentuman musik yang terdengar seolah meraung. Sesekali Baekhyun menatap lantai dansa dan menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Apakah kita harus turun kesana? Lihat Pria-Pria disana, mereka seperti ingin menarik kita" Tawar Baekhyun sedikit berteriak.

"Tidak. Kita tetap di sini dan jangan buat kekacauan." Kyungsoo yang menjawab dan itu bagai perintah mutlak, sontak membuat Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya.

Minseok hanya diam seraya mulai menuangkan minum. Jika tak ada pekerjaan seperti ini ia akan kembali meratapi kebodohan dan jujur saja hal itu membuat Minseok ingin menghukum dirinya lagi.

"Hai Ladies?"

Suara bersahabat itu terdengar dari mulut seorang pria, mereka bisa mendengarnya karena pria itu sedikit berteriak mengalahkan suara musik. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menatap sumber suara dan tersenyum canggung melihat tiga pria mendekat, satu berkulit tan, satu berbadan paling tinggi dan mempunyai senyum ramah, tapi yang satunya lagi tak terlihat karena tertutupi badan Minseok. Mereka berbaur bahkan duduk di samping mereka satu per satu tanpa permisi. Sementara itu Minseok malas menanggapi sapaan tadi dan memilih terus meneguk minumannya. Sekali, dua kali, tiga kali hingga ia mulai merasa pusing.

"Apa tak masalah berbagi meja?" Suara pria tadi kembali terdengar dan Baekhyun hanya menanggapi dengan anggukan. Suasana canggung dari dua gadis itu terkuar jelas, antara cemas maupun malu karena ini pertama kalinya mereka di dekati pria yang terbilang cukup tampan.

"Siapa nama kalian?" Suara pria lain terdengar dan terang saja membuat Baekhyun maupun Kyungsoo mulai bersiaga. Sementara itu Minseok menatap ke depan dan baru menyadari jika dua rekan kerjanya sudah dikelilingi dua pria asing.

"Mungkin malam ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk memperkenalkan diri." Jawaban dengan suara dingin terdengar dari mulut Kyungsoo .

"Wow. Santai nona. Kami hanya ingin berkenalan."

Minseok mendengus kasar dan ia muak dengan sikap pria-pria di depannya. Tanpa sadar Minseok menatap ke samping namun betapa kagetnya Minseok saat melihat siapa sosok yang duduk di dekatnya. Pria itu, pria yang ternyata sudah lebih dulu memperhatikannya sejak tadi adalah Luhan. Benarkah dia Luhan? Kenapa pria itu ada di sini?

Minseok mengerutkan dahi lalu otaknya berpikir keras memikirkan kemungkinan dari rencana Luhan serta teman-temannya. Minseok mengalihkan tatapan dan menatap Kyungsoo , ingin mengisyaratkan agar gadis itu lebih bersiaga namun terlambat saat salah satu teman Luhan membuka suara.

"Tapi karena kami adalah penggemar semua aksi-aksi kalian membuat kami tahu siapa kalian sebenarnya. Kyungsoo , Baekhyun dan Minseok ." Kali ini Chanyeol yang bersuara dan jelas saja membuat tiga perempuan itu tersentak kecil.

"Oh~ ternyata kalian bergerak selangkah di depan kami? Tak kusangka kalian mengibarkan bendera perang secara terang-terangan terhadap sekumpulan perempuan." Baekhyun kali ini menjawab dan menatap Chanyeol tajam yang kebetulan duduk di sampingnya.

"Sepertinya menyenangkan bermain dengan para gadis yang terus-terusan menganggu pekerjaan kami." Jongin yang menjawab, ia menatap Kyungsoo tajam dan gadis itu dengan mata bulatnya balas menatapnya tanpa takut sama sekali.

Minseok yang tak tahan dengan atmosfer panas di sekitarnya segera meletakkan gelas di atas meja. "Jaga diri kalian. Aku ke toilet sebentar." Ujarnya seraya bangkit. Minseok merasa panas dan pusing bersamaan jadi ia ingin segera merasakan dinginnya air kran. Ia menyesalkan tindakannya untuk meneguk minum tadi karena di saat genting begini ia malah terlihat tak berdaya.

Minseok melewati kerumunan orang yang menari dengan gila-gilaan hingga menyusuri lorong. Ia terus berjalan hingga menemukan toilet, namun saat ia hampir menjangkau pintu toilet tanpa sepengetauannya satu tangan menghalangi langkah Minseok . Tubuhnya tertarik secara kasar dan punggung Minseok sukses menghantam tembok di belakangnya.

Sebelum Minseok meronta terlebih dahulu kedua tangannya terkunci di sisi kanan dan kiri kepalanya. Mata Minseok menatap nyalang saat tahu siapa yang menghalangi langkahnya barusan.

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya Minseok saat Luhan terus menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Berhenti mengacaukan rencanaku." Jawab Luhan dengan suara datar.

Minseok berdecih sebentar. "Salahkan pergerakanmu yang lamban sehingga mampu dikalahkan oleh perempuan yang bahkan takut akan laut." Ujar Minseok , setengah menyindir Luhan.

Luhan terus menatap tepat ke mata Minseok . "Kupikir meninggalkanmu di laut bisa membuka pikiranmu, bisa membuatmu mengerti siapa aku, namun…" Geramnya.

"Sayang sekali pikiranmu meleset. Aku turut prihatin." Balas Minseok .

Mendengar jawaban Minseok membuat rahang pria itu mengeras, tanpa sengaja genggaman tangannya di pergelangan tangan Minseok semakin kuat. Minseok meringis tertahan namun ia tak mau mengalihkan tatapan membunuhnya dari mata Luhan.

"Kau tak akan bisa membunuhku semudah itu." Ujarnya penuh penekanan. "Oh iya! Peluru itu, ia hanya salah satu hal kecil yang kujadikan senjata untuk mengancammu." Kembali Minseok berujar namun Luhan tak menjawab, ia terus menatap Minseok hingga beberapa detik kemudian derap langkah kaki dari arah selatan terdengar mendekati mereka.

"Oh! Kau Lu. Kukira ada pertengkaran sepasang kekasih." Satu pria berpakaian bartender itu segera mundur saat tahu Luhan yang ada di sana. "Silakan lanjutkan."

"Zicco!." Luhan memanggil pria itu tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari mata indah Minseok .

"Ya?" Bartender itu berhenti melangkah dan memilih menatap Luhan.

"Siapkan satu kamar untukku…" Ujarnya terdengar penuh arti. Minseok membulatkan mata dan entah kenapa perasaan cemas mulai muncul. "…karena aku akan menghabiskan malam di sini."

Dalam satu tindakan Luhan melepas kuncian di salah satu pergelangan tangan Minseok sebelum menarik perempuan itu agar mengikuti langkahnya.

"Lepaskan aku." Minseok memukul bahu kanan Luhan cukup keras beberapa kali karena tahu itu adalah kelemahan Luhan namun pemikiran Minseok salah, seolah tak ada halangan pria itu terus menyeret Minseok hingga menghilang di persimpangan koridor.

.

.

.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Kamar hotel itu temaram, hanya diterangi lampu tidur yang berdiri diam di dekat sisi kanan ranjang. Sementara itu sejak tadi suara napas berat dan sedikit memburu memenuhi ruangan pertanda masih gencarnya aktivitas di sana.

Di atas ranjang Minseok terlihat pasrah saat kembali Luhan bergerak di atasnya. Minseok memejamkan mata, membungkam mulut rapat-rapat saat suara erangan yang terdengar menjijikkan -menurut Minseok- itu akan keluar. Sebenarnya Minseok ingin sekali membekap mulut namun bagaimana bisa jika kedua tangannya diikat menjadi satu di kepala ranjang. Luhan benar-benar gila malam ini, ia tak membiarkan Minseok lepas sedikitpun. Sejak tadi Minseok berusaha meloloskan diri dengan cara menendang, menampar bahkan memukul pria itu namun nyatanya gagal, malah ia berakhir terikat di atas ranjang hingga tenaganya habis.

Melihat ketidakberdayaan Minseok, membuat Luhan kembali menyungingkan senyum puas. Ia membungkuk, berniat mengecup bibir istrinya namun gagal saat Minseok menatap arah samping seraya mendengus kasar. Melihat masih adanya jiwa memberontak dalam diri Minseok membuat Luhan lagi-lagi tersenyum. Dengan lembut ia mengecup pipi kiri perempuan itu seraya sebelah tangannya menarik dagu Minseok agar bergerak kearahnya. Kecupan Luhan terus berpindah hingga kini benar-benar membungkam bibir Minseok .

Minseok tak bisa menolak, tenaganya benar-benar habis hingga kini ia hanya bisa memejamkan mata saat Luhan berbuat apapun pada tubuh serta bibirnya yang mulai membengkak. Dari sudut mata yang terpejam itu air mata Minseok menerobos keluar, bukti jika Minseok benar-benar frustasi akan kelemahannya.

Tak berapa lama Luhan mengerang dalam mulut Minseok , kepuasan itu menerpanya dan Luhan tak ingat jika ini kali ke lima ia menuju pencapaian. Sementara itu Minseok semakin menangis. Dalam tubuhnya kembali menghangat saat Luhan memutuskan untuk memberikannya cairan itu. Dalam hati, Minseok terus memaki Luhan atas apa yang ia lakukan sekarang.

Puas mencium perempuan itu, Luhan melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Ia memandang Minseok yang semakin kacau di bawahnya sebelum mengusap peluh di dahi perempuan itu. "Aku akan menghajarmu hingga kau tak akan pernah lupa bagaimana sifatku yang sebenarnya." Ucapan itu menggema di sekitar ruangan, membuat Minseok yang hampir tertidur karena lelah menatap awas kearah Luhan.

"Bajingan." Minseok mengucapkan makian itu dengan lambat seolah ingin mengingatkan Luhan, namun celaka untuk Minseok karena bukannya menjauh, pria itu malah kembali tersenyum misterius disertai dengan gerakannya di atas tubuh Minseok . "He-hentikan." Minseok kembali memejamkan mata dan tangisnya pecah, ia melesakkan wajah ke samping hingga benar-benar tenggelam dalam bantal untuk meredam isakan.

"Kau lebih manis jika membuang topeng polosmu. Perlihatkan padaku lebih jelas lagi." Luhan dengan kasar menarik dagu Minseok namun ia terdiam saat melihat mata Minseok yang basah tengah menatapnya tajam.

Entah kenapa hati Luhan berkecamuk. Ia merasa menjadi pria yang sangat jahat sudah membuat Minseok menangis seperti ini, namun perasaan bersalah itu buru-buru ia singkirkan saat penghianatan Minseok melintas di otaknya. Bagi Luhan perempuan bernama Minseok adalah orang yang lebih jahat dari apapun dan dia pantas dihukum.

"Wajah yang kau tunjukkan sekarang…" Luhan mengusap air mata Minseok pelan, namun tampaknya Minseok tak sudi menerima uluran tangan pria itu karena buru-buru ia memalingkan pandangan. "… seperti memintaku untuk berbuat lebih lagi."

Minseok memejamkan matanya saat suara menjijikkan itu lolos lagi. Ia tak bisa membendung tubuhnya saat Luhan kembali bergerak cepat, malah semakin kasar. Minseok berusaha menetralkan napas yang memburu, namun gagal saat kenikmatan yang Minseok ingkari semakin menggerogoti tubuh. Tanpa bisa ia tolak Luhan kembali membuatnya melayang dan hal itu jelas membuat Minseok kembali memaki diri sendiri dalam hati.

"Apa kau menyerah sekarang?" Saat tak mendengar suara Minseok dan melihat perempuan itu diam saja di bawahnya membuat Luhan tertarik untuk bertanya.

"Dasar Keparat." Jawaban Minseok singkat namun menjelaskan semua perasaannya.

Luhan tersenyum miring mendapati masih adanya pemberontakan dalam diri Minseok . "Menarik. Aku tidak salah memilih istri, rupanya."

Ucapan Luhan tadi bagai ejekan di telinga Minseok namun ia tak menanggapi, semakin lama tenaganya semakin terkuras di bawah kung-kungan iblis itu. Detik berikutnya berlalu dan Luhan yang enggan beranjak dari atasnya terus melancarkan serangan. Entah mendapat bisikan darimana mendadak pria itu melepaskan simpul yang mengikat kedua tangan Minseok hingga membuatnya terbebas dari kepala ranjang.

Minseok membuka mata dan menatap tak percaya pada Luhan di atasnya, namun pria itu hanya menjawab dengan senyuman misterius sebelum membimbing dua tangan Minseok agar memeluk lehernya.

Di balik kepala pria itu tangan Minseok terkepal, tatapan dendam masih ia layangkan sebelum melirik ke bahu Luhan yang dibalut perban. Perlahan tangan kiri Minseok bergeser untuk mencapai bahu itu namun baru saja ia ingin meremasnya agar Luhan berteriak sakit niat itu gagal saat Minseok merasa sesuatu membasahi telapak tangannya.

Minseok membulatkan mata menatap telapak tangannya dari balik bahu Luhan dan benar saja jika itu adalah darah. Minseok menatap Luhan tak percaya, jadi sejak tadi ia menahan kesakitan namun berlagak tak merasakan apa-apa? Minseok terdiam sebentar, seketika itu pula rasa bersalahnya timbul dan jelas hal itu membuat Minseok kembali lemah. Jika sudah lemah begini Minseok akan semakin tak berdaya, tunduk pada kuasa iblis yang semakin gencar menghukumnya.

.

.

.

Minseok memiringkan tubuh saat Luhan menarik selimut sebatas dada lalu ikut tidur di belakangnya. Dalam keheningan kamar, Minseok menangis dalam diam. Ia belum bisa tidur setelah apa yang di lakukan pria itu terhadapnya. Percuma saja ilmu bela diri yang ia kuasai jika nyatanya tak berarti apa-apa di mata Luhan.

Sementara itu tanpa Minseok sadari Luhan tersenyum seraya mulai memeluknya dari belakang, tanpa permisi ia mengecup bahu putih Minseok yang tak tertutupi apapun.

"Kau sudah tak waras?" Suara sinis Minseok terdengar namun ia tak berniat menghentikan kegiatan Luhan.

"Anggap saja begitu." Jawab Luhan tanpa menghentikan kecupannya, terus berpindah hingga kini tiba di ceruk leher Minseok . "Kau tahu?" Luhan berbisik tepat di telinga kanan Minseok . "Aku bisa menghukummu lebih dari ini jika kau terus mencampuri urusanku." Suara Luhan masih terdengar sensual namun dibalik itu tersirat ancaman yang bukan sekedar janji.

Minseok mengepalkan tangan. "Kau telah melecehkanku, Bangsat. "

"Tidak sayang." Luhan menghentikan kecupannya dan beralih mengeratkan pelukan di sekitar perut Minseok . "Ini namanya hukuman yang manis." Bisiknya lagi.

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang tak perlu." Minseok mendadak meronta dan pelukan Luhan di tubuhnya terlepas. Menyadari jika tubuhnya bebas membuat Minseok ingin bangkit dari ranjang namun siapa sangka jika Luhan menariknya hingga ia kembali jatuh ke atas ranjang.

"Tak secepat itu nona." Lagi-lagi Luhan menindihnya, berujar menggoda disertai senyuman manis andalan pria itu. "Dan salahkan pergerakanmu yang liar hingga membuatku ingin kembali menghukummu." Luhan menahan kedua tangan Minseok di sisi kanan dan kiri kepala perempuan itu sebelum mencium bibirnya lagi.

.

.

.

Insiden itu sudah beberapa minggu terjadi namun entah kenapa terus beterbangan di kepala Minseok . Kejadian itu bagai pukulan telak bagi Minseok hingga membuatnya lebih suka menyendiri dan lebih banyak diam saat yang lain tengah berdiskusi, bahkan Minseok sering melamun daripada fokus akan pekerjaan.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menanyakan perihal hilangnya Minseok beberapa minggu lalu saat berada di bar namun Minseok hanya menjawab singkat tanpa mau menjelaskan kejadian yang sebenarnya. Mengingat hal itu membuat Minseok benar-benar merasa tertekan, terlalu tertekan hingga jauh dalam hatinya merencanakan cara licik untuk membunuh Luhan.

Membunuhnya? Apa dia bisa?

Minseok menghela napas berat saat pemikiran itu terlintas. Berhasil menembak pria itu saja Minseok sempat merasa menyesal apa lagi membunuhnya. Mungkin Minseok merasa menjadi pembunuh seumur hidup.

Pemikiran Minseok semakin bercabang dan hatinya merasa sesak hingga ia merasa mual. Hal itu membuat Minseok menginginkan udara segar dan sekedar berjalan mengelilingi taman sepertinya ide yang bagus, jadi tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu pada dua sahabatnya Minseok main pergi saja dari ruang kerja.

Tak berapa lama Minseok tiba di taman luas yang ditumbuhi rerumputan hijau. Minseok bernapas dalam saat merasakan angin kecil menerpa tubuhnya sebelum memutuskan duduk di salah satu bangku semen seraya menatap para murid yang tengah berlatih memanah, menembak bahkan menjinakkan bom buatan tepat beberapa puluh meter di depannya. Minseok terus memantau dan tak menyadari jika satu sosok mendekat dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Menikmati siang, heh?"

Suara itu terdengar sinis dan jelas saja membuat Minseok menatap kearahnya. Mata Minseok melebar saat berhasil melihat sosok yang duduk di sampingnya. Tak salah lagi, pria itu benar-benar Luhan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berada di sini." Minseok ingin bangkit namun terlambat saat Luhan menariknya agar jatuh ke pangkuan.

"Ssttt." Luhan berbisik di telinga kiri Minseok seraya memeluk erat tubuh perempuan itu dari belakang. "Aku tak menyangka jika hukuman manisku malam itu membuatmu patuh begini. Jika saja dari awal aku memberikanmu hukuman mungkin kau tak perlu kutinggal di tengah laut."

Minseok menahan geram dengan rahangnya yang terkatup, tangan perempuan itu terkepal seolah hendak meninju Luhan. "Aku akan membunuhmu." Minseok menekankan kata-perkata agar Luhan mengerti.

"Oh! Aku takut sekali." Luhan berujar setengah mengejek lalu kembali mengeratkan pelukan. "Kuakui kita sama-sama tak punya hati. Aku meninggalkanmu di lautan dan kau menembakku, tapi apa kau tak menyesal jika aku benar-benar mati nanti? Tak akan ada lagi yang bisa memuaskanmu di ranjang, sayangku." Luhan berujar seraya mengecup belakang telinga Minseok hingga perempuan itu memejamkan mata.

"Tak masalah." Minseok kembali mengepalkan tangannya kuat dan menahan erangan menjijikkan itu agar tak lolos dari mulutnya. "Karena aku akan segera menceraikanmu." Ujar Minseok lagi. Ia berniat bangkit namun pelukan di sekitar perutnya menghalangi niatan Minseok .

"Kau membuatku patah hati sayang. Aku belum ingin bercerai darimu." Jawab Luhan sekenanya. Nada bicara pria itu menunjukkan jika ia tahu Minseok akan meminta cerai sebelumnya. "Hanya kau yang bisa memuaskanku!" Luhan berbisik sensual di telinga Minseok hingga membuat istrinya menggeliat tak suka.

"Lepaskan aku." Minseok memberontak namun kembali gagal, ternyata tenaga Luhan benar-benar melebihi tenaganya. Minseok tak menyangka jika pria itu sekuat ini, tak salah jika ia menjadi agen.

"Tenanglah. Jika kau berlaku mencurigakan begini maka ketuamu akan tahu dan kau akan dituduh sebagai penghianat karena membiarkan penyusup sepertiku masuk dengan bantuan kartu pengenalmu."

"Apa?" Minseok kaget saat mendengar apa yang Luhan bicarakan. "Jadi kartu pengenalku hilang karena kau?" Minseok kembali menggeram. Ia benar-benar lengah hingga bisa dipermainkan oleh Luhan begini.

"Sekarang kau tahu siapa aku bukan? Apapun yang aku inginkan semua akan tercapai, termasuk keluar-masuk ke gedung gelapmu." Ujar Luhan.

Minseok terdiam, ucapan Luhan tadi benar-benar membuatnya mati kutu hingga beberapa detik kemudian keheningan mulai menyelimuti mereka. Rasa canggung juga tak dapat dihindari terlebih bagaimana posisi duduk mereka kini. Sebenarnya Minseok benar-benar tak nyaman duduk dipangkuan Luhan namun Minseok tak bisa berbuat apapun selain diam.

"Jadi kau mengajari anak-anak sekecil mereka untuk memberontak?" Luhan pertama kali membuka suara saat melihat aktivitas di depannya.

"Bukan urusanmu." Minseok menjawab ketus.

"Oh sayang. Kau mengotori anggapanku karena kukira kau hanya guru taman kanak-kanak biasa." Luhan kembali mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga kiri Minseok . "Lalu katakan padaku, apa keahlianmu hingga mampu menjadi pengajar bocah-bocah pemberontak itu?" Bisiknya.

Minseok kembali memejamkan mata saat merasakan hembusan napas pria itu di telinganya. Luhan benar-benar tahu dimana titik terlemah Minseok namun walau begitu Minseok sebisa mungkin menguatkan diri. "Keahlianku membunuh. Seperti menembak, memanah atau bahkan menghunuskan pedang tepat kejantungmu." Ujar Minseok kejam.

"Oh~ aku bergidik mendengarnya. Tidak disangka istriku yang selama ini manis ternyata sudah banyak mengotori tangannya yang cantik ini dengan darah." Sebelah tangan Luhan mendadak menganggam tangan Minseok dan perempuan itu tak menolak sama sekali, mungkin ia berpikir percuma saja memberontak pada pria keras kepala seperti Luhan.

"Apa maksudmu datang kesini?" Minseok bertanya dengan suara datar. Ia sungguh bingung dengan kehadiran Luhan yang semakin merusak suasana hatinya.

"Tentu saja untuk membuktikan padamu jika aku selangkah lebih maju. Aku tahu siapa kau, aku bisa masuk ke gedungmu dengan mudah dan bahkan bisa membuatmu tak berkutik seperti ini dalam pangkuanku. Tidakkah itu hebat? Aku melakukan hal yang tak bisa kau lakukan. Bisa dibilang aku kemari hanya untuk menyombongkan diri." Nada bangga jelas terdengar dan Minseok berdecih kesal.

Kembali sekeliling mereka hening, Luhan melirik arlojinya sebentar lalu mulai melepas genggaman tangannya di tangan Minseok . "Hei." Pria itu memanggil Minseok seraya menarik dagu Minseok agar menatap kearahnya.

Minseok membulatkan mata saat lagi-lagi Luhan mengecupnya tanpa permisi, namun kali Minseok tak tinggal diam terlebih saat pria itu mulai berani memainkan lidahnya, dengan kuat Minseok memukul dada Luhan hingga pria itu mengakhiri kecupan.

"Ciumanmu tetap yang terbaik." Luhan tersenyum saat melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Minseok lekat sementara Minseok sendiri sudah menghadiahinya tatapan maut. "Aku harus pergi." Ujar pria itu namun Minseok tidak berkutik, membuat Luhan kembali tersenyum. "Kau tak mau beranjak dari pangkuanku, Rupanya kau merindukanku sampai seperti ini. baiklah nanti malam aku akan menemuimu."

Minseok tersadar mendengar ucapan Luhan tadi dan hal itu membuatnya bergegas berdiri dari pangkuan Luhan. "Jika kau berani mendekatiku lagi maka aku tak akan segan-segan mematahkan lehermu." Minseok berujar kejam sebelum memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan Luhan di taman dengan langkah tergesa-gesa, sementara itu dibelakangnya Luhan menahan tawa melihat tingkah Minseok .

Tanpa menoleh ke belakang Minseok terus melangkah cepat menyusuri jalan. Tak jarang ia hampir menabrak rekan kerjanya saat berada di lobi bahkan koridor. Hingga perempuan itu tiba di depan pintu ruangannya Minseok baru bisa menghentikan langkah. Perempuan itu bernapas memburu dan dadanya naik turun karena berjalan terlalu cepat. Ia hampir tumbang jika tidak segera menahan tubuhnya di dinding. Masih dengan napas memburu Minseok menyentuh dada sebelah kirinya. Disana jantung Minseok berdetak cepat, mungkin karena berjalan tergesa-gesa, tapi jawaban itu entah kenapa tak memuaskan hati Minseok . Kenapa jantungnya berdebar cepat dan sedikit nyeri? Kenapa bisa begitu?

"Kau kenapa?" Mendadak suara Baekhyun terdengar dari ambang pintu ruang kerja mereka. "Seperti habis dikejar setan saja." Sambungnya dengan tatapan heran.

"Benar. Ada setan yang mengejarku." Jawab Minseok seraya menegakkan tubuh untuk berniat melangkah memasuki ruang kerjanya.

"Oh! Kenapa lipstikmu berantakan begitu?"

"Apa?" Minseok segera mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan. "Mungkin karena aku makan dengan rakus tadi." Ujarnya masih mengusap bibir seraya mulai melangkah memasuki ruangan.

"Makan dengan rakus?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya. "Itu alasan yang tak masuk akal." Sambung Baekhyun .

.

.

.

Luhan memasuki gedung besarnya dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas. Sesekali ia menyapa rekan kerja yang kebetulan berselisih jalan dan tindakan Luhan tadi menimbulkan keheranan tersendiri bagi mereka karena selama ini Luhan jarang menyapa.

"Sudah kembali." Chanyeol menatap arah pintu saat Luhan muncul dari sana.

"Hm." Luhan menjawab seadanya saat melangkah menuju meja.

"Dan aku ingat saat kau bilang ingin keluar sebentar, tapi ini sudah tiga jam sejak kau keluar." Chanyeol menatap arlojinya sebelum kembali menatap Luhan yang sudah menatap layar laptop.

"Sebentar bisa berarti banyak hal untukku." Jawab Luhan sekenanya.

Chanyeol mencebikkan bibir mendengar jawaban Luhan tadi dan menatap laptopnya lagi sebelum mendengar pertanyaan Jongin.

"Kenapa bibirmu? Apa itu noda lipstik?" Jongin memicingkan mata melihat noda merah di sekitar bibir Luhan dan refleks pria itu mengusap bibirnya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Luhan setengah kaget.

"Kau… jangan bilang mencium istrimu." Chanyeol bertanya menyelidik saat Luhan tak kunjung menghentikan usapan di bibirnya.

Luhan tersenyum singkat. "Ternyata bermain-main dengannya cukup memuaskan."

"Mempermainkan seseorang bukan berarti kau harus menciumnya." Tegur Chanyeol . "Atau jangan-jangan kau mulai mencintai istrimu." Kembali Chanyeol berujar dan kali ini membuat Luhan menatap lekat kearahnya.

"Tahu apa kau tentang cinta?" Tanya Luhan sinis.

"Aku memang tak tahu apa-apa tentang cinta tapi aku tak pernah mempermainkan perempuan dengan cara menciumnya demi kepuasanku sendiri."

Jawaban Chanyeol tadi sukses membuat Luhan terdiam, pria itu tampak berpikir sebelum mengendikkan kedua bahu lalu sibuk lagi dengan laptopnya.

"Permisi."

Tiga ketukan di pintu ruangan mereka terdengar sebelum satu gadis masuk. "Apa Senior Luhan baik-baik saja? Kudengar beberapa hari lalu senior keluar dari rumah sakit." Ia mendekati meja Luhan dan menatap pria itu cemas.

"Ya." Luhan menjawab singkat disertai senyum tipis sebelum kembali menatap laptop.

"Syukurlah." Gadis itu bernapas lega seraya kembali menatap Luhan. "Ketua ingin bertemu dengan senior."

"Hm? Sekarang?" Tanya Luhan, ia tak kunjung menatap gadis itu karena sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"Ya. Jika bisa secepatnya, senior." Gadis itu menunduk sebentar lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Jessica itu tampaknya mulai terang-terangan mengincarmu setelah tahu rumah tanggamu hampir karam." Komentar Chanyeol saat gadis tadi sudah menghilang dari ruangan.

"Dia hanya junior kita." Ujar Luhan seraya menutup laptop, lalu tanpa permisi ia segera keluar dari ruangan.

.

.

.

Minseok menarik pedal panah seraya memfokuskan pandangan sebelum melepas anak panah dari jepitan jarinya. Tak lama anak panah itu mengenai titik sasaran tepat di bagian tengah. Seakan tak merasa puas kembali Minseok memasang anak panah lain hingga beberapa menit kemudian ia mulai kelelahan.

Minseok menetralkan napas terlebih dahulu lalu kembali membidik titik sasaran dengan anak panahnya secara bertubi-tubi. Tanpa ampun seolah jika titik sasaran itu adalah manusia maka akan mati seketika.

Matahari yang sudah berada di titik teratas itu tak mampu memecahkan konsentrasi Minseok , Ia terus membidik hingga anak panahnya habis tak bersisa. Dengan napas memburu Minseok terduduk di hamparan rumput dan menatap lurus ke papan bidikan. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengambil anak panah yang lain namun ia tak memiliki tenaga untuk itu.

"Ini." Mendadak Junmyeon datang dan memberikannya sebotol air mineral tepat ke hadapan Minseok sebelum duduk di sampingnya.

Minseok tersenyum lalu menerima botol mineral itu. "Terima kasih." Ujarnya seraya membuka tutup botol lalu meneguk airnya perlahan. "Ini benar-benar nikmat." Komentar Minseok .

Junmyeon hanya balas mengangguk lalu menatap kedepan tepat pada papan sasaran jauh di depan mereka. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Junmyeon tanpa menatap Minseok .

"Ya." Minseok mengangguk. "Kenapa? Apa aku tampak tak baik di matamu?" Minseok menatap ke samping tepat kearah Junmyeon namun pria itu tak langsung menjawab. Ia diam sebelum menghela napas berat.

"Ini pertama kalinya kulihat kau terlalu kacau." Komentar Junmyeon.

"Kacau? Kurasa tidak, Aku merasa baik-baik saja." Minseok berkelit seraya memasang suara cerianya.

"Kau tak bisa membohongiku Min." Junmyeon mendadak menatap tepat ke mata Minseok dan itu membuat Minseok tersentak kaget. "Sejak kecil aku sudah memperhatikanmu. Aku mengenalmu melebihi kau mengenal dirimu sendiri." Jawab Junmyeon penuh penekanan.

Minseok membulatkan mata. Ia benar-benar kaget mendengar pengakuan Junmyeon barusan. Orang macam apa yang mengenal dirinya lebih dalam seperti yang Junmyeon katakan tadi? Memikirkan hal itu membuat sekita mereka hening beberapa saat sebelum Minseok menatap kearah lain. Minseok menyadari jika sejak lama Junmyeon menaruh perasaan padanya namun Minseok hanya menganggap pria itu sebagai saudara saja, saudara senasib hingga mereka dipertemukan di sini.

"Sepertinya aku harus segera kembali atau Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo akan mengomeliku." Minseok berdiri dari duduk dengan tergesa-gesa namun tindakan Minseok membuatnya pusing mendadak. Ini seperti gejala kurang darah dan Minseok baru sadar jika ia mengidap anemia. Apa ini karena ia terlalu lama berdiri di bawah terik matahari?

Sebelum ia menemukan jawaban atas pusing yang mendera detik itu pula pandangan Minseok mengabur dan gelap, lalu disusul tubuhnya yang ambruk ke atas hamparan rumput dan ia benar-benar jatuh tak berdaya di sana.

"MINSEOK !" Teriakan Junmyeon yang terakhir kali ia dengar.

.

.

.

Minseok masih tak sadarkan diri saat dokter pribadi mereka tengah memeriksanya sementara Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Junmyeon menatap dalam diam di ujung ranjang.

"Dia bekerja terlalu keras hingga tak memikirkan kesehatan tubuhnya lagi." Baekhyun berujar dengan suara getir, matanya menatap sedih kearah Minseok hingga beberapa saat kemudian dokter pribadi mereka menyelesaikan penyelidikan.

"Nona Kim baik-baik saja." Dokter itu tersenyum singkat kearah Baekhyun .

"Benarkah? Tapi anemianya bagaimana dokter?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Istirahat yang cukup agar nona Kim bisa pulih kembali namun ini tak ada kaitannya dengan anemia yang diidap nona Kim." Jelas dokter itu.

"Syukurlah." Baekhyun bernapas lega sementara itu Kyungsoo dan Junmyeon yang sejak tadi diam juga menghela napas lega.

"Tapi sebaliknya jangan membuat nona Kim mendapati masalah serius hingga membuatnya tertekan begini, itu tak baik untuk janin yang ada di perutnya. Saya harap nona dan tuan bisa mengerti." Dokter itu meletakkan peralatan kesehatan ke dalam kotak dan tak menyadari jika tiga orang dibelakangnya tersentak kaget.

"Maksud dokter , Minseok tengah hamil?" Kyungsoo pertama kali menyuarakan kekagetannya.

"Ya." Dokter itu kembali menatap mereka. "Baru berjalan dua minggu, jadi tuan dan nyonya harus menjaga nona Kim jika ingin kandungannya baik-baik saja." Kembali dokter itu bersuara. "Baiklah, Saya mohon diri." Dia membungkuk singkat lalu berlalu dari hadapan mereka.

Sepeninggal sang dokter itu Junmyeon, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa terdiam. Belum ada yang berniat membuka suara hingga Baekhyun menghela napas berat.

"Dasar ceroboh, bagaimana bisa kau menyerahkan dirimu pada bajingan itu hingga membuat anaknya berkembang di perutmu? Bodoh!" Baekhyun duduk di tepi ranjang lalu menatap Minseok dengan tatapan sedih. "Jadi bagaimana sekarang?" Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dan Junmyeon bergantian namun tak mendapati jawaban dua orang itu hingga tak lama Minseok siuman.

"Kalian di sini?" Ia memijat kepalanya saat pusing itu kembali menyerang.

"Jangan banyak bergerak." Suara ketus Baekhyun terdengar saat melihat Minseok beringsut duduk lalu bersandar di kepala ranjang.

"Kenapa kalian di sini? Apa aku mencemaskan kalian?" Minseok menatap tiga sahabatnya dengan mata menyipit namun satupun tak ada yang berniat menjawab pertanyaannya barusan. "Baiklah. Maafkan aku. Aku tak berhati-hati hingga anemiaku kambuh. Aku lalai dan…"

"Kau hamil." Suara datar Junmyeon terdengar menggema di sekitar ruangan dan sukses membuat Minseok melotot kaget.

"A-apa?" Minseok tergagap merespon ucapan Junmyeon tadi.

"Dua minggu... dan kehamilanmu dalam masa rentan hingga kau tak boleh tertekan." Kali ini Kyungsoo yang menjawab.

Minseok semakin membulatkan matanya dan dengan perlahan menatap ke arah perut. Ia berniat mengusap perutnya namun gagal saat merasa jijik dengan diri sendiri.

"Kau mengandung anak dari pria yang bahkan ingin membunuhmu." Ucapan Junmyeon bagai cambukan dan membuat Minseok semakin jijik memandang perutnya.

"Ini kesalahanmu Min. Kau ceroboh dan mengabaikan kinerja pengaman hingga kini kau harus mengandung di saat rumah tanggamu akan hancur." Kyungsoo ikut berujar seolah memojokkan Minseok .

"Suamimu tak akan peduli. Dia juga tak akan mau mengurusmu dengan perut yang semakin membesar tiap bulannya." Sela Junmyeon lagi.

Minseok tak dapat berkata apapun. Semua hal yang buruk seolah terarah padanya dan itu membuat Minseok semakin merutuki diri dalam hati. Minseok tertunduk lalu tak lama bulir air mata jatuh ke atas pangkuannya. "Aku harus bagaimana sekarang?" Tanya Minseok diantara isakan yang ingin keluar.

Ruangan kembali hening, hanya terdengar isakan Minseok sesekali.

"Gugurkan kandunganmu."

"Junmyeon!" Baekhyun yang sejak tadi diam mulai memberi peringatan. Tampaknya Baekhyun kurang setuju dengan usul Junmyeon barusan.

"Anak itu tak diharapkan oleh ayah dan ibu mereka. Jika dipaksakan hanya akan membuat Minseok susah. Kau mau melihat Minseok menanggung aib ini sendiri?" Junmyeon menatap tajam kearah Baekhyun saat gadis itu balas menatapnya.

"Ini bukan aib dan tak seharusnya kau menyarankan hal gila itu di saat terdesak begini." Baekhyun kembali bersuara sebelum beralih menatap Minseok . "Dengar. Walau kau tak menginginkan anakmu tapi dia sudah ada di sana. Kau tak bisa merampas kehidupannya begitu saja Min." Ujar Baekhyun lagi.

"Kehamilanmu sudah terdeteksi walau baru berumur dua minggu, itu berarti ada petunjuk agar kita bisa dengan cepat menangani kehamilanmu. Jadi sebelum perutmu bertambah besar lebih baik bergegas menggugurkannya." Suara Junmyeon kembali datar dan Baekhyun menatapnya tak percaya.

"Kau benar-benar gila Junmyeon. Aku tak tahu kemana jalan pikiranmu hingga menyarankan seorang ibu harus membunuh anaknya." Ujar Baekhyun sinis.

"Tidak." Minseok ikut berujar namun pandangannya lurus ke depan seolah menerawang. "Junmyeon benar. Kehadiran anak ini tak diinginkan ayah bahkan ibunya." Ujar Minseok pelan.

"Jangan ikut-ikutan gila Min! Binatang saja tak pernah ada niatan ingin membunuh anaknya dan kau kalah dengan makhluk seperti binatang?" Suara Baekhyun meninggi saat melihat keputusasaan di mata Minseok .

Kembali ruangan mereka hening sebelum Minseok menghela napas. "Aku akan menggugurkannya." Suara Minseok yang bergetar itu terdengar tegas.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

Luhan memijat pelipisnya pelan saat memikirkan misi rahasia yang ketuanya beri. Misi ini berbeda dari misi sebelumnya dan Luhan dilarang keras untuk membocorkan ke orang lain terlebih Jongin dan Chanyeol. Sepertinya misi ini benar-benar membuat Luhan mendua. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk menangani misi kali ini.

Di balik itu sebenarnya Luhan merasa heran dengan sang ketua. Pimpinannya bersikeras agar Luhan mampu melakukan misi itu hingga berhasil dan Luhan tak punya daya untuk membantah terlebih perintah itu datang langsung dari mulut ketuanya. Namun jika dilihat lagi siapa objek misi kali ini nyali Luhan kembali goyah.

"_Aish_!" Luhan mengusap wajahnya kasar dan berteriak cukup keras, membuat dua rekan kerjanya menoleh.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jongin .

"Sejak kemarin... Ah bukan! Bahkan setelah kau menemui ketua tampaknya kau semakin kacau. Apa ketua marah padamu? Ini jarang terjadi." Sela Chanyeol.

Luhan tak menjawab, ia memilih kembali memijat pelipisnya sebelum memutar kursi kerja hingga kini Luhan bisa melihat pemandangan luar gedung. Lama Luhan menatap kosong ke arah jendela hingga beberapa saat kemudian menghela napas kasar.

"Aku tak punya pilihan lain lagi." Bisik Luhan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Melihat reaksi Luhan membuat Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepala sebelum menutup laptop dan beranjak dari duduk. "Aku memiliki janji hari ini. Aku pergi sebentar." Ujarnya sebelum benar-benar beranjak dari ruangan.

"Tergesa-gesa sekali." Jongin berujar saat melihat Chanyeol setengah berlari keluar dari ruangan. "Apa hanya aku saja yang merasa baik-baik saja hari ini?"

.

.

.

Minseok meremas tangannya saat sudah duduk di kursi tunggu sementara Junmyeon menemui dokter pribadi mereka untuk mendiskusikan masalah aborsi. Tak ada dokter yang berani menyanggupi masalah aborsi hingga Junmyeon rela membujuk dokter pribadi mereka.

Pikiran Minseok berkecamuk. Sejak tahu dirinya hamil perempuan itu tak pernah sedikitpun bernapas lega. Ia selalu takut memandang perut sendiri hingga merasa cemas bukan main. Sebenarnya Minseok belum percaya jika di dalam perutnya sudah tertanam kehidupan sosok yang bahkan belum memiliki wujud, namun melihat bagaimana paniknya Junmyeon membuat Minseok sedikit demi sedikit mempercayai keberadaan janin itu.

Minseok melamun, menatap kosong ke satu arah hingga tak menyadari satu sosok tengah menatapnya heran. Sosok itu, Chanyeol yang ingin pergi ke salah satu ruang dokter mendadak menghentikan langkah lalu memilih mendekati Minseok .

"Istri Luhan ,kan?"

Pertanyaan itu menyentakkan Minseok hingga ia tanpa sadar menatap sumber suara. Minseok memicingkan mata, merasa asing dengan pria di depannya.

"Kau tak mengenaliku?" Chanyeol tersenyum lalu duduk di samping Minseok , membiarkan perempuan itu meneliti wajahnya dengan lekat.

"Kau teman Luhan saat di bar?" Minseok mendengus saat otaknya berhasil mengingat siapa pria di sampingnya. "Apa lagi yang kau mau dariku?" Tanya Minseok ketus, ia sedang malas berurusan dengan Luhan maupun kelompoknya.

"Hei sabar. Aku tak tahu kau ada di sini. Lagipula aku sedang mengantar kakakku untuk menemui dokternya." Jawab Chanyeol.

Minseok menyandarkan punggung di kepala kursi dan masih enggan menatap Chanyeol. "Kakak?" Tanya Minseok malas.

"Ya~ kakak yang bisa dimanfaatkan. Kebetulan dia kunci suksesnya misi kami." Jelas Chanyeol tanpa canggung.

"Oh~" Minseok hanya menanggapi seadanya sebelum kembali terdiam.

Chanyeol terus memperhatikan Minseok dan dalam hati mengagumi kecantikan perempuan itu. "Kurasa Luhan pandai memilih istri."

"Jangan menyebut namanya. Aku benci pria itu." Minseok berujar seraya memalingkan wajah.

"Wajar jika kau membencinya dan dia membencimu, sejak awal yang tak jujur adalah kalian sendiri. Yang membuat masalah kalian, yang berbohong kalian dan sekarang yang tak mau mengalah kalian juga. Bukankah itu kekanakan?" Tanya Chanyeol seraya ikut menyandarkan punggungnya.

Sementara itu Minseok hanya bisa diam memikirkan ucapan Chanyeol barusan. Walau konyol namun ucapan pria itu ada benarnya.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" Chanyeol kembali angkat bicara saat Minseok tak kunjung menjawab. Pria itu menatap sekitar dan melihat ada beberapa perempuan berperut buncit tengah menunggu di kursi lain. "Oh~ jangan katakan kau tengah hamil." Chanyeol menatap Minseok kaget namun perempuan itu tak balas menatapnya, tetap betah dengan keheningan.

Otak Chanyeol bekerja dengan cepat. Minseok yang terlihat murung lalu sejak tadi berdiam diri seolah menunggu seseorang membuat Chanyeol berpikiran buruk. "Kau ingin menggugurkan kandunganmu?" Kembali Chanyeol bertanya, kali ini ia menarik bahu Minseok agar perempuan itu menatap kearahnya. Tanpa Chanyeol duga Minseok mulai menitikkan air mata, ia kembali bimbang saat dihadapkan oleh pertanyaan Chanyeol tadi.

"Lalu menurutmu Aku harus bagaimana? Anak ini muncul seenaknya bertepatan saat kami akan berpisah." Minseok mulai sesegukan, ia terlihat benar-benar kacau dan sungguh Minseok bimbang sekarang.

"Hei." Chanyeol segera memeluk Minseok untuk membuat perempuan itu tenang. "Jangan bertindak gegabah nyonya Lu. Penyesalan selalu datang di akhir dan jika kau menghilangkan anakmu sekarang maka tak akan bisa lagi untuk mengembalikannya kapanpun." Chanyeol mengusap punggung Minseok beberapa kali sementara itu Minseok tak menolak, ia malah semakin menangis dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana?" Kembali Minseok bertanya dengan suara bergetar.

"Dengar." Chanyeol melepas pelukan mereka dan mengenggam kedua bahu Minseok . "Anakmu tak bersalah. Akan terlalu jahat jika kau merenggut kehidupan darah dagingmu sendiri. Kau boleh benci pada Luhan namun tidak untuk keturunannya karena dia keturunanmu juga. Jika kau membunuh anakmu maka yakinlah, kedepannya kau merasa telah merenggut nyawamu sendiri." Ucap Chanyeol panjang lebar.

Minseok tersentak namun selanjutnya ia kembali merenung hingga beberapa detik kemudian ia angkat bicara. "Sejak kecil aku sudah dibuang. Aku tak mengenal orang tua sama sekali. Kepala panti bilang mereka membuangku tanpa meninggalkan apapun sebagai kenangan. Hingga sekarang aku tak pernah sekalipun bertemu mereka. Dari sana aku benci pada orang tua dan entah kenapa aku jadi kurang suka dengan anak kecil. Aku merasa menjadi orang tua bukan pekerjaanku, maka dari itu aku tak pernah berpikir akan memiliki anak." Minseok berujar dengan tatapan kosong, ia nyaris menangis lagi namun tangannya yang bergetar mulai terulur menyentuh perutnya yang rata. "Tapi dia datang secara mendadak. Aku bahkan tak memiliki persiapan apapun untuk menyambutnya." Sambung Minseok lagi.

Chanyeol menatap Minseok sedih seolah ia mengerti perasaan yang dirasakan perempuan itu. Dengan lembut ia merangkul bahu Minseok dan mengusapnya pelan. "Menjadi seorang ibu tak harus memiliki persiapan apapun, cukup memiliki hati nurani." Jawab Chanyeol. "Masalah dibuang orang tua bukan hanya kau. Aku juga, bahkan Luhan pun memiliki cerita yang sama. Malah Luhan lebih tragis lagi, kurasa." Ujar Chanyeol lagi.

Minseok memicingkan mata seraya menatap Chanyeol. "Apa?" Tanya Minseok kaget. "Bukankah dia bilang orang tuanya ada di Swiss?"

"Ah~" Chanyeol sedikit tersentak lalu melepas rangkulannya, pria itu tidak ingin membuka rahasia Luhan didepan istrinya sendiri. Dia memutar otak dan mengganti topik. "Kau ingin mengikat Luhan ? Atau kau ingin menjadikannya budakmu? Aku tahu cara mudah dan kau tak perlu mengeluarkan energi untuk itu." Ujar Chanyeol setengah tersenyum miring, ia pandai mengalihkan pembicaraan hingga Minseok tak menyadari itu.

"Ada hal yang membuatnya tunduk begitu mudah?" Tanya Minseok kaget.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Anakmu." Chanyeol melirik ke arah perut datar Minseok . "Dia lemah dengan anak kecil."

Minseok membulatkan matanya kaget namun beberapa detik kemudian ia tersadar akan satu hal. "Jangan katakan pada Luhan jika aku tengah mengandung." Ujar Minseok cepat.

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

Minseok kembali lemas seraya menyandarkan punggung di kepala kursi. "Cukup jangan ceritakan saja." Jawab Minseok lemah.

.

.

.

Saat mobil Junmyeon berhenti di halaman gedung besar itu Minseok segera keluar dari sana. Junmyeon tak mau kalah, ia ikut keluar dan mengejar Minseok .

"Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?" Junmyeon menatap Minseok dari samping saat perempuan itu tak menjawab apapun. "Minseok ." Junmyeon menarik lengan Minseok agar langkah perempuan itu terhenti. "Jika kau tak menggugurkannya maka kau akan dipecat. Tak ada ibu hamil yang bekerja di sini." Ujar Junmyeon setengah berteriak. Ia tak peduli dimana mereka sekarang, yang jelas ia ingin menyadarkan Minseok .

Minseok terdiam sebentar, pikirannya kembali bercabang sebelum melepas cekalan tangan Junmyeon . "Sepertinya cuti adalah sesuatu yang baik untukku sekarang." Jawab Minseok pelan. Ia mulai melangkah lagi namun baru beberapa meter berjalan sosok yang dikenal sebagai ketua mereka berdiri di hadapan Minseok .

"Ketua Wu." Junmyeon segera mendekat dan berdiri di depan Minseok seolah melindungi perempuan itu. "Aku bisa jelaskan…"

"Tidak Junmyeon . Jangan sekarang karena aku ingin bicara dengan Minseok . ayo Min." Sosok itu berbalik lalu melangkah tanpa menunggu jawaban Minseok .

"Aku bisa menangani ini." Minseok segera berujar saat Junmyeon ingin menghalanginya. Menurut Minseok sekarang dia harus mengurusi masalah sendiri tanpa bantuan orang lain.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mondar-mandir seraya sesekali menatap arah pintu. "Kenapa lama sekali? Apa yang ketua bicarakan pada Minseok ?" Baekhyun berhenti melangkah lalu menatap Kyungsoo dan Junmyeon lekat seolah meminta jawaban. "Dia tak dipecatkan?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Sepertinya iya." Jawab Kyungsoo pelan, ia sedikit ragu dengan jawabannya tadi.

"Lagipula tak ada dalam sejarah ibu hamil menggeluti pekerjaan ini." Kali ini Junmyeon yang menjawab dan terang saja membuat Baekhyun serta Kyungsoo terdiam.

"Aku senang dia membatalkan niat awal namun aku tak ingin dia keluar dari pekerjaan. Kalian tahu sendiri bagaimana menyedihkannya perempuan itu dan hanya di sini dia bisa terlihat bersemangat." Ujar Baekhyun lagi.

"Ya. Aku tahu." Kyungsoo mengangguk singkat.

"Maka dari itu kusarankan untuk menggugurkan kandungannya. Aku tahu akan jadi seperti ini. Selalu Minseok yang menderita. Tak cukup orang tua yang membuangnya di tengah laut sekarang malah pria kurang ajar yang sudah ia anggap suami itu kembali menorehkan luka lama. Sialan!" Dari suara Junmyeon jelas ia tengah menahan amarah.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo kembali terdiam. Mereka membenarkan ucapan Junmyeon barusan. Beberapa menit hening sebelum pintu ruangan terbuka dan dari sana Minseok terlihat.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Baekhyun bergegas mendekati Minseok saat melihat perempuan itu melangkah gontai menuju meja. "Kau dipecat?" Baekhyun kembali bertanya saat Minseok hanya bisa bungkam.

"Aku harus pulang." Minseok bersiap dan memasukkan beberapa barangnya ke dalam tas.

"Pulang?" Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahi, heran dengan pernyataan Minseok tadi.

"Ke rumahku. Setidaknya hanya itu tempat tinggal yang kupunya." Jawab Minseok .

"Kau masih menganggap rumah itu adalah tempat tinggalmu?" Junmyeon menatap Minseok tak percaya namun Minseok hanya diam sebelum menjinjing tasnya.

"Kalian bekerja keraslah di sini, maaf jika aku tak bisa banyak membantu mulai sekarang hingga beberapa bulan kedepan." Ucapan itu bagai pesan terakhir Minseok sebelum ia berjalan keluar dari ruang kerja. Tiga sahabatnya terdiam, tak berniat menghalangi Minseok setelah apa yang ia ucapkan tadi.

.

.

.

Minseok tiba di depan rumahnya setelah kurang lebih setengah jam menempuh perjalanan menggunakan jasa taksi, ia bersyukur matahari masih terik bersinar di atas sana, setidaknya ia tak perlu bertingkah seperti maling di kegelapan demi mengunjungi rumah sendiri. Setelah menghela napas berat beberapa kali ia mulai melangkah menyusuri halaman rumah, tak ada yang berubah, pikir Minseok . Rumah itu terlalu rapi padahal Minseok tak pernah mengurusnya beberapa bulan terakhir.

Saat mendapati pintu garasi yang terkunci rapat membuat Minseok sadar jika mobilnya masih terparkir indah di sana kecuali mobil Luhan , mungkin pria itu sudah lebih dulu mengamankan mobilnya.

Perempuan itu melanjutkan langkah dan mengabaikan perihal mobil lalu bergerak mengambil kunci saat berada di depan pintu, namun baru saja Minseok meraih kunci ia baru menyadari pintu rumahnya tak tertutup rapat. Minseok mengerutkan dahi saat mendorong pintu itu dan entah kenapa pikirannya melayang pada sosok Luhan , ia menyangka jika pria itu ada di sini, atau paling tidak pria itu sering berkunjung tanpa sepengetahuannya dan lupa mengunci pintu. Walaupun harus dipertemukan sekarang, Minseok tak takut sama sekali dengan Luhan , malah ia berniat menantang suaminya.

Semakin Minseok masuk dan meneliti, semakin ia tak menemukan sosok Luhan . Mungkin pria itu memang tak ada di sini mengingat mobilnya juga tak terparkir di dekat rumah, pemikiran itu membuat Minseok menghela napas lega.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu nyonya?"

Suara ramah itu terdengar di belakang Minseok dan sontak ia berbalik. Minseok mengerutkan dahi saat melihat satu sosok lebih tua darinya dan mengenakan pakaian pelayan tengah tersenyum seraya terus menatapnya.

"Apa yang anda lakukan di sini?" Minseok balas bertanya, ia heran kenapa wanita asing bisa masuk ke rumahnya. Apa ia adalah pencuri? Memikirkan itu membuat Minseok refleks bersiaga.

"Maaf nyonya. Saya adalah pelayan di sini. Saya menjaga dan membersihkan rumah ini bersama pelayan yang lain selama nyonya dan tuan tak ada." Wanita itu membungkuk hormat beberapa detik pada Minseok dan Minseok kembali dibuat bingung, darimana wanita ini tahu ia adalah nyonya besar pemilik rumah?

"Baiklah. Aku ingin sendiri jadi anda dan seluruh teman anda bisa meninggalkan rumah ini secepatnya." Minseok berbalik dan berniat mendekati tangga penghubung.

"Tapi nyonya." Ucapan pelayan itu mengurungkan niat Minseok dan kembali ia menatap pelayannya. "Tuan berpesan jika kami tak boleh meninggalkan rumah."

"Mana tuanmu? Dia tak ada di sini jadi akulah tuanmu sekarang. Cepat pergi sebelum aku mengusir kalian." Kali ini Minseok berujar kasar, entah kenapa emosinya naik mendapati penolakan. Bisa dibilang Minseok tersinggung.

.

.

.

Luhan tengah mencocokkan data buronannya sebelum teringat akan sesuatu hal. "Kau mengunjungi rumah sakit tadi ?"

Pertanyaan itu jelas untuk Chanyeol dan ia tersentak kaget mendengar pertanyaan Luhan . "Darimana kau tahu?" Tanya Chanyeol setengah gugup. Apa Luhan tahu jika ia bertemu istrinya tadi? Tak heran Luhan mengetahui semua gerak-gerik tanpa sepengetahuannya karena pria itu memiliki banyak mata-mata bahkan detektif pribadi.

"Tentu saja, hal itu ada dalam rencana." Luhan beralih menatap Chanyeol yang ternyata tengah menghela napas lega. "Kau kenapa? Seperti sedang membuat penghianatan saja." Ujar Luhan lagi.

"Tidak." Chanyeol buru-buru menggeleng.

Luhan memicingkan mata saat melihat Chanyeol kembali menatap layar laptop dengan pandangan salah tingkah, saat ia ingin bertanya lagi dering ponsel menginterupsi niat Luhan .

"Ya." Luhan segera menerima panggilan saat tahu panggilan itu berasal dari pelayannya. "Apa?" Luhan sedikit tersentak saat mendengar penuturan pelayan itu. "Baiklah, Aku akan kembali." Luhan memutuskan panggilan sebelum menutup laptopnya sembarangan. "Aku pulang dulu, Yeol." Luhan mengucapkan kalimat itu setengah berlari keluar ruangan. Chanyeol bernafas lega seraya menghentikan ketikan tak jelasnya di papan keyboard, pria itu menyenderkan punggungnya hingga kakinya yang panjang terkulai lemas. "Membuat gugup saja."

.

.

.

Setelah mengganti bajunya dengan gaun tidur, Minseok benar-benar tergeletak tak berdaya di atas kasur hingga beberapa jam kemudian berhasil memasuki alam mimpi. Ia terlihat sangat lelah dan wajahnya juga memucat. Mungkin tidur memang jalan satu-satunya agar Minseok kembali segar.

Minseok sebenarnya masih ingin memejamkan mata, waktu beberapa jam terakhir belum mampu membuatnya merasa terpuaskan namun entah kenapa mata Minseok tak ingin diajak bekerja sama karena dengan perlahan ia mulai membuka mata tanpa merubah posisi tidur. Pemandangan luar kamar menyambut mata Minseok . Sudah hampir gelap namun Minseok masih bisa melihat bias cahaya matahari yang berwarna jingga di ujung langit sana.

Hingga beberapa detik kemudian Minseok merasakan sesuatu menerpa tengkuknya. Sebenarnya Minseok merasakan itu sejak membuka mata tadi namun baru sadar jika sesuatu yang menggelitik itu bukan sekedar angin lalu. Dengan cepat Minseok menatap kebelakang dan mendapati wajah Luhan dengan mata terpejam kini sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Minseok tercekat, sejak kapan pria tak tahu diri itu datang lalu tidur di belakangnya, malah Minseok yakin benda berat yang melilit perutnya adalah tangan Bajingan itu.

Minseok ingin melepaskan diri namun entah kenapa hati kecilnya melarang hingga Minseok hanya bisa mengalah seraya kembali menatap arah jendela. Beberapa saat kemudian Minseok tak melakukan hal apapun hingga suara Luhan terdengar.

"Sudah bangun?"

Pertanyaan itu jujur saja membuat Minseok kembali menegang kaget namun ia tak mau menjawab pertanyaan Luhan tadi.

"Tidak kusangka kau hanya diam dalam pelukanku. Apa ini artinya kau benar-benar menyerah, sayangku?" Kembali Luhan bersuara dan kali ini Minseok mendengus kasar seraya menyentak pelukan Luhan hingga terlepas.

"Berpikir saja sesuka hatimu." Jawabnya seraya bangkit, tanpa menoleh Minseok segera keluar dari kamar. Ia tak tahu jika di belakangnya Luhan menyungingkan senyum puas sebelum bergerak mengekori Minseok .

Ternyata perempuan itu menghampiri dapur untuk mengambil botol mineral di lemari pendingin. Saat ia melihat pelayan wanita tadi ada di dekat kompor, mungkin tengah memasak makan malam membuat Minseok urung meneguk air.

"Masih di sini? Sudah kukatakan…"

"Aku yang memintanya bertahan." Luhan memutus ucapan Minseok .

"Apa?" Minseok mengerutkan dahinya seraya menatap Luhan . "Aku tak suka keramaian dan lebih baik kau ikut enyah dari rumah ini." Minseok berujar kasar sebelum membanting botol air mineralnya sembarangan.

"Kau lupa? Ini rumahku juga." Luhan berujar saat Minseok melewatinya.

"Ah~" Minseok menghentikan langkah dan beralih menatap Luhan . Kini mereka berdiri berhadapan dengan mata yang bertemu pandang. "Aku lupa jika rumah ini dibeli dengan tabungan sial itu." Ujar Minseok lagi. "Tapi aku tak perlu orangmu. Aku tahu mereka sama jahatnya denganmu." Sambung Minseok .

"Mereka hanya pelayan biasa. Lagipula sudah cukup. Aku menggaji mereka untuk memasak karena tak ingin lagi menyantap masakanmu yang berkutat antara sup dan omelet saja."

Minseok tersentak kaget. Ia tak percaya Luhan sekarang terang-terangan mengejek masakannya. Minseok sadar ia hanyalah perempuan yang hanya tahu bagaimana menarik pelatuk pistol, panah maupun berkelahi. Memasak bukan keahliannya namun ia mau belajar dan Luhan malah mengejek masakan yang ia buat dengan susah payah? Lelaki kurang ajar macam apa Luhan itu?

Bukan hanya Minseok , Luhan pun tampaknya kaget setelah sadar apa yang barusan ia katakan, namun selanjutnya pria itu bersikap normal. "Lagipula jika tak ada pelayan-pelayan ini kita hanya berdua saja. Kau mau? Atau? jangan katakan maksudmu kemari untuk menggodaku lagi, memohon padaku untuk memuaskanmu setiap malamnya." Luhan tersenyum sensual seolah tengah merayu Minseok .

Sementara itu Minseok mendengus lagi. "Setidaknya aku bisa membunuhmu jika hanya berdua saja." Ujarnya datar sebelum berbalik lalu menaiki anak tangga.

"Coba saja." Jawab Luhan setengah berteriak saat melihat Minseok terus saja melangkah.

"Tuan Lu. Nyonya dari tadi siang belum makan." Pelayan itu memberitahu saat Minseok benar-benar sudah menghilang.

Luhan hanya mengangguk singkat namun tatapannya terus terarah ke depan, tepat dimana punggung Minseok menghilang beberapa detik yang lalu. "Aku yang akan memaksanya makan."

.

.

.

Minseok duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang sembari menikmati tontonan layar televisi di depannya. Beruntung kamar itu memiliki segala yang diinginkan, bahkan untuk mengganjal perut Minseok bisa mendapatkannya dari lemari kecil dekat ranjang. Lemari itu bagai keajaiban karena tempat Minseok menabung makanan ringannya tanpa diketahui Luhan .

Saat tengah menikmati tontonan tak lama Minseok mendapati knop pintu kamar ditekan namun pintu itu tak kunjung terbuka. Jelas saja karena Minseok sudah menguncinya dari dalam. Minseok tersenyum menang, ia berhasil menyingkirkan pria itu dari kamar mengingat Minseok tak ingin lagi tidur dengan Luhan .

Sejak Minseok memutuskan pulang ia sudah tahu Luhan akan menyusulnya kemari namun tetap saja Minseok malas berhubungan lagi dengan pria itu.

"Minseok buka pintunya!"

Suara pria itu terdengar samar dari balik pintu, namun Minseok menulikan telinga. Penghalang besi di atas dan bawah pintu juga sudah Minseok pasang hingga menggunakan kunci cadanganpun Luhan tak akan bisa membukanya. Mendapati bagaimana pintarnya dia membuat Minseok tertawa kecil sebelum membesarkan volume suara televisi hingga suara Luhan benar-benar tak terdengar lagi. Selanjutnya Minseok berbaring di dalam selimut, ia tetap menikmati tontonan hingga tiba saatnya nanti ia tertidur sendiri.

Sudah lama Minseok tak menikmati kedamaian penuh santai begini. Sebenarnya ia bosan jika harus meninggalkan pekerjaan, namun mau bagaimana lagi? Minseok harus membiasakan diri mulai sekarang.

Suara pintu balkon yang digeser kasar membuat fokus Minseok buyar. Ia menatap sumber suara dan kaget saat Luhan masuk dari sana. Mata Minseok melebar hebat, apa-apaan pria itu? Kenapa gigih sekali ingin masuk ke kamar.

Luhan menatapnya datar namun penuh ancaman saat mendekati ranjang sementara itu Minseok berniat bangkit dari tidur. "Apa yang kau…" Minseok terlambat saat tahu-tahu pria itu lebih dulu mengunci pergerakan mulutnya, bahkan dengan cekatan Luhan memeluk tubuh Minseok agar tak memberontak.

Bagai kesetanan pria itu tak membiarkan Minseok lepas, terus menyandera bibirnya hingga Minseok merasa sesak bukan main. Minseok belum ingin mati, jadi saat ada kesempatan ia segera menggigit bibir Luhan kuat saat kembali pria itu ingin menggerakkannya.

Luhan berteriak tertahan saat merasakan bibir bawahnya terluka, Minseok tak main-main ternyata. "Kenapa kau menggigit bibirku?" Luhan kembali mendekatkan wajah mereka saat Minseok susah payah menetralkan napas. "Ingin bermain kasar?" Tanya Luhan dengan suara menggoda.

"Bodoh." Minseok mendorong dada Luhan hingga pelukannya terlepas lalu ia beralih duduk di atas ranjang. Masih menetralkan napas, Minseok bisa melihat Luhan tersenyum geli sebelum ikut duduk di atas kasur. Pria itu mengusap bibirnya dan noda darah itu terlihat.

"Kau terlalu bersemangat _sweetheart_."

"Tutup mulutmu." Minseok segera menginterupsi. "Dengar. Aku hanya ingin mencari ketenangan di sini karena tak ada tempat lain yang harus kukunjungi…"

"Kau dipecat dari organisasimu?" Luhan mendadak meninggikan suara dan menatap Minseok lekat.

"Kenapa aku harus dipecat?" Minseok menjawab kasar sebelum memalingkan wajahnya. "Menjauhlah dariku. Aku tak main-main mulai sekarang karena…"

"Kenapa aku harus menjauhimu jika nyatanya misiku harus mendekatimu."

Minseok membulatkan mata lalu kembali menatap Luhan . "Apa?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Ketua menyuruhku menggodamu agar kau jatuh cinta padaku, lalu kau tunduk di bawah kakiku selanjutnya kau akan mudah kuperintah sesuka hati."

Minseok membulatkan matanya mendengar penuturan Luhan , lagi. Tak tahu benar atau tidak namun tak seharusnya Luhan berujar seperti tadi.

"Kenapa? Apa kau sudah mulai jatuh cinta padaku?"

"Bermimpi saja." Jawab Minseok cepat. "Asal kau tahu. Ketuaku juga memberikan misi yang sama. Membuatmu tunduk hingga tak mampu melepaskanku sedetikpun." Ujar Minseok cepat.

"Oh~ menarik." Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali. "Lalu kenapa tidak kita coba saja? Aku penasaran setelah ini, kau atau aku yang tunduk lebih dulu." Pria itu menatap Minseok dengan senyum yang tak sampai menyentuh matanya. "Bukankah ini menarik?" Tanya Luhan lagi.

Minseok menatap Luhan lekat dan dalam otaknya tengah memikirkan sesuatu. "Sangat menarik." Bisik Minseok namun Luhan bisa mendengarnya. Pria itu tersenyum miring seolah benar-benar puas dengan jawaban Minseok tadi.

.

.

.

**TBC **


	7. Chapter 7

Sejak berlangsungnya perang terbuka di antara Minseok dan Luhan dua orang itu berlagak tak terjadi apapun. Luhan lebih kurang ajar lagi, kadang ia terang-terangan mencium dan memeluk Minseok tanpa canggung.

Minseok sendiri tak mempermasalahkan itu. Ia tahu jika semua serangan Luhan hanya bohong belaka. Untuk mencegah hal buruk terjadi maka Minseok lebih dulu membangun perisai agar tak hanyut dalam permainannya itu, namun Minseok akui Luhan hebat dalam mengambil hati wanita.

Minggu berlalu, satu bulan menyambut dan Minseok tak tahu bagaimana keadaan perutnya jika terus seperti ini. Luhan akan segera tahu karena perutnya semakin membesar, memikirkannya membuat Minseok bingung sendiri.

Sejak itu juga Minseok lebih banyak diam. Pertengkaran tak ada lagi namun keadaan rumah tangga mereka mendadak kaku karena hanya Luhan yang melancarkan serangan. Beberapa minggu terakhir, Minseok malas memikirkan rencana apa untuk menumbangkan Luhan jadi ia membebaskan Luhan untuk berlaku sesukanya.

Dan siang ini beda dari siang yang lalu. Luhan entah dengan sengaja atau tidak membawa rekan kerjanya ke rumah. Minseok yang tengah menikmati tontonan televisi di ruang tamu sedikit tersentak lalu berniat menyingkir namun ia urungkan saat merasa hal itu hanya akan membuatnya kalah di mata Luhan .

"Hai Minseok ." Chanyeol tersenyum dan menyapanya ramah. Pria itu duduk di sebelah Minseok tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu, terlihat benar-benar akrab.

"Hai." Minseok tersenyum salah tingkah sebelum merubah siaran televisi dari remote yang sejak tadi ia pegang.

"Aku membawakanmu ini." Chanyeol meletakkan kantung plastik itu di atas meja dan Minseok tergerak mencari tahu isi dalam plastik tersebut.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Minseok seraya beringsut mendekat, tangannya membuka simpul plastik dan seketika matanya berbinar. "Jeruk. Darimana kau tahu aku tengah menginginkannya?" Minseok menatap Chanyeol tak kalah berbinar terlebih saat Chanyeol balas tersenyum.

"Aku sengaja memilihkan yang asam untukmu." Chanyeol mengambil satu jeruk lalu mengupasnya sebelum menyodorkan jeruk itu ke hadapan Minseok . "Cobalah." Titah Chanyeol.

Tanpa kata, Minseok menyambar jeruk itu dari tangan Chanyeol lalu menikmatinya satu per satu.

"Ini enak sekali." Minseok tanpa terganggu dengan rasa asam jeruk terus menikmatinya, ia mengabaikan kekehan Chanyeol yang terus saja tergelak geli.

Sementara itu, Jongin dan Luhan yang menatap interaksi dua orang itu mulai menaruh curiga. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Chanyeol? Kenapa ia begitu dekat dengan Minseok ? Terlebih, Chanyeol seperti tak menaruh sikap waspada pada Minseok . Apa Minseok melakukan sesuatu hingga Chanyeol menjadi tunduk seperti ini? Begitu kira-kira isi pikiran Luhan dan Jongin .

"Aku haus. Dimana dapurnya?" Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangan untuk mencari tahu keberadaan dapur. Rumah terlihat sepi karena sebagian pelayan berbelanja dan sebagian lagi di luar untuk sekedar mengurusi tanaman di belakang rumah.

"Di sana." Ibu jari Minseok menunjuk kebelakang bahunya dan Chanyeol mengikuti arah petunjuk itu.

"Baiklah. Kau mau satu." Tawar Chanyeol saat bangkit dari duduk.

"Ya." Jawab Minseok singkat tanpa melepas pandangannya dari layar televisi.

Chanyeol tersenyum seraya menggelengkan kepala. Perempuan di depannya sangat amat pemalas. Chanyeol bertaruh jika Minseok tak lagi melayani Luhan setelah apa yang terjadi pada mereka.

"Apa yang kau perbuat pada Chanyeol?" Luhan bangkit lalu bergerak duduk di samping Minseok , ia meneliti wajah samping perempuan itu dengan lekat sementara Minseok seolah tak terganggu terus saja menikmati tontonan. "Kim Minseok ."

"Sstt. Kau berisik sekali." Minseok menatap Luhan lalu tanpa peringatan menyumbat mulut Luhan dengan satu ruas jeruk.

Mendapati jeruk itu bersarang di mulutnya membuat Luhan tersedak, Jongin yang melihat mereka mulai menahan tawa. "Brengsek kau Chan! Apa-apaan jeruk ini. Asam sekali." Luhan ingin mengeluarkannya namun gagal saat Minseok membungkam mulut Luhan dengan telapak tangan. Ia terus mengutuk Chanyeol yang sudah memberi Jeruk se-asam ini.

"Nikmati saja... Telan." Titah Minseok tanpa melepas bungkaman.

Sebenarnya Luhan ingin berontak namun entah kenapa ia menuruti keinginan Minseok hingga setengah hati menelan jeruk itu setelah terlebih dahulu mengunyah tak rela.

"_Aish_!" Buru-buru Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya sebentar saat Minseok melepaskan bungkaman.

Sementara itu Minseok kembali menatap layar televisi, mengabaikan ringisan Luhan yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Hei. Ada apa antara kau dan Chanyeol? Jangan bilang kalian bekerja sama untuk menumbangkanku." Luhan kembali bertanya seraya menatap Minseok lekat.

"Jangan mencurigainya." Chanyeol mendadak datang lalu duduk di sisi Minseok yang lain. "Ini." Chanyeol menyerahkan sebotol air mineral pada Minseok yang langsung diterima perempuan itu.

"Jadi aku harus apa? Di saat kalian berbisik tepat di depanku bagaimana bisa aku tak menaruh curiga. Jangan-jangan…" Luhan memicingkan mata, menatap Chanyeol dan Minseok bergantian. "… kalian bekerja sama untuk membunuhku?" Sambung pria itu.

Minseok dan Chanyeol memutar bola mata malas, sementara Jongin menepuk jidatnya mereka tak menyangka ucapan konyol itu akan keluar dari mulut seorang jenius seperti Luhan .

"Apa yang kau tonton?" Chanyeol malas menanggapi pertanyaan Luhan dan lebih memilih mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kartun." Jawab Minseok singkat. Tangannya kembali mengupas jeruk itu dan tanpa disadari ia nyaris menghabiskan jeruk dalam plastik.

Luhan kembali memicingkan mata. Perempuan memang sulit ditebak. Jeruk seasam itu mampu Minseok nikmati bahkan ia tak mengeluh sama sekali. Hebat, pikir Luhan .

"Permisi."

Suara lembut dari ambang pintu terdengar bersamaan dengan munculnya satu sosok anggun. Sosok itu tersenyum saat Luhan menatap kearahnya.

"Kau menyusul kemari juga?" Jongin bertanya heran saat Jessica masuk lalu mendekat kearah sofa.

"Iya." Jessica menjawab sekedarnya tanpa mengalihkan tatapan dari Luhan . "Apa aku boleh bergabung, senior?" Tanya Jessica .

Luhan mengusap tengkuknya sebelum mengangguk sementara Minseok memicingkan mata melihat gadis muda itu.

"Siapa dia?" Bisik Minseok pada Chanyeol.

"Junior di organisasi kami. Secara harfiah dia sainganmu. Kau lihat? Dia bahkan hanya menatap Luhan dan kita bagai tak ada di ruang ini. Jelas sekali dia mengincar suamimu." Chanyeol balas berbisik.

"Tak tahu malu sekali." Dengus Minseok seraya kembali menatap layar televisi.

"Kau tak cemas?" Tanya Chanyeol seraya terkekeh.

"Cemas? Kenapa aku harus cemas?" Tanya Minseok seraya menaikkan suaranya, hal itu membuat Luhan menatap kearah mereka.

"Jangan berisik." Luhan gantian membungkam mulut Minseok namun dengan cepat Minseok menepisnya. Luhan kaget saat perempuan itu menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Singkirkan tanganmu dariku." Ujar Minseok setengah berteriak sebelum bangkit lalu beranjak menuju kamar. Masih dapat Luhan dengar bantingan pintu kamar di atas sana.

.

.

.

Hampir dua jam Minseok mengurung diri di kamar dan sejak itu pula Luhan tak menyusul. Entah karena apa Minseok menangis, menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal empuk untuk meredam isakan. Minseok tak tahu kenapa hatinya lemah begini. Apa ibu hamil memang selalu sensitif? Minseok jarang menangis dan sekarang hanya karena kesal dengan kehadiran gadis tak diundang itu membuat air matanya lancang keluar, bahkan saat Minseok teringat bagaimana salah tingkahnya Luhan di depan gadis itu membuatnya kembali mengalirkan air mata.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganku." Minseok mengusap air mata lalu beranjak bangkit, ia terduduk di atas ranjang seraya menatap keluar jendela. "Kenapa aku semakin lemah saja. Menangis tanpa sebab benar-benar sebuah aib." Bisik Minseok pada diri sendiri.

Ia beralih menatap perut datarnya yang terlapisi baju sebelum mengusap canggung perut itu dari luar. "Apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Aku merasa bukan diriku lagi semenjak ada kau di sini." Bisik Minseok . Ia kembali melamun dan sesaat terlintas pemikiran yang membuatnya kembali bimbang. "Apa mempertahankanmu merupakan pilihan tepat?" Bisik Minseok pada diri sendiri, ia masih mengusap perutnya dan tak sadar jika Luhan sudah berada di kamar.

"Kau di sini?"

Pertanyaan itu menyentakkan Minseok dari pemikirannya. Minseok bersiaga namun terlambat saat Luhan berhasil duduk di atas ranjang lalu merebahkan kepalanya dipangkuan Minseok .

Minseok membulatkan mata. Apa-apaan pria ini? Tanpa canggung dan rasa bersalah ia main bermanja-manja saja pada Minseok .

"Kau menangis?" Luhan bertanya saat melihat mata Minseok sembab. "Kenapa? Apa karena kau cemburu dengan Jessica ?" Luhan kembali bertanya seraya mengulurkan tangan untuk mengusap pipi Minseok namun gagal saat perempuan itu menepisnya kuat.

"Jangan harap. Aku sama sekali tak cemburu dengan gadis itu." Jawab Minseok ketus.

Luhan terkekeh sebentar. "Baguslah. Jika kau memang cemburu artinya kau kalah padaku. Kau tahu? Cemburu berarti mulai mencintai." Bisik Luhan seraya menarik tengkuk Minseok agar mendekat kearahnya.

"Tsk!" Minseok kembali menghindar agar Luhan tak melancarkan niatnya. "Lalu apa yang kau lakukan? Setiap saat jika ada kesempatan selalu menyerangku. Bukankah itu artinya kau kalah?" Tanya Minseok sengit.

Luhan membulatkan mata mendengar pernyataan Minseok tadi. "A-apa?" Luhan tergagap sebentar namun otaknya mencari kalimat yang pas untuk membalas ucapan Minseok . "Itu hanya kontak fisik fiktif belaka agar kau menjadi lemah…"

"Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa menyentuhku seenaknya." Minseok berteriak dan tanpa Luhan duga perempuan itu mendorongnya hingga tak lagi tidur dipangkuan Minseok . "Dengar. Aku memiliki persyaratan lagi. Jika kau lepas kendali dan menyerangku seenaknya berarti kau kalah. Kau dengar?" Minseok berujar keras seraya beranjak dari ranjang. Ia melangkah keluar dari kamar tanpa mendengar jawaban Luhan .

Sepanjang perjalanan menuruni tangga Minseok terus mengumpat. Ia tak tahan lagi. Luhan selalu melakukan hal seenaknya dan Minseok tak bisa mentolerir yang satu ini. Sebelum Minseok tenggelam ke dasar jurang lebih baik Minseok waspadainya dari sekarang.

.

.

.

Perkembangan rumah tangga mereka tak berjalan baik, malah memburuk tiap harinya. Luhan jarang tidur di rumah dan Minseok tak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di depan laptop dan melaporkan perkembangan mengenai Luhan pada ketua.

Dan siang ini Baekhyun serta Kyungsoo datang berkunjung. Setelah memberitahu alamat rumah pada mereka beberapa jam kemudian dua orang itu tiba. Minseok bahagia bukan main, akhirnya ia tak sendiri lagi di rumah walau beberapa pelayan sering menemaninya.

"Hai." Junmyeon ikut menyapa saat Minseok membukakan pintu untuk mereka.

"Oh." Minseok menjawab singkat dan salah tingkah. Ia tak tahu jika Junmyeon ikut berkunjung. "Masuklah." Minseok berjalan lebih dulu lalu mencari pelayan agar menghidangkan makanan untuk para sahabatnya.

"Rumahmu besar juga." Baekhyun berujar dengan pandangan mengedar kesekeliling ruangan saat menduduki karpet tebal, padahal ada sofa namun ia dan Kyungsoo memilih duduk di karpet saja.

"Cukup unik." Komentar Kyungsoo seraya ikut mengedarkan pandangan sekilas.

Minseok berdecih kasar mendengar pujian dua sahabatnya, ia ikut duduk di depan Kyungsoo lalu Junmyeon menyusul. "Pria sial itu yang merancang rumah ini." Jawab Minseok .

"Oh." Baekhyun terkesiap mendengar jawaban Minseok tadi seolah tak percaya.

"Seleranya cukup tinggi." Balas Kyungsoo.

" Sudahlah jangan membicarakan hal tak penting." Minseok mendadak uring-uringan sendiri saat merasa temannya akan membicarakan Luhan .

"Bagaimana kabarmu…" Junmyeon bertanya seraya beralih menatap perut Minseok . "… dan dia." Lanjut Junmyeon.

"Ya…" Minseok menangkup tangan di perut seolah ingin menyembunyikannya dari pandangan Junmyeon. "Dia baik begitupun aku." Jawab Minseok seadanya.

Hening sesaat. Kecanggungan mendadak menyelimuti mereka. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saling tatap seolah meminta untuk membuka suara lagi namun niat itu urung saat mereka mendengar keributan di balik pintu utama disusul terbukanya pintu.

"Minseok . Kami datang." Suara ceria itu terdengar dan tampak Chanyeol tengah tersenyum seraya mendekat kearah mereka namun ia menghentikan senyum dan langkahnya saat melihat Minseok tak sendiri. "Oh! KALIAN!" Chanyeol menunjuk Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bergantian. "Kenapa kalian ada di sini?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Hey tuan berkaki Panjang. Harusnya kami yang bertanya kenapa kau ada di sini." Jawab Baekhyun ketus.

Dibelakang Chanyeol terlihat Luhan , Jongin dan satu gadis datang menyusul, mereka sama kagetnya dengan Chanyeol tadi kecuali Jessica , gadis itu tak tahu menahu tentang jati diri teman-teman Minseok .

"Seperti reuni yang tak terduga." Ujar Jongin seraya mendekat, lalu duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo. "Kalian tengah membicarakan strategi untuk menumbangkan kami?" Mata Jongin menatap Kyungsoo namun gadis itu enggan balas menatapnya.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal yang jelas tak akan kami beritahu." Jawab Kyungsoo ketus. Ia tak pernah menunjukkan emosinya namun entah kenapa di depan teman-teman Luhan terlebih Jongin ia sedikit berambisi.

"Pertahanan kalian sulit sekali di gempur." Chanyeol berujar setengah mengejek lalu ikut duduk di atas karpet tepat di samping Baekhyun sementara Luhan dan Jessica ikut duduk di atas karpet pula, sesekali Luhan melirik Minseok namun perempuan itu malah sibuk berbisik dengan Junmyeon

"Ini untukmu nona Cantik." Chanyeol kembali memberikan satu kantung plastik pada Minseok dan perempuan itu berbinar menerimanya, ia mendadak mengabaikan Junmyeon dan lebih memilih memperhatikan plastik pemberian Chanyeol.

"Mangga." Minseok terpekik senang saat melihat isi plastik yang Chanyeol bawa. "Kalian dilarang meminta." Ujar Minseok seraya mengambil potongan mangga itu lalu memakannya lahap.

"Lebih baik kau bersiaga Min. Siapa tahu mangga itu sudah diberi racun." Ujar Baekhyun sinis. Minseok tak mendengarkan, matanya sudah silau oleh mangga pemberian Chanyeol.

"Apa kau bilang?" Chanyeol manatap kearahnya dengan tatapan kaget.

"Musuh yang berlaku manis hingga rela membuka kulit mangga seperti yang kau lakukan membuatku tambah curiga." Baekhyun balas menatap Chanyeol sengit.

"Terserahlah." Chanyeol hanya menjawab malas lalu menatap Minseok yang terus menikmati mangganya.

"Pelan-pelan." Junmyeon mendadak menginterupsi lalu tanpa segan mengusap sudut bibir Minseok dengan punggung tangannya.

"Ini enak Junmyeon-ah. Kau tak tahu bagaimana rasanya." Ujar Minseok dengan mulut penuh.

Junmyeon tersenyum mendapati Minseok yang kembali ceria. "Aku tahu. Makan dengan tenang karena tak akan ada yang memintanya darimu." Ujar Junmyeon yang segera dibalas anggukan semangat Minseok .

Sesaat pria itu terdiam, menatap Minseok lekat dan entah kenapa ia menyesal sudah membuat Minseok memilih keputusan yang salah. Walau cemburu dengan pria yang berhasil menikahi Minseok terlebih anak pria itu bersarang di rahim perempuan yang ia cintai namun tak seharusnya Junmyeon menyarankan aborsi. Junmyeon menyesali sarannya tersebut dan di sinilah ia berada, mencoba mencairkan suasana canggung antara dia dan Minseok .

Tanpa sepengetahuan Junmyeon, ternyata Luhan sudah lebih dulu memperhatikannya. Sejak Junmyeon sudah duduk manis di samping Minseok , berbisik pada Minseok , mengusap sudut bibir Minseok bahkan memandang istrinya dengan tatapan sayang membuat Luhan mengepalkan tangan kuat. Ia mengutuk pria itu yang dengan lancang masuk ke rumahnya.

Di saat Luhan tengah menahan emosi di saat itupula Junmyeon mendadak menatap kearahnya. Mata mereka bertemu pandang namun Luhan tak menghindar, ia balas menatap Junmyeon dengan tatapan tajam. Sepertinya yang tak mau mengalah bukan hanya Luhan , buktinya Junmyeon ikut menatap Luhan dengan pandangan meremehkan.

.

.

.

Minseok berdiri di balik pintu balkon dan menatap kosong pemandangan luar. Setelah teman-temannya pulang Minseok memilih kembali ke kamar sedangkan Luhan sibuk di bawah, tak tahu mengerjakan apa.

Minseok menyentuh perutnya, diyakini atau tidak perut itu memang semakin mengalami perubahan. Minseok jadi bingung, bagaimana memberitahu perihal janin yang ia kandung pada suaminya. Apa Luhan percaya jika itu anaknya? Sepertinya tidak karena Luhan sangat membencinya.

"Apa maksudmu membawa pria lain ke rumahku?" Suara keras itu terdengar saat pintu kamar yang terbuka. Minseok tersentak dan sadar jika Luhan tengah emosi namun ia tak berniat sedikitpun untuk berbalik.

Mendapati diamnya Minseok membuat Luhan semakin geram, ia mendekati perempuan itu dengan langkah lebar hingga kini tiba di depannya. "Kau ingin bermain-main denganku?" Tanya Luhan seraya menatap Minseok lekat. Bara amarah terlihat jelas di matanya.

Minseok menghela napas berat sebelum balas menatap Luhan . "Kau boleh membawa teman wanitamu kemari namun aku tidak? Aku ingat dengan kata cemburu yang kemarin kau tuduhkan padaku. Apa sekarang kau termakan ucapan sendiri setelah melihat Junmyeon?" Tanya Minseok datar, sama sekali tak ada nada emosi di dalamnya.

"Kau…" Luhan mengepalkan tangan kuat, sepertinya benar-benar emosi mendengar jawaban Minseok . "Aku tak suka orang asing masuk ke rumahku seenaknya, terlebih rekanmu." Ujar Luhan menahan geram.

"Begitupula aku." Minseok menjawab seadanya sebelum berbalik. Ia malas bertegang urat dengan Luhan , hal itu jujur menguras tenaga dan Minseok memilih tidur saja. Namun tampaknya pikiran Luhan tak sejalan. Dengan cepat ia mengenggam lengan Minseok hingga perempuan itu kembali menatapnya.

"Kau telah membuatku marah hingga sampai ke ubun-ubun. Kau akan membayar semua amarahku dan kuyakin kau akan menyesal telah membuatku lepas kendali seperti ini."

Sebelum Minseok berhasil mencerna ucapannya, Luhan lebih dulu mengangkat Minseok lalu sedikit membanting perempuan itu ke atas ranjang. Minseok terkesiap lalu ingin berontak namun gagal saat Luhan sudah menangkap kedua tangan Minseok lalu menahannya di atas kepala perempuan itu.

Dengan sebelah tangan Luhan menyingkap gaun tidur yang Minseok kenakan hingga membuat baju dalamnya terlihat.

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!" Minseok langsung panik saat melihat keganasan Luhan , namun suaranya berhenti saat pria itu membungkamnya dengan ciuman kasar yang menuntut.

"Luhan. Tidak! Jangan lakukan ini." Minseok berbicara diantara bungkaman Luhan namun pria itu tak tersentuh sedikitpun, malah dengan lancang ia menurunkan dalaman Minseok sebelum meloloskan miliknya sendiri.

"Luhan , tidak!" Tanpa persiapan pria itu menyatukan tubuh mereka, membuat tubuh bawah Minseok ngilu bukan main. Minseok menangis lagi, malam ini Luhan melecehkannya seperti binatang dan Minseok merutuki kelemahannya yang tak bisa berbuat apapun.

Hingga Luhan bergerak di atasnya, yang Minseok keluarkan bukan erangan nikmat tapi tangis pilu yang jika orang lain mendengarnya akan merasa ikut sakit namun tidak untuk Luhan , tampaknya pria itu benar-benar lupa diri hingga tak menyadari jika Minseok sudah sangat mengenaskan di bawahnya.

.

.

.

Lima jam Luhan menghabisi tubuhnya hingga Minseok benar-benar terkapar lemas di atas tempat tidur. Pelepasan terakhir dan Luhan tumbang di atas dada Minseok . Perempuan itu terus menatap langit-langit dalam diam. Ia membiarkan sebagian rambutnya menutupi wajah hingga Luhan mengangkat kepala untuk memeriksa Minseok . Pria itu membenarkan letak rambut Minseok ke tempat semula lalu menghadiahi Minseok kecupan di bibir yang kali ini lebih lembut dari sebelumnya. Luhan menyingkir dari atas tubuh Minseok sesaat telah melepaskan kecupan.

Pria itu ikut menatap langit-langit kamar dengan napas memburu, dada telanjangnya turun naik mengikuti irama napas. Sementara itu di sampingnya Minseok mulai mengusap sudut mata sebelum beranjak bangkit, tanpa memikirkan jika sekarang tengah malam Minseok tetap ingin membersihkan diri. Ia merasa sentuhan Luhan benar-benar menjijikkan di tubuhnya.

Luhan menatap ke samping, ia diam saja saat mendapati sang istri tengah berjalan terseok menuju kamar mandi sebelum akhirnya melihat Minseok jatuh tersungkur di lantai kamar mereka yang dingin. "Minseok!" Luhan tanpa sadar berteriak lalu ia tak ingat entah sejak kapan sudah berada di dekat Minseok , mengangkat perempuan itu dan memangku tubuh bagian atasnya. "Minseok ." Luhan menepuk pipi Minseok beberapa kali namun perempuan itu tetap tak berkutik. Luhan semakin cemas saat melihat wajah Minseok yang memucat persis seperti mayat.

Tanpa menunggu lagi Luhan segera membopong Minseok menuju ranjang lalu menelepon dokter pribadinya secepat yang ia bisa.

"Segera kemari. Aku tak mau tahu! Kau harus ke rumahku." Luhan menutup sambungan telepon tanpa mendengar jawaban terlebih dahulu.

Saat melihat Minseok yang belum berbalut apapun membuat Luhan bergerak ke arah lemari lalu mengambil piyama tidur berbentuk jubah dan memakaikannya ke tubuh Minseok dengan hati-hati. Sadar akan ketelanjangannya membuat Luhan mengambil jubah tidur juga lalu memakainya sebelum dokter itu datang.

.

.

.

Luhan menunggu dokter pribadinya selesai menangani Minseok dalam diam. Ia tak membuka suara sedikitpun namun matanya menatap cemas pada Minseok yang terus memejamkan mata.

"Bagaimana?" Luhan bertanya saat dokter pribadi itu menyelesaikan penyelidikan lalu meletakkan peralatan medis ke kotak hitam.

"Kau kejam sekali _hyung_." Pria yang lebih muda darinya itu mulai membuka suara.

"Jangan bertele-tele Kim Jongdae, Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Luhan dengan nada tinggi.

"Jelas-jelas dia lemah dan kupikir dia belum makan seharian, tapi kau main memaksanya saja. Biar kutebak, kau habis bercinta dengannya gila-gilaan bukan? Bahkan aromanya masih menguar di sini." Jongdae mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah seolah menghilangkan bau itu.

Luhan terdiam, tebakan Jongdae memang benar adanya dan dia tak tahu jika hal tersebut bisa membuat Minseok pingsan seperti ini.

"Meski kau marah ataupun sekedar ingin menghukumnya namun jangan terlalu kasar. Kau tahu? Tindakanmu ini bisa mengancam nyawa anak kalian _hyung_." Ujar Jongdae.

Luhan mengerutkan dahi mendengar kalimat terakhir Jongdae tadi. "A-apa? A-Anakku?" Tanya Luhan heran.

"Kau tak tahu?" Jongdae balas mengerutkan dahi. "Istrimu hamil _hyung_, usia kandungannya memasuki umur tujuh minggu." Jelas Jongdae. "Harusnya kau bisa bersikap lembut. Saat istri tengah hamil, kau memang masih bisa melakukan hubungan suami-istri namun tetap harus berhati-hati. Jika ingin nyawa anakmu selamat maka kau jangan terlalu kasar pada istrimu." Sambung Jongdae lagi. "Dan beruntung istrimu kuat. Kau harus bersyukur memiliki istri seperti _noona_ ini _hyung_." Jongdae menatap Minseok yang masih tertidur tenang di atas kasur itu seraya tersenyum.

Namun berbeda dengan Luhan , dari sekian banyak penjelasan yang Jongdae kemukakan, Luhan hanya mengingat beberapa hal dan itu bagai cambukan yang mengenai kepalanya. "Anakku… tujuh mi-minggu?" Luhan tergagap menanyakan hal itu pada Jongdae.

.

.

.

**TBC **


	8. Chapter 8

Luhan menarik selimut Minseok hingga menutupi bahu perempuan itu lalu ia terdiam saat melihat Minseok yang masih setia memejamkan mata. Kali ini wajah itu lebih berseri, tak sepucat tadi dan Luhan bersyukur serta bernapas lega saat mengetahui Minseok berangsur pulih walau belum sadar keseluruhan.

Sejak Jongdae permisi pulang hingga kini menunjukkan pukul tiga dini hari Luhan tetap setia memandangi wajah Minseok dalam diam. Kantuknya menguar entah kemana dan yang ada hanya perasaan bersalah serta menyesal yang berkecamuk dan bercampur jadi satu dalam dadanya.

Luhan memperhatikan wajah perempuan itu lagi. Diantara deru napasnya yang teratur bisa Luhan lihat jika Minseok memang perempuan yang memiliki paras manis, sangat manis dan tak salah jika ia betah berlama-lama memandang wajah perempuan itu. "Ah~" Luhan menggeleng kuat. Sekarang hal gila apa lagi yang tengah ia pikirkan? Belum meminta pengampunan pada Minseok namun otaknya yang bejat sudah memikirkan hal lain lagi.

Luhan menghela napas, ia menyalahkan diri sendiri atas kejadian yang menimpa Minseok barusan. Jika saja ia tak berlaku kasar pada sang istri mungkin perempuan itu tak akan pingsan begini. "Pria Tolol!" Ujar Luhan lalu meremas rambut belakangnya sebelum kembali menatap Minseok . Ada raut kesedihan dari tatapan itu dan Luhan terlihat benar-benar menyesal.

Dengan kembali menghela napas Luhan memilih merebahkan tubuh seraya masuk ke dalam selimut yang sama dengan Minseok , lalu tanpa kata mulai menyelipkan lengan kirinya di bawah kepala Minseok untuk dijadikan bantalan perempuan itu, setelahnya Luhan kembali terdiam. Ia mengamati wajah tertidur Minseok dengan lekat seolah tak ada kata bosan untuk memandangi wajah perempuan itu.

Namun jika ditelisik lebih lanjut maka ini pertama kalinya ia memandangi wajah Minseok ketika tidur. Saat mereka baru menikah Luhan akan ikut tertidur ketika istrinya lebih dulu jatuh ke alam mimpi, ia tak punya niat sedikitpun untuk memperhatikan wajah pulas istrinya seperti sekarang.

Lagi-lagi Luhan merutuki kebodohan saat tahu Minseok celaka akibat ulah bringas tanpa kendalinya tadi. Memikirkan itu membuat Luhan lelah sendiri. Ia beralih memejamkan mata lalu tangan kanannya yang bebas tanpa sengaja menyentuh perut Minseok .

Ia terkesiap, baru sadar jika di sana tengah tumbuh keturunan yang entah diharapkannya atau tidak. Luhan membuka mata, di dalam selimut itu tangannya meragu untuk mengusap perut Minseok atau tidak. Namun detik berikutnya Luhan memilih mengusap perut Minseok pelan, mencoba menyapa anaknya yang bahkan baru berbentuk darah.

"Maaf." Bisik Luhan pada keheningan, tak tahu ucapannya tadi tertuju pada siapa. Minseok kah? Bayi mereka? Atau malah dua-duanya.

.

.

.

Minseok membuka mata saat pagi datang, walau enggan bangun namun instingnya memerintah Minseok agar segera terjaga, namun baru saja ia membuka mata Minseok sudah merasakan sakit di Sekujur tubuh terlebih bagian bawahnya. Ia ingin meringis namun gagal saat menyadari Luhan tidur seraya memeluk tubuhnya erat.

Minseok menatap ke atas tepat wajah pulas pria itu dan detik selanjutnya Minseok tersenyum miris. Ada apa dengannya? Setelah menerima semua penghinaan Luhan semalam namun sekarang ia sama sekali tak memiliki niat untuk membunuh pria itu. Ada apa dengannya? Kemana perginya benci yang menggerogoti diri Minseok selama ini?

"Kau sudah bangun?" Luhan mendadak bertanya dengan suara serak dan membuat Minseok yang tengah melamun menatap kearahnya dengan waspada.

Minseok jelas tengah bersiaga namun Luhan tak peduli, malah dengan seenaknya ia meletakkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Minseok . "Tak panas lagi." Ujarnya pelan namun terdengar lega.

"Menyingkir." Minseok menepis tangan Luhan dari dahinya lalu beranjak duduk. Ia ingin pergi ke kamar mandi mengingat bagaimana lengketnya tubuh Minseok sekarang. Minseok benar-benar kesal, setelah apa yang Luhan lakukan semalam hingga detik ini pria itu tak kunjung meminta maaf.

"Tadi malam Jongdae memeriksamu." Luhan berujar dan bergegas bangkit, ia menatap punggung Minseok yang mendadak kaku di depannya. "Dan dia bilang kau hamil."

Ucapan Luhan tadi semakin membuat Minseok kaget. Dengan mata tak percaya ia mulai berbalik kemudian menatap Luhan lekat.

"Anak itu." Luhan beralih menatap ragu perut rata Minseok yang tertutupi jubah tidur. "Bagaimana kita harus menyikapinya?" Tanya Luhan pelan, persis bisikan namun Minseok bisa mendengar dengan jelas, Minseok juga tahu ada kebingungan di balik pertanyaan Luhan tadi.

Minseok mengepalkan tangan kuat di balik selimut tanpa melepas tatapan dari Luhan dan kembali hati Minseok menjadi kesal bukan main. "Jangan pikirkan dia." Ujar Minseok geram. "Lagi pula anak ini bukan anakmu." Minseok menyambung kalimatnya dengan penuh penekanan sebelum beranjak dari kasur.

Luhan tersentak. Ia kaget mendengar jawaban Minseok tadi. Bukan anaknya? Apa itu benar?

.

.

.

Luhan berdiri di dekat jendela transparan ruang kerjanya seraya menerawang. Sejak tiba di ruangan ia lebih banyak diam daripada ikut berbincang dengan Jongin dan Chanyeol.

"Kau kenapa?" Jongin bertanya saat Luhan benar-benar tak berniat menyingkir di dekat jendela. Terus saja mematung seperti orang yang kehilangan akal.

"Kau bertengkar dengan Minseok ?" Terka Chanyeol.

"Hyung, Sejak kapan kau dekat dengan agen satu itu?" Jongin kali ini menatap Chanyeol dan dibalas pria itu dengan senyum salah tingkah.

"Kenapa memangnya? Minseok bukan orang jahat. Ya~ menurutku dia baik." Jawab Chanyeol setengah mengangguk. Walau diajarkan untuk bersiaga namun entah kenapa Chanyeol yakin jika Minseok dan teman-temannya adalah orang baik.

"Kau mudah terpedaya rupanya. Jangan sampai ketua tahu kau berteman baik dengan musuh." Ujar Jongin lagi dengan suara datar, jelas sekali jika pria itu memberi peringatan untuk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya mencebik kecil sebelum kembali berkutat dengan ponselnya.

"Istriku hamil."

"Hah!" Ucapan mendadak Luhan tadi membuat Jongin berteriak kaget tapi tidak untuk Chanyeol. "Hamil anakmu?" Tanya Jongin tanpa pikir panjang.

"Jelas anaknya. Anak siapa lagi?" Kali ini Chanyeol yang merespon.

"Aku hanya mengutarakan kecurigaanku." Ujar Jongin singkat sebelum membuka lembar berkas di tangannya.

"Aku yakin itu anak Luhan . Sejak malam dimana kita bertemu Minseok di bar sejak itupula kita mulai memantau anggota tim kerja Minseok . Menurut hasil pantauan, Minseok jarang berdekatan dengan pria lain." Chanyeol beralih menatap punggung Luhan yang seolah tak terganggu, tetap berdiri mematung di sana. "Malam di bar saat kau menyusul Minseok lalu kalian tak kembali hingga bar tutup, apa kau mau menjelaskan kejadian yang sebenarnya antara kau dan Minseok tanpa menghilangkan bagian sex-nya? Atau kau menolak jika itu anakmu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku percaya itu anakku." Luhan menjawab cepat namun ia belum mau berbalik menatap Chanyeol. Pria itu tampak berpikir sebentar lalu menghela napas. "Tapi yang tak kumengerti kenapa ia berbohong mengenai anak itu. Ia bilang aku tak perlu memikirkannya karena janin itu bukan anakku." Ujar Luhan seraya berbalik, menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang tak terbaca.

"Perempuan aneh." Jongin sedikit memicingkan mata, mungkin heran dengan sikap Minseok . Chanyeol menonyor kepala jongin yang dibalas dengusan kesal dari Pria cokelat itu.

"Jelas karena ia tak mau mendapat rasa kasihanmu." Jawab Chanyeol bersungut-sungut.

Dahi Luhan mengerut mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol. "Apa? Rasa kasihan?" Tanya Luhan tak mengerti.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Beberapa minggu lalu aku bertemu Minseok di rumah sakit. Sebenarnya aku malas memberitahumu tapi setelah kupikir kau memang perlu tahu." Chanyeol melirik kearah Luhan yang ternyata menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh ingin tahu.

"Kau sudah tahu dia hamil?" Jongin bertanya sewot.

"Memang kenapa?... Dan kau tahu Lu? Ia ingin menggugurkan Knadungannya sebelum kau bisa mengetahui dia hamil." Sambung Chanyeol sambil menunjuk muka Luhan.

"Apa?" Luhan hampir berteriak mendengar ucapan Chanyeol tadi.

Chanyeol mengangguk sekilas. "Kau tak melihat kacaunya dia Lu. Aku yang bukan sahabatnya saja bisa tersentuh melihat bagaimana frustasinya Minseok . Aku bisa melihat jika dia tengah kebingungan serta tertekan yang dalam hingga membuatnya berpikir ingin menggugurkan kandungan. Namun wajar jika ia panik, wanita mana yang mau mengurus anak yang bahkan suaminya tak peduli?" Chanyeol kembali berujar dan saat itu pula Luhan terdiam namun tak lama tubuh pria itu merosot jatuh, terduduk di lantai marmer seraya bersandar pada dinding. Lama Luhan terdiam, sama sekali tak mau menanggapi ucapan Chanyeol dan hanya tertunduk dalam.

Chanyeol tahu jika Luhan juga merasa tertekan namun ia ingin meneruskan penjelasannya. "Tapi di balik wajah bingung dan tertekannya Minseok, aku masih bisa melihat jika ia menyayangi anakmu. Setelah kubujuk akhirnya ia mengalah dan hingga sekarang masih mempertahankan anakmu." Kembali Chanyeol membuka suara. "Keputusanku untuk membujuknya benar bukan? Aku tahu kau menginginkan anak itu." Sambung Chanyeol.

Luhan semakin tertunduk, entah kenapa sesuatu yang menyesakkan dadanya terus muncul. Mendadak ia lemas mengetahui Minseok ingin menghilangkan keturunannya.

Jongin yang ternyata juga mendengarkan penuturan Chanyeol tadi mulai mengangguk setuju. "Jika menyangkut keturunan lebih baik kau yang mengalah Hyung." Usul Jongin .

"Ya. Singkirkan egomu mulai sekarang. Kau pungkiri atau tidak nyatanya anak itu memang milikmu. Tanpa kau sadari, anak itu memintamu untuk memperhatikan ibunya, mengurus ibunya bahkan menyayangi ibunya. Perlakukan dia dengan baik jika kau tak mau Minseok semakin tertekan." Saran Chanyeol.

"Benar Hyung. Apa lagi Minseok merupakan perempuan keras kepala. Hamil adalah suatu penghinaan untuk agen seperti kita namun aku hargai keputusannya untuk mempertahankan anakmu." Ujar Jongin .

"Jongin benar. Walau dia keras kepala dan melarangmu untuk memperhatikannya namun aku yakin jauh di lubuk hati Minseok ia sangat mengharapkan perhatianmu. Walau dia menolak, mengusir bahkan menamparmu karena terang-terangan memperhatikannya namun kau tak boleh gentar." Kembali Chanyeol memberi saran.

Kali ini Luhan menghela napas berat. Semua yang dua sahabatnya utarakan membuat Luhan merasa penuh, sangat penuh hingga ia ingin segera menemui istrinya.

.

.

.

Minseok yang tengah duduk di balkon kamar di temani secangkir kopi hangat dan laptop yang terbuka membuatnya semakin menikmati angin sore di sekitar balkon. Sesekali ia menyeruput kopi dan membalas pesan ketuanya. Tampaknya Minseok masih mengirimkan perkembangan gerak-gerik Luhan pada sang ketua.

Setelah dirasa cukup Minseok memilih menutup laptop lalu memandang langit sore. Ia baru tahu pemandangan dari balkon kamarnya sangat amat indah apa lagi ketika matahari bergerak turun di ujung barat sana.

Saat tengah menikmati pemandangan itu tak lama konsentrasi Minseok buyar saat melihat satu mobil yang jelas adalah mobil Luhan masuk dan berhenti di halaman rumah. Minseok mendengus kesal lalu menatap arah lain seolah ia tak menyadari kedatangan Luhan .

Sementara itu di bawah sana Luhan menatap Minseok dari balik kaca kemudi sebelum memutuskan untuk turun. Ia tersenyum sekilas saat melihat Minseok masih saja sok sibuk tanpa mau menatap kearahnya. Dengan langkah tenang Luhan mulai memasuki rumah dan tanpa basa-basi menaiki tangga untuk tiba di kamar.

Saat melihat Minseok masih setia duduk di kursi balkon membuat Luhan mau tak mau ikut menyusulnya. "Ini." Luhan meletakkan sekantung plastik berisi jeruk dan berharap Minseok berteriak senang persis saat Chanyeol membawakannya jeruk dan mangga waktu itu, namun tampaknya kali ini berbeda karena Minseok masih setia termenung menatap langit di arah barat yang mulai menghitam.

Sadar jika ia tengah diabaikan membuat Luhan menghela napas. "Masuklah. Jangan biarkan tubuhmu terlalu lama di terpa angin." Ujar Luhan seraya mengusap kepala Minseok , namun dengan cepat perempuan itu mengambil laptopnya kemudian beranjak dari duduk untuk meninggalkan balkon tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun pada Luhan .

Luhan menatap punggung Minseok dari balik pintu balkon lalu beralih menatap kantung plastik di atas meja. Minseok sama sekali tak menyentuh jeruknya, hal itu sedikit membuat Luhan nyeri di bagian dada. Kemarin reaksi Minseok tak begini saat Chanyeol yang memberikan jeruk, namun sekarang kenapa perempuan itu seperti tak menghargai pemberiannya? Apa jeruk yang dibawa Chanyeol adalah jeruk emas?

Luhan memutuskan untuk masuk seraya membawa plastik itu dan meletakkannya di atas nakas. Ia melihat Minseok yang sudah lebih dulu duduk di atas ranjang seraya bersandar dan di depannya televisi besar sudah menyala. Perempuan itu bagai tak terusik, terus saja menatap layar televisi hingga beberapa detik kemudian Luhan memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamar mandi.

Sebelum pria itu benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu, terlebih dahulu Minseok melirik punggung Luhan . Perempuan itu bernapas lega seraya mengusap dada saat punggung Luhan menghilang. Entah apa yang membuat Minseok sesak hingga ia tak mampu berhadapan dengan Luhan , namun yang jelas ia tak akan menerima kebaikan pria itu. Minseok merasa Luhan mulai menyerangnya dengan cara lembut dan ia tak akan jatuh dengan perubahan Luhan tersebut. Tak akan!

Namun mengingat apa yang Luhan bawa tadi membuat Minseok dengan ragu melirik plastik di atas nakas dan sadar jika itu adalah salah satu bentuk kebohongan Luhan . Pria itu berpura-pura peduli padanya padahal Minseok tahu itu hanya rencana busuk Luhan untuk menumbangkan pondasi pertahanan yang selama ini Minseok buat.

Minseok mendengus dan kembali menatap layar televisi berharap bisa mengalihkan perhatian namun gagal karena detik berikutnya Minseok kembali melirik plastik tersebut. Sebenarnya Minseok tahu plastik itu berisi jeruk, dengan hanya mencium wanginya saja sudah membuat Minseok ingin menghabiskan jeruk tersebut dalam sekali duduk namun mau bagaimana lagi jika ego mencegahnya? Ia tak mau nanti Luhan merasa menang dan tinggi hati karena melihatnya dengan lahap menghabiskan jeruk itu. Minseok kali ini tak akan membuat Luhan menang dan bersikap sombong di depannya lagi.

.

.

.

Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi setelah setengah jam mengurung diri di sana. Ia mengerutkan dahi saat menyadari jika Minseok tak ada lagi di kamar, bahkan televisi sudah tak menyala. Luhan semakin bingung namun memilih mendekati lemari untuk mendapatkan baju dan tanpa memperhatikan baju apa yang ia kenakan Luhan segera keluar kamar.

"Mana Minseok ?" Belum selesai anak tangga itu ia turuni namun Luhan sudah mengajukan pertanyaan saat melihat tiga pelayan sibuk menghidangkan makanan di meja, tampaknya sebentar lagi acara makan malam mereka yang canggung akan di mulai.

"Di kamar, tuan." Jawab salah satu di antara mereka seraya menatap rekannya bergantian, bingung karena mendengar Luhan menanyakan keberadaan Minseok yang jelas saja sejak tadi berada di kamar.

Luhan mengerutkan dahi lalu bergegas menuruni tangga sebelum melangkah keluar rumah. Sepertinya Minseok pergi tanpa diketahui oleh para pelayan, hal itu kembali membuat Luhan cemas. Namun tak ada di manapun, saat Luhan sudah tiba di depan rumah dan mengedarkan pandangan sosok Minseok tak ada di manapun.

Mendadak Luhan panik, tanpa memikirkan kakinya yang tak memakai alas apapun Luhan main meninggalkan rumah untuk menyusuri halaman hingga kini ia tiba di pinggir jalan raya. Seraya melangkah ia terus mengedarkan pandangan berharap menemukan Minseok .

"Halaman belakang." Luhan tersadar jika ia belum memeriksa tempat itu, tempat yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi tempat istimewa bagi Minseok . "_Sial!"_ Luhan ingin berbalik namun sedetik kemudian menghentikan langkah. Ia terdiam dan sedikit berpikir sebelum kembali meneruskan pencarian. Entah kenapa Luhan merasa Minseok berada di luar, bukan di halaman belakang.

Dan pemikiran Luhan tadi membuahkan hasil, sepuluh menit berjalan tak lama dari arah depan ia melihat satu sosok berjalan kearahnya. Dari jauhpun Luhan tahu ia adalah Minseok , perempuan itu tanpa memperhatikan sekitar terus saja sibuk dengan kotak minuman di tangannya seraya sesekali menyeruput minuman itu melalui pipet.

Geram. Itu yang Luhan tengah alami sekarang. Ia benar-benar kesal saat tahu Minseok malah seenaknya membeli minuman sedangkan ia panik tak tentu arah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di luar seperti ini?" Luhan segera angkat bicara saat berhasil menghalangi langkah Minseok .

Respon perempuan itu hanya menatapnya sebelum melanjutkan langkah, tanpa kata ia melewati Luhan , benar-benar sikap kurang ajar yang semakin membuat Luhan geram.

"Hei." Luhan menarik lengan Minseok hingga perempuan itu berbalik menatapnya. "Aku mencarimu kemana-mana." Ujar Luhan lagi.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu mencariku?" Minseok menjawab ketus seraya menyentakkan tangan Luhan dari lengannya, perempuan itu mendengus sebelum berbalik meninggalkan Luhan .

"Oh Ya Tuhan, aku mengkhawatirkanmu sampai kakiku sakit Minseok. Dan inikah balasanmu?" Luhan kembali menghalangi langkah Minseok dengan cara menghadangnya, mata pria itu mengarah tepat ke mata Minseok dan perempuan itu mengerutkan dahi sebelum beralih menatap kaki Luhan , benar saja jika pria itu tak mengenakan alas apapun. "Lepaskan alas kakimu." Titah Luhan tadi bagai perintah mutlak yang terdengar kurang ajar di telinga Minseok .

Minseok kembali menatapnya dan kali ini dengan pandangan meremehkan. Benar-benar tak memiliki hati pria di depannya ini, memerintah tanpa sadar situasi. Minseok mendengus lagi lalu kembali melangkah namun terlambat saat Luhan menahan bahunya hingga pria itu berjongkok dan tanpa bisa Minseok halangi Luhan melepaskan alas kaki yang sejak tadi Minseok pakai.

"Nah begini baru bagus." Luhan tersenyum saat ia sudah mengenakan alas kaki Minseok tadi. Dengan mengabaikan tatapan membunuh perempuan itu ia segera membopongnya ala pengantin. Oh Luhan ingat jika ia pernah melakukan ini saat mereka baru saja selesai mengucapkan janji sehidup-semati beberapa bulan lalu. Memikirkan itu membuat Luhan tersenyum sendiri.

"Hei! Apa-apaan kau?" Minseok berontak saat Luhan mulai membawanya namun pria itu tak mau melepaskan Minseok .

"Menggendongmu sayang, tentu saja. Karena aku mengambil alas kakimu jadi sebagai gantinya aku akan menjadi kakimu." Jawab Luhan seadanya tanpa menatap Minseok , sementara perempuan itu mulai terdiam. Ia membiarkan Luhan membopongnya dan tak tahu bagaimana keadaan dadanya kini. Minseok mengutuk keras akan kinerja jantungnya yang mulai menggila. Selagi jantung itu masih berdetak tak tahu diri Minseok beralih meminum jus jeruknya.

"Kenapa kau membeli itu?" Tanya Luhan seraya menatap Minseok heran.

"Karena aku menginginkannya." Jawab Minseok singkat.

"Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku?"

"Apa?" Minseok menghentikan kegiatan untuk sekedar menatap mata Luhan bingung.

"Jus itu." Luhan menunjuk kotak yang dipegang Minseok dengan dagunya dan mengetahui arah pembicaraan Luhan membuat Minseok memutar bola matanya malas.

"Oh ayolah. Kenapa aku harus memberitahukan apa yang ku mau padamu. Tak masuk akal sekali." Cibir Minseok .

"Tentu saja karena aku Suamimu dan kau sedang Hamil anakku, Setidaknya aku yang akan mencarikannya untukmu, bukan kau." Kali ini Luhan menghentikan langkah, ia kembali menatap mata Minseok lekat yang membuat Minseok terdiam sebentar.

"Sudah kukatakan ini Bukan anakmu!"

"Terserah."

"A-aku ingin turun." Minseok kembali menggeliat namun Luhan malah semakin mengukung tubuhnya hingga Minseok tak bisa memberontak lagi.

Mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam, mendadak kecanggungan menyelimuti sebelum Luhan memilih melangkahkan kaki sebagai pengalihan rasa canggung dan saat mereka tiba beberapa pelayan sudah menyambut di teras rumah.

"Ya Tuhan, kenapa nyonya keluar rumah malam-malam begini?" Satu pelayan mendekat saat Luhan menurunkan tubuh Minseok dengan hati-hati, ia membimbing Minseok saat memasuki rumah sementara Minseok membiarkan pelayan itu menuntunnya. Disadari atau tidak Minseok mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran pelayan-pelayan sewaan Luhan .

"Aku hanya ingin membeli ini." Minseok menimang kotak jus yang ternyata sudah kosong.

Luhan yang mengekor di belakang Minseok mulai merasa kesal mendengar ucapan perempuan itu. Jelas-jelas ia membawa sekantung penuh jeruk untuk Minseok namun perempuan itu lebih memilih membeli jus jeruk di luar sana. Berbeda dengan pelayannya, wanita itu tersenyum sebelum mengambil alih kotak kosong dari tangan Minseok . "Jika masalah jus kenapa tak nyonya serahkan pada kami? Lagipula tuan sudah membeli jeruk yang jika diolah akan lebih segar dari jus kotak ini." Ujar perempuan itu. "Benar kan tuan?" Pelayannya mendadak menghentikan langkah lalu berbalik menatap Luhan .

Ucapan tadi membuat langkah Luhan dan Minseok ikut terhenti, dua orang itu saling pandang sebelum Luhan mengusap tengkuknya. "Ya." Jawab Luhan singkat. "Apakah makan malamnya sudah selesai? Aku lapar." Ujar Luhan mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Sudah tuan. Mari nyonya." Pelayannya kembali membimbing Minseok menuju ruang makan dan Minseok tak menolak sama sekali, ikut melangkah tanpa banyak bicara.

Setelah makan malam Minseok memutuskan untuk kembali ke dalam kamar, wanita itu mulai membaringkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman dan menumpuk beberapa bantal untuk ia gunakan sebagai sandaran. Tak lama pintu terbuka dan Luhan masuk, menggiring langkahnya menyusul Minseok untuk tiduran di ranjang. Minseok tak mengindahkan keberadaan Luhan yang terus saja memperhatikan Wanita hamil itu. Mulai mengamatinya dari kakinya yang bengkak karena harus berjalan menaiki tangga, lalu menuju ke perutnya yang tak terlalu buncit namun itu menyita perhatian Luhan. Pria itu merasa jika janin didalamnya sedang mengundangnya untuk memegangnya. Lama-lama tangan Luhan sudah sampai ke sprei didekat Minseok, Minseok yang menyadari itu segera beringsut menjauh dan menatap waspada ke arah Luhan.

"Mau apa kau?!" Minseok menegakkan badannya menjadi setengah berada di atas ranjang dengan kaki yang menyentuh lantai.

"Mau menyentuh perutmu."

"Lupakan! Dan pergi dari sini!"

"Tapi aku ingin-..."

"Pergi Ku bilang!" Minseok membentak Luhan dengan menyentakkan kepalan tangannya memukul Kasur yang mereka duduki.

_Singkirkan egomu mulai sekarang..._ mendadak perkataan Chanyeol siang tadi menjadi Boomerang baginya dan dengan berat hati malam itu, Luhan memutuskan untuk tidur di Kamar Tamu yang ada di Lantai 3.

.

.

.

Sejak tadi Luhan membiarkan laptop itu menyala sedangkan ia malah sibuk sendiri dengan pemikirannya. Sejak tadi pula Jongin dan Chanyeol yang tengah membicarakan target buruan mereka terlihat diabaikan oleh Luhan .

"Jadi bagaimana Lu?... Lu? Luhan!" Suara Chanyeol naik beberapa tingkat saat Luhan tak kunjung meresponnya.

"Apa?" Luhan terkesiap dan segera menatap Chanyeol.

"Melamun lagi." Ejek Chanyeol sedangkan Jongin hanya menggelengkan kepala pertanda prihatin.

"Tubuhmu saja yang ada di sini tapi pikiranmu masih tertinggal di rumah, tepatnya di kamarmu bersama Minseok ." Ejek Jongin yang sukses membuat Luhan terbelalak.

"Kalian bicara apa? Aku hanya memikirkan strategi…"

"Sudahlah hyung. Lebih baik kau istirahat saja." Sela Jongin .

"Apa-apaan?" Luhan mengerutkan dahi lalu menatap bergantian dua rekan kerjanya. "Kalian mengusirku?" Tanya Luhan tak percaya.

"Ya Tuhan. Kenapa Hyung ini sensitif sekali, aku hanya menyarankan istirahat karena wajahmu terlihat amat sangat kusut." Jelas Jongin .

"_Aish_." Luhan mengusap wajahnya kasar sementara Chanyeol dan Jongin memperhatikan gerak-gerik Luhan yang berbeda dari biasa.

"Kenapa lagi?" Kali ini Chanyeol bertanya dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Masalah Minseok ?"

Luhan terdiam sebentar lalu menghela napas. "Dia menghindariku terus, padahal aku hanya ingin menyentuh perutnya." Jawab Luhan pelan.

"Minta izin baik-baik, aku yakin dia mengizinkanmu menyapa anak kalian." Saran Chanyeol.

Kembali Luhan menghela napas. "Dia terlalu keras kepala dan aku sulit mengimbanginya." Desah Luhan .

Ruangan mereka hening setelah Luhan mengatakan hal itu karena Jongin dan Chanyeol tak tahu harus bagaimana menyikapi masalah Luhan , namun tak lama keheningan ruang itu sirna saat dering ponsel Luhan terdengar.

"Ya." Luhan segera menjawab saat melihat nama detektif pribadinya yang menghubungi. Luhan mendengarkan dengan seksama penjelasan detektif itu sebelum membulatkan matanya kaget.

"Detektifku menemukan pergerakan Bobby dan kekasihnya, mereka sudah kembali ke Korea namun dengan nama dan profesi berbeda, bahkan menurut detektifku wajah mereka sudah berubah. Awalnya detektifku sulit mengenali, namun setelah ditelisik ternyata ia adalah Bobby dan kekasihnya." Ujar Luhan panjang lebar.

"Apa?" Chanyeol kaget bukan main sedangkan Jongin lebih memilih menatap laptopnya, segera mencari tahu kebenaran yang dikatakan Luhan tadi.

"Detektifku mengatakan jika ada yang tak beres dengan pergerakan Bobby dan sepertinya tak bagus untuk kita." Terang Luhan .

"Aku akan mengambil alih untuk sementara." Tawar Jongin . "Untuk lebih lanjut sebaiknya kau mencari informasi dari Minseok , mungkin dia mengetahui sesuatu tentang Bobby ." Ujar Jongin dari balik laptopnya.

Luhan terdiam sebelum menyetujui saran Jongin tadi, bagaimanapun Minseok pernah terlibat dengan Bobby , sedikit banyak perempuan itu bisa diandalkan.

.

.

.

Malamnya Luhan yang duduk di atas ranjang seraya bersandar terus menatap Minseok yang sibuk dengan laptopnya, tak tahu perempuan itu tengah melakukan apa namun yang jelas ia mengabaikan kehadiran Luhan . Sebenarnya Luhan tak mempermasalahkan sikap Minseok , yang ia permasalahkan adalah pakaian apa yang perempuan itu kenakan.

Meliriknya saja membuat otak Luhan mendidih karena gairah. Sungguh Luhan mengutuk lingeri tipis berbentuk gaun berwarna ungu lembut yang membungkus tubuh sempurna istrinya. Luhan kembali menatap layar televisi, sebelum nafsu mengambil alih akal sehat lebih baik Luhan mengalah.

Dan saat itu tiba, saat di mana Minseok beranjak dari duduk lalu berjalan tepat di depannya laksana model profesional untuk masuk ke kamar mandi, detik itu pula Luhan mendesah lega sebelum melirik laptop Minseok yang masih menyala lalu dengan cepat menghampiri benda elektronik itu. Mungkin Minseok memiliki informasi penting mengenai Bobby di laptopnya.

Sementara itu di kamar mandi Minseok keluar karena lupa membawa handuk kecil, namun betapa kagetnya dia saat melihat Luhan sudah duduk nyaman di tempatnya seraya memainkan laptop.

"_Hey_! apa yang kau lakukan?" Minseok bergegas menghampiri Luhan lalu menutup laptopnya kasar. "Jangan menyentuh barang-barangku seenaknya." Ujar Minseok sengit.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat dan ternyata…" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali dengan senyum pongahnya yang menyebalkan. "… kau rajin melapor tentangku pada ketuamu ya?" Mata Luhan menyipit menatap Minseok namun bibirnya menahan tawanya yang akan meledak karena geli saat melihat respon sang istri.

Minseok salah tingkah mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Bukan urusanmu!" Hanya itu kalimat yang pas menurut Minseok untuk menghindar. Dengan segera ia kembali menghampiri kamar mandi dan ternyata Luhan ikut mengekor.

"Apa yang kau adukan pada ketuamu? Tentang Aku ini yang tampan? Aku yang sexy? Atau aku sulit ditumbangkan." Ujar Luhan saat mereka tiba di ambang pintu kamar mandi.

"Kau sebaiknya tutup mulut sebelum aku… Oh!" Saat Minseok berbalik dan hendak mendorong bahu Luhan entah kenapa keseimbangan tubuhnya hilang hingga menabrak tubuh Luhan dan mereka berdua terjatuh di lantai, beruntung Minseok berada di atas Luhan hingga tak harus terhempas langsung di lantai keras itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Luhan bertanya panik saat melihat Minseok sedikit meringis di atasnya. Sebenarnya punggung Luhan nyeri namun ia mengabaikan rasa itu saat mendengar ringisan Minseok .

"Aku baik-baik saja bodoh! Lepaskan aku!" Luhan tak bergeming, membuat Minseok menatap tajam mata pria itu namun detik berikutnya Minseok terdiam saat melihat Luhan menatapnya cemas. Minseok belum pernah melihat wajah Luhan seperti ini sejak mereka resmi bertengkar.

Lama mereka tak melakukan apapun hingga Minseok tersadar dan berniat bangkit dari atas tubuh Luhan . Ini salah, tak seharusnya Minseok hanyut dalam situasi berbahaya seperti ini namun tampaknya pria itu tak membiarkan Minseok beranjak dari tubuhnya karena detik itu juga Luhan menahan tubuh Minseok dengan cara memenjara pinggang perempuan itu agar tetap berada di posisi semula.

Minseok membulatkan mata, terlebih saat Luhan menatap dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan hingga beberapa saat kemudian sebelah tangan Luhan mengusap pipi kirinya dengan sentuhan sehalus sutra yang membuat Minseok memejamkan mata tanpa sadar.

Sentuhan lembut ini, jujur Minseok merindukannya, benar-benar merindukan saat dimana Luhan memanjakan seluruh tubuhnya tanpa sikap kasar sama sekali.

Dan hal itu tak disia-siakan Luhan karena ia segera menarik tengkuk Minseok lalu mempertemukan bibir mereka dengan gerakan lembut untuk menciptakan tautan yang tak kalah lembutnya dari sutra.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

Minseok memejamkan mata saat lidah Luhan melesak masuk, menuntut bahkan membuatnya lupa diri. Pria itu semakin menekan tengkuk Minseok dan kadang merubah posisi kepalanya agar bisa mengecup bibir Minseok keseluruhan. Walau mulai berubah kasar namun entah kenapa Minseok diam saja, malah ia membiarkan Luhan terus menekan tengkuknya.

Melihat Minseok yang tak menunjukkan reaksi menolak membuat Luhan tersenyum dalam hati, ia semakin memimpin dan tak membiarkan sedikitpun Minseok lepas. Entah sejak kapan mereka tiba di ranjang, yang jelas sekarang Luhan benar-benar tak bisa dikendalikan lagi.

Beberapa detik kemudian Minseok mendorong dada Luhan agak keras, membuat tautan bibir mereka lepas dan saat itu juga Luhan menatap Minseok hati-hati. Apa Minseok sudah sadar dan sebentar lagi akan menamparnya? Pertanyaan itu berkelebat dalam pemikiran Luhan, namun tidak seperti yang ia bayangkan karena Minseok hanya bernapas tersengal seraya sesekali mengusap dada.

Luhan tersenyum, baru tahu jika istrinya kehabisan napas akibat ciuman mereka barusan namun kenapa ia tak begitu? Luhan menggeleng sekilas, ia tak habis pikir jika sekarang bersama Minseok membuatnya lebih berbahaya lagi.

"Kau ingin membunuhku?" Masih mengusap dada, Minseok mulai menatap Luhan tajam, sesekali terdengar helaan napas kasar perempuan itu yang artinya pernapasan Minseok belum kembali normal.

Mendapati pertanyaan tersebut membuat Luhan semakin tersenyum lalu dengan tak tahu dirinya ia kembali mencium Minseok namun kali ini di dahi perempuan itu.

"Katakan padaku, itu anak siapa?" Tanya Luhan dengan suara serak.

"Yang jelas bukan anakmu. Dia…" Minseok memalingkan wajah dan tampak terdiam sebentar. "…dia anakku." Sambung Minseok .

"Jelas dia anakmu karena sekarang ada di dalam perutmu, yang kutanyakan siapa ayahnya? Jika pria lain katakan padaku siapa dia? Aku akan Mengebiri kemaluannya sekarang." Ujar Luhan yang membuat Minseok menatap kearahnya dengan pandangan kaget, namun Luhan tak peduli karena ia malah mengusap surai rambut Minseok . "Katakan padaku." Kali ini suara Luhan melembut dan jujur saja membuat Minseok kembali melemah.

"Dia…" Minseok ragu harus menjawab apa. "…Anak suamiku." Jawabnya kemudian yang membuat senyum Luhan terkembang. "Dan kau bukan suamiku!" Kali ini Minseok menatap mata Luhan tajam.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Jelas-jelas aku Suamimu." Sanggah Luhan, senyumnya menghilang saat mendengar Minseok meralat ucapannya barusan.

Minseok mendorong dada Luhan dan membuat jarak diantara mereka, setelah itu Minseok berbalik untuk memunggungi Luhan. "Suamiku bukan kau. Seingatku dia baik. Dia tak pernah kasar sama sekali, tak pernah membuatku menangis dan tak pernah meninggalkanku sendirian terlebih di tengah laut." Saat mengatakan itu entah kenapa membuat dada Minseok penuh oleh rasa sesak, ia tak tahu kenapa sekarang ia menjadi lemah terhadap ucapan menyakitkan.

Sedangkan Luhan, ia menatap punggung Minseok terbelalak, sungguh ia kaget dan tak tahu jika Minseok mengingat semua perbuatannya hingga melukai hati perempuan itu.

"Minseok , aku…" Baru saja Luhan ingin merengkuh tubuh Minseok namun ponsel perempuan itu berdering, membuatnya beranjak untuk menerima panggilan.

"Iya Baek?" Sapa Minseok seraya mengabaikan Luhan di belakangnya, sebenarnya Minseok tak fokus dengan penjelasan Baekhyun namun satu kalimat membuatnya mengerutkan dahi. "Benarkah?" Tanya Minseok hampir tergagap.

"_Periksa laptopmu, aku mengirimkan fotonya_." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Baiklah." Minseok mengangguk sebelum memutuskan panggilan, ia bergegas menghampiri laptopnya dan memeriksa berkas yang dikirim Baekhyun. "Sial! Ada apa ini?" Tanya Minseok tak mengerti.

"Dia memang Bobby sekarang dengan wajah baru ia memiliki identitas baru juga, Nama nya Taeyeong dan kekasihnya Yixing. Kau terkejut?"

Minseok kaget mendengar penjelasan Luhan di belakangnya yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di sana.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Minseok dengan suara bergetar.

"aku tak tahu, yang jelas mereka ingin mengecoh kita dengan tampang dan identitas baru, namun mereka lupa tengah berhadapan dengan siapa. Aku tak akan bisa dipermainkan begitu mudah." Ujar Luhan lagi.

"Lalu… apa yang membuat mereka melakukan itu? Dan terlebih lagi Yixing? Dia-... Dia-" Tanya Minseok .

"Dia Junior di Organisasimu bukan? Itu yang belum kumengerti." Jawab Luhan, saat kembali ingin angkat bicara namun ponselnya di atas nakas berdering. Luhan segera menerima panggilan saat nama Jongin tertera di sana.

"_Hyung, Setelah kuselidiki ternyata ketua kita, Nona Huang ZiTao dan ketua Minseok , Wu Yi Fan sengaja menyewa Bobby atau Taeyeong agar kau dan Minseok ribut. Tampaknya mereka juga tak tahu tengah menyewa orang yang sama. Tapi Pacar Taeyeong itu meru..."_ Jelas Jongin .

"Aku sudah tahu itu Jongin. Lalu?" Luhan masih belum mengerti dengan penjelasan Jongin yang terlalu tiba-tiba.

"_Dan setelah kuselidiki latar belakang para ketua kudapat informasi jika dulu, sebelum mereka membentuk organisasi terpisah ternyata mereka memiliki hubungan, nyaris menikah namun gagal saat Yi Fan kedapatan berselingkuh."_Kembali Jongin menjelaskan sementara itu Luhan diam, mendengarkan dengan seksama dan mengabaikan tatapan ingin tahu Minseok di belakangnya. "_Wu Yi Fan membantahnya dan ia berdalih jika ZiTao lah yang berselingkuh. Tuduh-menuduh itu berlanjut hingga mereka saling membenci dan sekarang membentuk persekutuan terkuat di antara yang lain. Mereka saling menjatuhkan_._Sebenarnya dulu Organisasi Minseok dengan Organisasi Kita adalah satu, Tapi setelah kejadian itu Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk saling serang dalam hal apapun, Termasuk merusak misi masing-masing. Mungkin inilah yang membuat kita tak boleh memikiliki Istri secara Sah dimata Hukum terkecuali Menikah untuk Misi. Well, Ada dendam Pribadi dibalik semua itu._" Kembali Jongin bersuara.

"Lanjutkan"

"_Lalu permusuhan itu tak dapat dielak bahkan mereka tak terima jika bawahannya saling menjalin hubungan. Mereka bertindak memisahkan kalian saat tahu kau menikahi Minseok , dan di sanalah Bobby atau Taeyeong mengambil dia Juga merupakan Agen baru di Dunia detektif yang butuh 'Meja' dengan cara Instan di Organisasi. Kau tahu kan maksudku? Dia bersedia mengadu domba kalian Karena Jabatan dan iming-iming Harta dari Kedua Ketua bodoh itu. Aish! Sial! Selama ini Kita terlebih Kau dan Minseok sudah dipermainkan"_

Luhan terdiam sebentar. Informasi ini jujur membuatnya pusing. "Aku tak menyangka jika ketua melakukan hal itu." Bisik Luhan.

"_Sudah jangan kau pikirkan mengenai ketua. Sekarang pikirkan keselamatanmu dan Minseok . Aku yakin Bobby yang bertransformasi menjadi Taeyeong bukan hanya sekedar datang, tampaknya rencana besar tengah ketua pikirkan untuk memisahkanmu setelah rencana sebelumnya gagal."_

Luhan kembali terdiam mendengar penjelasan Jongin , mendadak tubuhnya lemas lalu terduduk di pinggir ranjang sebelum memutuskan panggilan secara sepihak. "Jadi aku menghancurkan pernikahanku karena dendam orang lain?" Bisik Luhan pada keheningan, sedangkan Minseok yang hanya mampu melihat bibir Luhan bergerak pelan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala sebelum kembali menatap layar laptop.

Luhan baru menyadari jika istrinya masih ada di sana dan dengan segera Luhan memperhatikannya. Perempuan itu, entah kenapa membuatnya semakin merasa bodoh. "Minseok -_ah_." Luhan bangkit lalu mendekati Minseok , tanpa kata ia memeluk perempuan itu.

"H-Hey!" Minseok mendorong dada Luhan agar menjauh namun tenaga pria itu mengalahkannya.

"Ikutlah bersamaku." Ujar Luhan lagi.

"Apa?" Minseok mengerutkan dahi dan menghentikan rontaannya, jelas ia merasa bingung dan mendapati kebingungan itu membuat Luhan melepaskan pelukan lalu menatap mata Minseok lekat.

"Aku akan menebus kesalahanku padamu dan juga anak kita, maka dari itu ikutlah bersamaku. Kita mulai kehidupan baru jauh dari orang-orang yang tak mengerti akan kita." Ujar Luhan panjang lebar sedangkan Minseok makin tak mengerti dengan gelagat pria itu.

"Kau sebenarnya kenapa? Siapa yang menghubungimu Sampai kau berubah seperti ini?" Tanya Minseok .

"Wu Yi Fan . Itu nama ketuamu bukan?" Tanya Luhan yang membuat Minseok membulatkan matanya.

"Darimana kau…"

"Dia dan ketuaku merencanakan ini Min, mereka sengaja menyewa Bobby atau Taeyeong itu agar kita berpisah." Luhan memotong ucapan Minseok .

Minseok terdiam namun detik berikutnya ia tersenyum sinis. "Jadi begini caramu? Memfitnah dan menjelekkan nama ketuaku demi kepentingan pribadimu?"

"Aku tak memfitnahnya, aku…"

"Cukup Luhan! Aku tak mau lagi mendengar kau menjelekkan ketuaku. Kau bebas melakukan apapun namun tidak pada ketua." Mata Minseok berubah tajam, tatapannya siap membunuh Luhan detik itu juga.

Melihat bagaimana gigihnya Minseok membela sang ketua membuat Luhan terdiam, namun dalam hati ia tersenyum miris. Tak pernah sekalipun ia melihat kesungguhan Minseok seperti ini dalam membela orang lain. Jujur ia merasa… cemburu.

.

.

.

Luhan masuk ke ruangnya pagi ini namun segera kaget saat melihat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah duduk di sofa. "Ada apa ini?" Tanya Luhan bingung. Ia heran sejak kapan dua rekannya berhubungan baik dengan dua rekan Minseok .

"Kita akan merencanakan misi bersama." Jawab Jongin seraya meninggalkan kursi kerja, beralih duduk di samping Kyungsoo yang tengah sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"Apa?" Luhan mengerutkan dahi, ia kaget mendengar penuturan Jongin barusan.

"Setelah diteliti lagi ternyata misi kita sama dengan kelompok Minseok , tak ada yang dirugikan sama sekali jika kita bekerja sama diam-diam begini." Ujar Chanyeol yang sejak tadi sudah duduk di samping Baekhyun, mereka juga sibuk menatap laptop yang ada di depan Kyungsoo,perempuan itu sendiri tampak serius.

"Aku mengerti akan kerjasama kalian secara diam-diam ini namun tidak di dalam ruangan kita juga. Walau di sini tak ada cctv namun cepat atau lambat ketua akan mengetahui ini." Ujar Luhan.

"Kau tenang saja, mereka masuk dengan tanda pengenal kami jadi tak akan ada yang curiga, paling jauh mereka menganggap mereka kekasih kami." Jawab Jongin.

"Sepertinya kau Niat sekali mengatakan Itu Jongin". Sindir Chanyeol. Jongin mendengus pelan dengan pipi merona.

"Bagaimana dengan Minseok ?" Kali ini Baekhyun membuka suara, ia menatap Luhan dengan pandangan menyelidik saat melihat pria itu termenung sejenak.

"Dia tak percaya dengan apa yang kukatakan." Jawab Luhan pelan.

Baekhyun mengangguk mendengar jawabannya sebelum kembali menatap layar laptop Kyungsoo, .

"Wajar." Suara Kyungsoo terdengar singkat.

"Minseok tak akan percaya dengan ucapan yang menjelekkan bahkan menghina ketua." Jelas Baekhyun.

Dahi Luhan mengerut, ia menatap Baekhyun bingung dan sadar ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara Minseok dengan ketuanya. "Kenapa bisa begitu?" Tanya Luhan.

"Jelas karena saat Minseok tak memiliki siapapun ketualah yang mengenggam tangannya, membawanya bahkan mendidiknya hingga menjadi manusia seperti sekarang. Semasa Hidupnya, kedua mendiang Orang Tua Minseok adalah Ilmuwan Yang merancang Persejataan Canggih untuk Antek-antek mafia Rusia. Mungkin karena Persaingan Bisnis itu Ia sedang dalam perjalanan ke Luar negeri bersama kedua Orang tuanya. Tak tahu kenapa, Tiba-tiba banyak orang yang menembaki kearah Orang Tuanya. ia masih sangat kecil dan tak tahu apa-apa. Tiba-tiba ketua Muncul dan menyelamatkannya." Jelas Baekhyun.

"Menjelaskan pada Minseok tak akan ada gunanya karena ia tetap tak akan percaya. Sebaiknya cari cara untuk menumbangkan kedua ketua kita yang sama bodohnya itu." Ujar Kyungsoo tanpa mengalihkan tatapan.

Saat mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo tadi mendadak ruangan menjadi hening, tampaknya mereka mengikuti ucapan Kyungsoo dan sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Sepertinya mereka hanya salah paham. Kita harus menyelidiki kejadian sebelum pernikahan untuk mencari cara agar mereka bisa berbaikan." Chanyeol yang pertama buka suara dan hal itu jelas disambut baik oleh mereka.

"Aku akan mencari tahu skandal di balik perselingkuhan ketuaku lalu selebihnya akan kukabarkan kalian." Jawab Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk, begitu juga Jongin namun tidak untuk Luhan karena ia hanya berdiam diri tanpa berniat duduk di antara mereka.

"Masalah Minseok kuserahkan padamu." Kali ini Kyungsoo yang bersuara.

"Apa?" Luhan mengerutkan dahinya sekilas.

"Sebelum terjadi apa-apa padanya kau harus meyakinkan Minseok , atau Bobby yang berganti nama menjadi Taeyeong itu merusak segalanya. Siapa yang tahu rencana dibalik kedatangan pria itu. Mengingat bahwa dia Gila Harta dan Kekuasaan, Kupikir Mencelakai Minseok bukanlah Hal Sulit baginya." Jelas Kyungsoo lagi.

Luhan terdiam, dalam hati ia membenarkan ucapan Kyungsoo barusan. Mulai sekarang ia harus menjaga Minseok atau semua akan terlambat.

.

.

.

Saat Luhan tiba di rumah saat malam menyambut dan ia bergegas menuju kamar, ia bernapas lega kala melihat istrinya tengah bersantai menikmati tontonan televisi. Selanjutnya Luhan berjalan dengan langkah gontai seraya duduk di pinggir ranjang sementara itu Minseok meliriknya dengan aneh. Sebenarnya Minseok ingin bertanya kenapa Luhan terlihat kusut sekali namun kembali egonya menghentikan semua.

"Kau sudah makan?" Luhan memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka seraya mulai menatap Minseok yang masih tak terusik.

"Jangan pikirkan aku, urus dirimu sendiri." Kalimat ketus itu semakin membuat Luhan lemas, ia tahu Minseok masih marah namun tak seharusnya ia menjawab kasar seperti tadi.

"Tentu saja aku memikirkanmu." Luhan beringsut lalu tanpa peringatan segera mengusap perut Minseok . "Aku tak ingin kehilangan Anak kita sayang." Ujar Luhan.

"Apa-apaan kau?" Minseok menepis tangan Luhan lalu berniat bangkit namun gagal saat Luhan menahan lengannya. Minseok menatap arah cekalan tangan Luhan lalu menatap pria itu tajam seperti memberi peringatan, tapi Luhan malah diam saja, ia berpura-pura tak menangkap gelagat yang dikeluarkan Minseok .

"Apa sebegitu bencinya kau padaku?" Tanya Luhan.

"Baguslah jika kau tahu." Minseok mendengus, tampak meremehkan Luhan namun pria itu tak mempermasalahkannya, malah Luhan menatap Minseok lekat.

"Malam ini…" Luhan berujar pelan dan sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya untuk menunggu respon Minseok namun tampaknya perempuan itu tak peduli dengan kalimat lanjutan Luhan, membuatnya kembali frustasi dalam hati. "… Aku mengakui kekalahan. Ikutlah bersamaku dan Menge-Sahkan Pernikahan Kita" Sambung Luhan.

Minseok mengerutkan dahi, matanya jelas memancarkan kebingungan namun ia tak mau bertanya.

"Kau bisa melapor pada ketuamu jika aku sudah kalah telak sekarang. Laporkan saja semua pada orang sok berkuasa itu." Ujar Luhan lagi.

Mendengar Luhan yang ingin menjelekkan ketuanya lagi membuat wajah Minseok kembali mengeras. "Sudah kukatakan berhenti membicarakan ketuaku menggunakan mulut kotormu."

"Kau membelanya?" Luhan balas menatap sengit kearah Minseok . Sudah cukup ia bersabar sejak tadi.

"Jelas aku membelanya. Tak akan kubiarkan kau seenak perutmu mengatai dia lagi."

"Sudah cukup Min." Luhan meninggikan suaranya seraya mengeratkan cekalan dan terang saja membuat Minseok meringis tertahan. "Untuk kali ini aku tak bisa membiarkan kau terus membelanya." Kembali Luhan berujar.

"Kau ini kenapa?" Minseok menghentak tangan Luhan hingga terlepas kemudian Minseok mengusap lengannya yang terasa kebas. "Kau tak waras?" Tanya Minseok ketus.

"Ya! Aku memang sudah tak waras." Luhan menjawabnya dengan lantang. "Suami mana yang tahan melihat istri yang ia cintai membela pria lain?" Sambung pria itu.

Minseok membulatkan mata, begitupula Luhan. Bagai tersadar dengan apa yang ia katakan barusan pria itu terdiam sebentar. Mendadak kecanggungan melingkupi sekitar mereka hingga Minseok membuka suara pertama kali.

"Apa yang kau…"

"Aku memintamu ikut denganku itu bukan main-main." Luhan beralih mengenggam jemari Minseok , kali ini mengenggamnya lembut namun erat seolah memberi kesungguhan pada Minseok . Mata mereka mulai menatap satu sama lain dan Luhan tahu ada kebimbangan dari pancaran mata istrinya.

"Hidup di sini benar-benar keras Min. Aku tersadar jika ini bukan yang kita inginkan." Luhan berujar dengan suara rendah namun dapat didengar Minseok . "Sejak kecil aku sudah ditinggal mati orang tuaku karena berurusan dengan lintah darat dan hal itu membuatku benci dengan semua bentuk kejahatan hingga membawaku bergabung dengan organisasi rahasia." Disadari atau tidak Luhan memulai kisah hidupnya.

"Awalnya tujuan hidupku hanya ingin menghabisi mereka yang hanya tahu bersenang-senang, aku hanya memiliki tujuan itu namun tidak saat aku bertemu denganmu, terlebih saat tahu kau mengandung anakku. Entah kenapa aku mendadak sadar jika menjadi ayah yang baik lebih penting dari semua itu." Ujar Luhan lagi, ia tak masalah jika sejak tadi Minseok hanya diam seraya menatap matanya.

"Maka dari itu aku minta padamu. Kita mulai hidup yang baru, jauh dari campur tangan mereka. Aku berjanji akan selalu menjagamu dan anak kita karena aku…" Luhan beralih mengusap surai rambut Minseok lembut. "…Aku Mencintaimu."

Ungkapan itu kembali membuat Minseok menegang, ia tak tahu kenapa hatinya bahagia mendengar Luhan mengucapkan hal itu. Sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri membuat Minseok tak sadar jika Luhan sudah mendekatkan wajah mereka, berniat ingin menciumnya namun terlambat karena mendadak pikiran rasional Minseok bangkit kepermukaan.

"Kau kira bisa membohongiku secepat itu?" Minseok mendorong dada Luhan tanpa peringatan hingga membuat pria itu hampir terjatuh dari ranjang. "Aku tak akan mempercayai ucapan bajingan sepertimu. Ternyata ketua benar, kau terlalu hebat mengecoh hati lawan." Minseok berteriak saat mengucapkan kalimat itu sebelum bangkit dari ranjang, setengah berlari ia keluar dari kamar hingga Luhan tak sempat mencegahnya.

"Minseok !" Luhan segera mengejar langkah perempuan itu namun terlambat saat melihat Minseok sudah berada di lantai bawah, memakai alas kakinya lalu membuka pintu utama. "Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Kim Minseok kembali!" Luhan setengah berlari menuruni anak tangga hingga tak memperhatikan langkahnya dan hal itu berakibat fatal karena Luhan mendadak hilang keseimbangan, ia berguling dari anak tangga teratas hingga lantai dasar.

"Akh!" Luhan meringis tertahan saat merasakan sekujur tubuhnya nyeri, namun hanya sebentar karena ia segera teringat akan Minseok . " Kim Minseok jangan pergi!" Kembali Luhan berteriak walau hanya sampai di ujung tenggorokan.

Dengan memaksa berdiri Luhan mulai melangkah terseok menuju pintu, ingin segera mengejar langkah Minseok namun hal yang mengejutkan melanda penglihatannya. Di sana, tepat di ujung halamannya Minseok tengah diseret dua orang berbaju hitam ke sebuah mobil hitam lalu secepat kilat mereka menghilang dari pandangan.

Luhan tak bisa melakukan banyak hal selain memaksa berlari untuk menatap plat mobil namun gagal karena nyatanya mobil itu tak memakai plat apapun.

"Ya Tuhan!" Luhan mengerang dalam semua rasa sakit di tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Sepertinya Minseok tidur terlalu lama, membuatnya membuka mata dan tersadar jika sekarang ia tengah terikat di kursi yang ia duduki. Pengaruh bius itu masih ada karena Minseok merasa pusing.

"Sudah sadar?"

Baru saja Minseok ingin mengeluh namun suara itu menginterupsinya. Dengan cepat Minseok menatap sumber suara dan wajah asing segera menyapa penglihatannya.

"Kau…"

"Lama tak bertemu nyonya Lu." Pria itu tersenyum, mirip senyuman yang pernah Minseok lihat.

"Bobby ?" Minseok bertanya ragu dan pria itu terbahak mendengar pertanyaan Minseok .

"Lebih tepatnya Taeyeong, Bobby hanya wajah palsuku. Sebenarnya inilah wajah asliku, nyonya." Saat sudah selesai terbahak pria itu menjelaskan duduk perkara pada Minseok dengan senyuman miringnya.

Minseok mengerutkan dahi, menatap lurus pada wajah pria itu sebelum akhirnya ia menyadari satuhal. "Topeng penyamaran?" Tanya Minseok kaget dan segera mendapat anggukan Taeyeong

"Kau baru menyadarinya? Kenapa terlalu bodoh nyonya? Dimana otak agenmu jika topeng penyamaran saja kau tak bisa membedakannya. Bahkan suamimu sama saja bodohnya." Ada nada kejam saat pria itu membahas mengenai Luhan.

Minseok terdiam sebentar, ia baru menyadari jika selama ini ia sangat bodoh hingga mampu dipermainkan oleh Taeyeong. Tanpa Minseok sadari pria itu malah menatapnya lekat.

"Kenapa melakukan hal yang salah Kim Minseok ?"

Ucapan Taeyeong tadi membuat Minseok tersadar lalu balas menatapnya.

"Menikah dengan pria sipil untuk Misi mungkin tak masalah, namun dengan Pria dari agen lawan dan malah sekarang kau hamil anaknya, apa kau tak tahu ini adalah bentuk penghianatan pada ketua? Dan ketua paling benci dikhianati."

"Tidak!" Minseok menggeleng cepat. "Aku tak pernah menghianati ketua. Tidak sekalipun."

"Itu menurutmu. Namun apa yang bisa kau lakukan jika nyatanya ketua sendiri yang membayarku untuk menghentikan penghianatanmu ini?"

Minseok kembali terdiam, sungguh ia tak menyangka jika Wu Yi Fan menganggapnya berkhianat.

"Kau berdosa besar Min, dan dosa ini harus dihentikan." Taeyeong tersenyum miring seraya membalikkan tubuh. "Aku akan melakukan rencana selanjutnya jika Si Jenius itu sudah datang kemari."

Minseok membulatkan mata, ia menatap punggung Taeyeong tak percaya. "Tidak. Jangan libatkan dia. Ini urusanku dengan ketua jadi kumohon jangan libatkan dia. Lagipula dia tak akan datang kemari…"

"Kata siapa?" Taeyeong berbalik dan kembali menatap Minseok . "Dia meletakkan alat kecil tercanggih di alas kakimu dan tentu dia tahu dimana kau sekarang."

"Tidak! Kumohon jangan libatkan dia. Luhan tak bersalah sama sekali." Mendadak air mata Minseok jatuh, ia merasa benar-benar bodoh dan cemas bukan main, entah kenapa ia merasa akan ada hal buruk yang menimpa Luhan.

"Permohonanmu sangat menyentuh hati, nyonya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi jika suamimu sudah di sini." Taeyeong tersenyum miring, tatapannya penuh misteri dan beberapa detik kemudian apa yang Taeyeong katakan menjadi nyata, pintu di belakangnya terbuka kasar dan di sana Luhan terlihat tengah menormalkan napas.

"Menjauh darinya." Ucapan Luhan datar namun penuh penekanan.

"Oh~" Taeyeong berpura-pura kaget lalu berbalik untuk sekedar melihat Luhan. "Ini kedua kalinya kita bertemu tuan Luhan. Apa kabar?" Taeyeong membungkuk sekilas dan sama sekali tak mendapat balasan dari Luhan, pria itu malah berjalan mendekat lalu saat tiba di depan Taeyeong ia segera menghadiahinya tatapan membunuh. "Aku menyesal kenapa kita harus bertemu di situasi seperti ini…"

Kata-kata Taeyeong terhenti saat kerah bajunya ditarik kuat oleh Luhan. "Hentikan kekonyolanmu! Bangsat!" Ucapan Luhan kali ini berubah tajam, matanya menusuk tepat ke mata Taeyeong.

"Ini sebuah permohonan atau permintaan tuan?" Taeyeong tersenyum miring dan entah kenapa emosi yang sejak tadi ditahan Luhan mengendalikan kesadarannya.

"Bajingan!" Satu pukulan telak Luhan layangkan ke pipi kiri Changmin, membuat pria itu terhuyung lalu terduduk di atas lantai yang kotor. Taeyeong kembali tersenyum saat pipinya memanas sementara itu Luhan lebih memilih menghampiri Minseok .

"Jangan kemari." Minseok yang masih menangis segera menggelengkan kepalanya kuat namun Luhan tak mendengarkan, ia tetap saja mendekat lalu melepas ikatan yang memenjara tubuh Minseok .

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Luhan bertanya saat ikat itu terlepas.

Minseok mengangguk lalu entah sengaja atau tidak ia segera memeluk Luhan. "Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku... seharusnya aku mendengarkan ucapanmu." Minseok makin menangis namun lain halnya dengan Luhan, pria itu malah tersenyum sebelum membalas pelukan Minseok .

"Aku mencintaimu, istriku." Bisiknya sungguh-sungguh.

"Aku juga men…"

Minseok menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat dengan mata sendiri kepala Luhan dihantam keras pemukul baseball, seketika itu juga tubuh Luhan melemas dan jatuh tak berdaya ke lantai.

"Luhan!" Minseok berteriak keras dan tak mampu menahan tubuh Luhan yang sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"Dramatis sekali." Suara Taeyeong terdengar dibuat-buat dan hal itu membuat Minseok mengepalkan tangan menahan geram. Minseok mengabaikan Luhan terlebih dahulu sebelum berdiri di hadapan Taeyeong, menatapnya dengan mata membunuh.

"Kau akan menyesal sudah membuatku lepas kendali begini, Bocah."

Dan selanjutnya bagai kilat Minseok berhasil mendaratkan pukulannya di rahang Taeyeong, karena lengah Taeyeong terhuyung hingga pemukul baseball itu terlepas dari tangannya.

"Wow. Ternyata ketua benar, kau hebat bela diri." Masih sempat-sempatnya Taeyeong memuji saat melihat mengusap sudut bibirnya yang lecet.

"Jika tidak diberi obat bius maka aku tak akan mudah diseret kemari oleh dua anak buahmu." Ujar Minseok lagi, kali ini ia kembali mendekati Taeyeong secepat yang ia bisa lalu menyerang ulu hati pria itu hingga membuatnya muntah darah dalam sekejap. Minseok hebat dalam perusak organ dalam tubuh manusia dan itu bisa membuatnya lebih unggul dari lawan.

Minseok hanya melihat dalam diam bagaimana Taeyeong terus mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. "Aku tak mau membunuhmu. Katakan pada ketua aku berhenti." Minseok rasa sudah cukup, ia tak mau membunuh orang lagi terlebih karena bayi yang ada di kandungannya.

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu Minseok berbalik dan menghampiri Luhan, di sana suaminya masih tergeletak dan Minseok kaget saat melihat darah yang berasal dari kepala belakang Luhan sudah memenuhi lantai. Minseok menutup mulutnya sebentar sebelum beralih menghampiri Luhan.

"Luhan." Minseok menahan isakan saat melihat kondisi mengenaskan suaminya. Baru ia sadari jika Taeyeong memukul kepala suaminya dengan sangat keras hingga mengeluarkan darah seperti ini. "Kumohon buka matamu." Minseok menangis saat memangku kepala Luhan, ia tak mempermasalahkan jika darah pria itu mengotori bajunya.

Saat mendengar suara Minseok , entah kenapa kesadaran Luhan berangsur-angsur pulih. Ia membuka mata perlahan dan ingin menyapa istrinya namun gagal saat suara Taeyeong kembali terdengar.

"Benar-benar romantis sekali, Nyonya." Susah payah Luhan menatap sumber suara dan betapa kagetnya ia saat melihat Taeyeong di depan sana tengah menodongkan pistol. "Tapi sudah cukup. Kau harus segera dilenyapkan." Tanpa peringatan Taeyeong menarik pelatuk dan anak peluru itu keluar dari sarangnya, bersiap menghantam kepala Minseok namun siapa sangka jika Luhan bangkit dan terduduk di depan Minseok , menjadi perisai istrinya dan membuat anak peluru yang dikirim Taeyeong tadi menembus serta bersarang di dadanya.

Luhan berteriak tertahan sedangkan Minseok maupun Taeyeong terdiam saat melihat dada bagian kiri pria itu mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"Luhan!" Minseok berteriak saat Luhan jatuh kepangkuannya. Perempuan itu semakin menangis saat melihat Luhan terbatuk darah.

"Min." Tanpa sadar Luhan ikut mengalirkan air matanya, ia terluka saat melihat Minseok kembali menangis. Tangan yang penuh darah itu terulur untuk mengusap wajah Minseok dan segera Minseok mengeggamnya. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, jauh sebelum aku menikahimu."

Minseok makin menangis saat mendengar ucapan pria itu. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Jauh sebelum Kita mengenal." Minseok mengecup punggung dan telapak tangan Luhan bertubi-tubi seolah enggan melepasnya. "Kumohon bertahanlah." Ucapan itu begitu pilu hingga membuat Luhan kembali menangis, namun entah kenapa Luhan ikut tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu." Ucapan itu Luhan layangkan sebelum kesadaran terenggut dari dirinya.

"Luhan. Luhan. Luhaaaaan!" Minseok berteriak diantara isakan yang terus saja keluar.

.

.

.

Minseok mondar-mandir di ruang operasi tanpa memikirkan bajunya yang masih ternoda darah Luhan. Sejak satu jam lalu ia tak pernah sedikitpun bernapas lega, terlebih para dokter yang menangani suaminya tak kunjung keluar dari sana.

"Minseok ." Junmyeon yang setengah berlari menghampirinya segera kaget saat melihat keadaan Minseok . "Darah siapa ini? Apa kau terluka?" Tanya Junmyeon panik.

"Tidak." Minseok menggeleng cepat. "Ini darah Luhan. " Kembali Minseok menangis saat mengingat kejadian beberapa jam lalu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Rombongan Chanyeol menyusul dan di sana keempat temannya menatap Minseok cemas.

"Aku baik-baik saja, tak terluka sedikitpun tapi Luhan... " Minseok kembali mengalirkan air mata, ia tak sanggup untuk mengulang ucapan. "Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri peluru itu menembus dada kiri Luhan. Aku takut, aku takut jika itu menghancurkan jantungnya." Minseok menangis kecang dan segera Baekhyun memeluknya.

"Ssttt. Kau jangan cemas, para dokter pasti melakukan hal yang terbaik agar bisa menyelamatkan Luhan. " Ujar Baekhyun menenangkan.

"Taeyeong tengah diburu polisi, Dan si Yixing Junior kalian itu sudah dikeluarkan dari Organisasi karena Misinya ketahuan jadi kau tenang saja. Jangan pikirkan apapun atau bayimu dalam masalah." Kali ini Jongin yang berujar.

Minseok semakin menangis, ia tak peduli dengan Taeyeong, yang ia pedulikan hanya Luhan. Ia tak tahu jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Luhan lebih dari ini entah bagaimana keadaannya sekarang. Memikirkan hal itu membuat Minseok melemas, lalu tanpa dapat dicegah ia pingsan dalam pelukan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Minseok terbangun karena mimpi buruk yang ia alami, saat tersadar ia sudah memakai baju pasien dan tidur di salah satu ranjang rawat inap. Minseok terduduk, menatap sekitar untuk memastikan dan saat ia teringat akan Luhan segera saja ia bangkit dari ranjang, namun baru ingin melangkah selang infus yang tertancap di tangan kanannya menghalangi niat Minseok . Dengan kasar Minseok mencabut infus itu lalu melangkah setengah tertatih keluar kamar.

Di luar kamar ia tak mendapati siapapun, hanya lalu-lalang perawat serta tamu dan sebagian pasien. Minseok ingin segera mencari kamar Luhan namun suara Baekhyun menghalanginya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Baek." Minseok segera menatap sumber suara dan tersenyum saat Baekhyun mendekatinya dengan tergesa-gesa. "Luhan. Aku ingin melihatnya dan mengetahui kondisinya. Dia…" Minseok mendadak kembali murung, entah kenapa membicarakan Luhan ia menjadi lemah sendiri. Peluru yang menembus dada sebelah kiri Luhan membuat Minseok tak bisa berharap lebih.

"Kau tenang saja. Dokter berhasil menyelamatkannya."

"Benarkah?" Minseok segera menatap Baekhyun tak percaya tapi segera Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Peluru itu tak sampai mengenai jantungnya, meleset beberapa mili. Tapi…" Baekhyun menggantungkan kalimat hingga membuat Minseok mengerutkan dahi.

"Apa?" Tanya Minseok cepat.

"Dia kritis. Jika dia tak sadarkan diri dalam waktu dekat maka ia akan mengalami koma."

Minseok menutup mulutnya dan air mata itu kembali mengalir. "Kau pingsan dua hari dan sejak itu pula Luhan tak pernah sadar. Luka tembak bahkan kepala belakangnya yang pecah membuat keadaan suamimu makin memburuk." Jelas Baekhyun.

Minseok tak bisa mengendalikan isakan, dalam hati ia benar-benar menyesal sudah menempatkan Luhan dalam kondisi seperti sekarang. "Ini salahku. Malam itu, andai saja aku mau menerima cintanya, mempercayainya, mau membuang egoku maka semua ini tak akan terjadi. Ini salahku." Minseok semakin menangis, ia benar-benar terluka mendengar kabar Luhan.

"Ini bukan salahmu. Sudahlah jangan seperti ini. Lebih baik kau menjenguk Luhan. Siapa tahu dia akan segera sadar jika kau berada di sampingnya." Hibur Baekhyun.

"Dimana ruangannya?" Minseok segera bertanya pada Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Minseok masuk dengan langkah pelan dan matanya terus tertuju pada sosok yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang. Melihat Minseok yang tak ingin diganggu Baekhyun lebih memilih keluar. Sementara itu Minseok kembali menangis dalam diam saat duduk di samping ranjang Luhan.

" Terima kasih kau masih bertahan hingga sekarang." Minseok berujar pelan seraya mulai mengengam tangan Luhan.

Tak ada jawaban, hanya terdengar suara pendeteksi jantung yang setia menemani Minseok .

"Maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku mendengar ucapanmu. Aku sungguh bodoh, bagaimana bisa aku tak mempercayai pria yang selama ini kucintai. Maafkan aku Suamiku." Minseok kembali menangis, ia mengecup telapak tangan Luhan berulang-ulang.

"Bangunlah. Kau bilang ingin memulai hidup yang baru bersamaku. Menikah secara Sah tanpa Latar belakang Misi kan?" Minseok kembali menatap Luhan namun pria itu masih setia memejamkan mata. "Jika kau bangun maka aku yang akan memintamu hidup denganku. Aku akan membawamu pergi jauh dari kehidupan neraka ini. Aku akan memulainya bersamamu, Luhan. Jadi bangunlah dan…"

"Kau adalah neraka baginya."

Suara itu menginterupsi ucapan Minseok , membuatnya berbalik dan heran saat melihat Jessica berdiri di ambang pintu. Gadis itu menatap Minseok tajam sebelum mendekatinya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Minseok datar, sungguh ia tak mau mencari ribut dengan siapapun hari ini.

"Senior Luhan adalah agen terbaik yang tak pernah lengah walau menjalankan misi sepele sekalipun, namun lihat sekarang." Jessica menatap Luhan yang bernapas dibantu sungkup. "Hanya karena ingin menyelamatkanmu ia harus menerima konsekuensi pecah kepala bagian belakang dan nyaris kehilangan jantung. Apa kau kira dia pernah melakukan kesalahan fatal seperti itu?" Kali ini Jessica kembali menatap Minseok tajam sementara Minseok sendiri terdiam, kata-kata Jessica jujur saja mengenai hatinya.

"Kau neraka baginya. Setelah mengenalmu tak sedikitpun dia bisa fokus bekerja. Kau neraka, kau neraka sesungguhnya untuk Luhanku."

"DIAM!"

"KAU YANG DIAM, DASAR JALANG!" Jessica balas berteriak dan matanya masih menatap Minseok tajam. Setelah saling berteriak dua perempuan itu sama-sama terdiam namun masih memancarkan aura membunuh.

"Jika kau punya hati maka tinggalkan senior Luhan. Hanya kepergianmu yang bisa membuatnya kembali menjadi Luhanku yang dulu."

Minseok kembali terdiam mendengar ucapan Jessica barusan. Pergi? Apa dia menyarankan agar Minseok meninggalkan Luhan?

"Aku memintamu dengan sangat, jika kau memang ingin senior Luhan pulih kembali kau harus menghilang dari ingatannya."

"Ingatannya?" Minseok mengerutkan dahi dan menatap Jessica heran. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Dokter menduga jika hantaman keras di kepala belakang senior Luhan akan menyebabkannya amnesia. Aku berharap dia benar-benar amnesia agar kami bisa menata kembali kehidupannya seperti dulu. Maka dari itu kumohon kau menjauhlah darinya Kim Minseok . Kau adalah sumber kesialan bagi Luhanku dan aku tak akan membiarkan lagi senior Luhan mengenalmu setelah ini."

Minseok membulatkan matanya, ia benar-benar kaget saat mendengar penjelasan Jessica . Amnesia? Benarkah Luhan akan melupakannya jika siuman nanti? Dan benarkah apa yang Jessica sarankan barusan? Apa dia memang harus pergi agar Luhan bahagia? Memikirkan hal itu membuat Minseok menatap Luhan yang masih memejamkan mata.

"Lu…" Ia memanggil lirih, air matanya kembali jatuh dan entah kenapa ia merasa ini terakhir kalinya bisa melihat wajah pria itu.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin Akan melakukan ini Min?" Baekhyun bertanya melihat Minseok yang sibuk memasukkan Pistol dan Granat kedalam sepatu Boot nya, Mereka ada di Markas rahasia mereka bertiga saat ini. Gadis itu merencanakan Misi balas dendam kepada Ketuanya. Setelah mendengar pertanyaan baekhyun Minseok tak menghiraukannya. Kyungsoo pun sama cemasnya namun gadis berkaca mata itu hanya melihat Minseok dengan tangan bertengger didepan dada dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di Tembok.

"Hati-hati min, Ketua masih menganggapmu musuh. Terlebih setelah Taeyeong tertangkap dan Yixing dikeluarkan. Bukan tidak mungkin jika..."

"Simpan penjelasanmu Untuk nanti Kyung. Aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan."

"Baiklah, Tapi tak ada salahnya kau membawa beberapa anak Buahmu." Baekhyun mendesah dan mendekati Minseok.

"Tidak Baek. Ini perangku dengannya."

"Dasar keras kepala. Baiklah! Dengarkan aba-aba dariku, Dan ingat! Jangan sampai membahayakan Kondisi kandunganmu. Lakukan dengan mulus tanpa benturan".

"Akan kuingat."

.

.

.

**TBC **


End file.
